Los días en Ba Sing Sei y Los ojos de Jin
by Impossible Love a Jinko fan
Summary: Basicamente el relato de la vida de Jin mientras la serie se desarrolla. Terminado. El ultimo capitulo se siente extraño lo se pero lo siento mas IC que el relato desde el ep 5!
1. Chapter I: Soledad

Los días en Ba Sing Sei

-1

El amanecer de aquel día golpeó en la cara de Jin; primero se dio media vuelta en su cama pero luego recordó que día era y se levanto de un salto. Entro al baño a lavarse la cara y el cabello, el agua era escasa en ese circulo de la ciudad y Jin opto por dejar que su madre se bañara ese día. De cualquier manera quiso verse linda en aquella ocasión y cepillo muy bien su cabello, se quito la desgastada blusa que usaba para dormir y se preparo para ponerse su mas lindo vestido, coloco las vendas en su pecho y luego se perfumo con las últimas gotas de una vieja botella. Dejo caer el vestido morado sobre su cuerpo., abrocho un listón plateado en su cintura, entonces procedió a peinarse y ponerse un poco de maquillaje.

Cuando estuvo completamente lista bajo la escala que llevaba al cuarto central de la casa. Los cuartos de su hermano y sus padres estaban en ese piso, y el de Jin había sido perfeccionado en el antes inexistente segundo piso de la casa. Es verdad que se volvía angosto hacia las orillas pero su padre había solucionado muy bien el darle un espacio a su hija sin una inversión abrumadora. Jin no vivía en una familia acomodada de Ba Sing Sei. Había dejado el colegio hace un año pues de continuarlo tendría que ir a la gran Universidad y sus padres no podían con ese gasto, se entretenía ayudando a su madre en las mañanas y por las tardes vendiendo artesanías y flores en la ciudad. Cuando acababa iba a una pequeña tienda de té donde tenía una taza de té y un bocadillo del día por tres cobres. Era mas barato que volver a casa y que su madre cocinara para ella.

Ese día sin embargo era diferente. Ese día su padre y su hermano serían asignados al ejercito para labores de exploración fuera de los muros de Ba Sing Sei. Sus padres trataban de hacerlo sonar lindo, porque con el salario que les llegaría directamente a ellas y al no tener dos estómagos que alimentar por un largo tiempo la situación de la familia mejoraría mucho, ya habían hecho planes, sobre mejorar el cuarto de Jin y comprar una pequeña granja no muy lejos de allí. "Pronto las cosas mejoraran querida" le decía su padre repetidas veces. Pero Jin no quería que las cosas mejoraran a ese costo. Una misión de exploración y conservación de la paz fuera de los muros de Ba Sing Sei era ir a la guerra con la nación del fuego, no importa que nadie lo dijera ella lo sabía, lo escuchaba de unos almirantes que solían frecuentar el mismo té que ella. Pero Jin no decía nada, se quedaba callada frente a las tres personas que mas amaba en el mundo mientras su padre miraba orgulloso a su hermosa niña.

-Jin, con esa hermosa sonrisa y los modales que has adquirido pronto vendrá un joven apuesto a pedirnos tu mano.-Le dijo y sonrió y Jin en verdad se sentía feliz de que su padre sonriera aunque estuviera asustada del matrimonio.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa, y la tensión aunque estaba allí parecía difícil de percibir, excepto para Jin, una lagrima empezó a rodar por su mejilla y corrió el maquillaje que había usado.

Su hermano se quedo mirándola un rato hasta que se levanto de la mesa y le extendió el brazo.

-Ven hay algo que quiero que veas en el jardín de mamá.-Su voz era la mas dulce que Jin conocía.

Caminó lentamente como se suponía que debía hacerlo. Hasta que su hermano se detuvo y volteo ya en el jardín.

-Hermana no estas tratando de cortejarme a mí; somos iguales hijos de los mismos bondadosos padres y no me gusta que camines detrás de mi.-Le dijo rompiendo todas las reglas que les había enseñado su conservadora familia.-Y esa no es la única imprudencia que cometeré ahora hermanita.-Continuo.-Sabes? Dicen que en la nación del fuego la princesa es la guerrera que heredará el trono. Que es mas poderosa que su hermano aunque no tiene ahora mas que 13 años. Es mas joven que nosotros Jin, Los soldados dicen que hace poco capturaron a un Maestro Fuego, un hombre de unos 30 años que había sido parte de la guardia real quien dice que en comparación con los ojos dorados de la familia real ningún castigo o tortura parece grande. Te digo esto Jin porque sabes a donde vamos papá y yo. Vamos a pelear despiadados maestros fuego que sin embargo le temen a una niña de 13 años allí esta mi mejor esperanza.-Jin estaba muy confundida con las palabras de su hermano, no era muy bueno explicando las cosas o marcando un punto sobre otro.-Creo que quiero decir que debes ser fuerte mientras no estamos sí? Tienes que cuidar a mamá y dejar que la flama de tu verdadero espíritu fluya porque si la guerra llega a la ciudad (Lo que siempre niegan que pasara) vas a tener que ser muy valiente. Hable con Dek, acepto enseñarte a manejar el arco cuando tengas tiempo libre. Será un secreto entre nosotros esta bien?

Jin se quedo callada pensando en todo lo que le decía su hermano. Asintiendo con la cabeza. En realidad ella entendía de que hablaba, de no ser solo una chica tímida y asustada. Ella no quería saber nada de la guerra y no iría a ver a Dek pero entendía todas las otras palabras de su hermano.

-La guerra no llegara a mi hermano.-Le dijo finalmente.-Mientras tu estés peleando a esos tontos maestros fuego fuera de la ciudad.-Su hermano sonrió oscuramente.

-Es hora de irse Tresh.-Se escucho la voz de su padre a lo lejos.

-En un momento vamos.-Dijo Tresh.-Antes quiero mostrarte algo Jin. Esta escondido bajo las plantas de mamá por si los Dai Li hicieran una inspección sorpresa.-Tresh retiro las plantas a su izquierda y había unos maderos medio podridos cuando su hermano los quitó Jin se dio cuenta que en realidad estaban huecos, que una espada enfundada estaba allí.

-Es una doble espada Jin, una sola arma en dos piezas. La encontré en el primer entrenamiento fuera de las murallas. Espero que no te llegue el tiempo de usarla, talvez nos veamos pronto, dicen que el Avatar ha regresado y que el guío personalmente a esas tribus que llegaron la semana pasada, que es un chiquillo pero es un poderoso maestro aire.-Después los dos hermanos se quedaron en silencio mientras acomodaban de vuelta as plantas y salían rumbo al tren.

Al salir de la casa lo hicieron despacio, orgullosos, su padre y hermano delante de ellas. Jin alcanzo a leer en sus labios que esa era la última vez que jamás harían eso. Llegaron al tren muy rápido le pareció a la chica. Y allí abrazaron por última vez en un muy largo tiempo o quizá por siempre a los dos valientes hombres.

-Porque no te llevaste tu la espada?.-Pregunto de pronto Jin al oído de su hermano.

-Cuando la ví pensé en ti, no se porque.-Le contesto y luego subió al tren y desapareció de la vida de Jin, su madre se quedó platicando con otras señoras cuyos hombres o hijos habían sido asignados en el mismo lugar y Jin se fue caminando sola hasta la tienda de té. Le pareció la ciudad mas vacía del mundo.

Cuando llego a la tienda de té este por primera vez le pareció simplemente agua con hierbas; nunca había sido un gran té pero solo en ese momento le supo falto de algo. Sin embargo los almirantes estaban allí esa tarde.

-Escuadrones "Roca" y "Martillo" son asignados a ayudar esa aldea que se sublevo el mes pasado. La nación del fuego estará allí pronto y sin refuerzos los aplastaran.-Dijo uno de ellos, Jin no pudo evitar escucharlo porque en "Martillo estaban su padre y su hermano"

-Los aplastaran de todos modos me temo pero al menos darán una buena batalla, dicen que el actual lider de una de las flotas de la Nación Fuego es un hombre despiadado sí uniera fuerzas.-Replico su acompañante.

-La inteligencia dice que esta obsesionado con capturar al Avatar, yo creo que hay esperanzas de liberar esa zona desde allí podríamos llegar al sur a Cola de Ballena o Kioshi.-Protesto el primer almirante.

-Una muralla de hombres muy amplia, se podría quebrar en cualquier punto a menos que el Avatar en verdad se revele pronto y cambie el curso de la guerra.

Jin se quedo en silencio, nadie mas estaba en el café, ella no debía escuchar esa información pero la afecto. Se prometió volver allí cada día para averiguar el curso de la guerra. Ese conocimiento era valioso, de una manera u otra, quizá hasta podía pedir ser transferida a una unidad de inteligencia fuera de la ciudad, de esa horrible ciudad vacía, Siempre reclutaban jovencitas lindas para apoyar al ejercito, no parecía ser difícil involucrarse.

La chica le dio el último trago a su té y no sabía tan mal ya.

Capitulo I: Soledad en Ba Sing Sei.

Notas: Este es el primer capitulo de una fanfic que espero hacer, trataría en su totalidad de Jin, y de su visión de eventos en la serie, por ejemplo la caida de Ba Sing Sei. Espero comentarios positivos, negativos, en verdad quiero lograr una buena historia, el capitulo 1 es ciertamente lento y mas bien una introduccion y espero traducirlo pronto para obtener mas lectores.

Gracias por leer


	2. Chapter II: Oscuridad

Cuando Jin salió de la casa de té ya había oscurecido. Se apresuro por las calles esperando que el camino la llevara pronto a casa. Las sombras hicieron que pronto dejara de pensar en los problemas de su padre o los de su hermano. Sentía que alguien la seguía. Y Jin había aprendido a confiar en ese instinto en esa extraña y peligrosa ciudad. Se quedo mirando largo tiempo a los techos esperando ver una sombra o algo, pero no vio nada. Cuando regreso los ojos a la estrecha calle sin embargo se encontró con un alto Dai Li a muy pocos pasos de ella. Jin sonrió y cerro el movimiento de sus brazos, empezó a dar pasos mas pequeños y cuando estuvo a la distancia apropiada hizo una reverencia al oficial.

-Es una noche muy oscura para que las niñas anden solas por estas calles.-Le dijo el agente Dai Li. Y se puso frente a ella.

-Le ruego me disculpe, hoy mi padre y hermano han partido a exploración fuera de las murallas de la ciudad, los fui a despedir y me quede vagando sin rumbo hasta que note que anocheció.-Jin hablaba rápido y muy nerviosa ese agente en verdad la asustaba.-La tristeza me saco de este mundo señor pero debo ir a casa, mi madre debe estar preocupada.

-Que tan lejos vives niña?-Pregunto el agente Dai Li y en la oscuridad Jin pudo observar algo sombrío en su mirada.

-No esta lejos ya.-respondió Jin.-Una cuadra después de las ruinas del viejo muro.

El agente Dai Li cerro los ojos. Esas casas tenían paredes delgadas, no le sería útil para sus propósitos encaminarla a casa. Era una linda jovencita, si su padre había partido ese día a la guerra en primera no era un Maestro Tierra y en segunda quizá nunca volvería. Esta chica estaba sola en el mundo y el era parte del grupo que controlaba esa ciudad. No había consecuencias, había oido a sus compañeros hablar sobre actos igual o mas deshonrosos.

Jin sintió que sus pies eran capturados en la tierra de la calle, perdió el equilibrio y cayo, su cuerpo fue envuelto por piedras pequeñas y tierra su boca estaba atrapada antes de que pudiera gritar. Su hermoso vestido esta arruinado pero a ella no le importaba, sintió que las costuras se rasgaban y que sus ojos se volvían agua, se encogió tanto como pudo enredada en un manto de polvo hasta que escucho algo cortando el viento. Idéntico al sonido de a espada de su padre cuando practicaba en el pequeño jardín trasero pero con un curioso "splat" agregado. Luego pudo encogerse completamente, la tierra no tenía ya ningún poder sobre ella. Y sintió un par de manos que la ayudaban a ponerse en pie. Jin decidió abrir sus ojos, y pasara lo que pasara ella miraría y atacaría con sus ojos si era lo único que le quedaba. Cuando los abrió sintio que las cosas no estaban tan mal, que solo iban a ayudarla. Además el Dai Li estaba tirado en el piso su cuello sangrando.

Un hombre mayor decían sus manos, su rostro estaba entre las sombras.

-Mi sobrino se encargara de esconderlo; es un Maestro Tierra te iras y no contaras lo que paso; no hay mas agentes en la zona, si te vas ahora puede que no te pases la vida en una prisión sufriendo a diario el mismo tipo de humillaciones que sufriste e ibas a sufrir esta noche.

Jin se fue corriendo el hombre que la salvo llevaba ropas blancas. Jin nunca vio su rostro pero no olvido a la persona.

Cuando llego a su casa su madre estaba dormida, busco algo con que arroparla y después de hacerlo subió a su cuarto con una pequeña vela para ver que se podía hacer por el vestido, sí, podía arreglarlo para volver a usarlo, pero jamás sería el hermoso vestido que fue.

Jin arranco una parte del vestido que estaba ya casi desprendida, era parte del encaje que llevaba en toda la pierna izquierda. Cuando amaneció Jin estaba dormida sobre el vestido, así la encontró su madre, la encamino a su cama y se llevo el vestido que ahora parecía mas sencillo aunque Jin había cosido con cuidado y aun era hermoso. La madre de Jin lo guardo esperando repararlo completamente algún día para cuando su padre volviera.

Cuando Jin se despertó era muy tarde al día siguiente. Salió corriendo de su casa para vender su vestido morado no estaba. Solo tenía en el puño el pequeño pedazo de encaje arruinado que había removido. Lo guardo en su bolso todo el día, en el trabajo y luego en el té donde ninguna noticia de su padre llego.

Finalmente cuando volvió a casa con el crepúsculo (Jamás andaría sola de noche de nuevo pensó) fue al jardín y saco la espada, esta vez no solo la vio sino que la extrajo de su funda y dejo caer una de las espadas.

"Diablos Tresh dijo que era una doble espada porque lo tuve que olvidar!" Recogió la otra parte del pisolas coloco en una pequeña tabla a la altura de sus manos mientras ato el encaje en la funda, entonces empezó a practicar con las espadas pero solamente se sintió muy torpe y pronto lo dejo. Escondió las espadas y fue a dormir esperando que el día siguiente le trajera algo nuevo y agradable. Porque todo ese día se sintió asustada, observada y acorralada.

"Tiene que pasar con el tiempo" Se repitió todo el día y también en su cama mientras se quedaba dormida.

Notas: El segundo capitulo esta listo, se que es una historia lenta pero el capitulo 3 mejorara siendo un paralelo temporal a El Asedio del Norte. Ademas tomara tiempo para llegar a Tales porque despues seguiria el comic que estoy en vias de conseguir.


	3. Chapter III: La luz del Fuego

Dos semanas pasaron desde que su padre se fue. Jin al fin se acostumbro a no buscar a ninguno de los dos en la mesa del desayuno, finalmente logro mover las dos espadas sin sentirse torpe, y pidió a Dek ayuda con estas, el le dijo lo poco que sabía sobre Espadas Dobles.

Ninguna noticia llego en la casa de té, este empezaba a parecerle terrible en su sabor, pero siguió yendo esperando enterarse de algo, cualquier cosa, y su vida se volvió un repetitivo viaje, de casa a las plazas de comercio, de allí a la casa de té, de allí a casa de nuevo.

Hasta que un día decidió caminar por otra calle. Recordó un lugar al que su padre los llevaba de niños.

_La pequeña Jin se quedaba mirando las luces de la fuente mientras Tresh le arrojaba agua, Jin sonreía pero no dejaba de ver las luces y Tresh siempre acababa disculpándose cuando veía que la luz había encontrado un camino para reflejarse mas brillante en sus ojos. _

_-Porque te llamas Tresh hermano?-Le pregunto Jin un día cuando el estaba a punto de arrojar agua en su rostro. La pregunta lo saco de balance. _

_-Porque te llamas Jin; eh Jin?- Contesto Tresh sin entender lo que significaba la pregunta de Jin._

_Su padre sin embargo había oído todo esto. Fue por los dos y les contó una historia sobre como un hombre hace mucho tiempo lo había ayudado cuando un batallón de la Nación Fuego iba a atraparlo. Lo ayudo a escabullirse en los bosques, pero un soldado finalmente notó que había alguien allí. El hombre le dijo que corriera y salió de los arbustos. Se dejo capturar pensaba el. Y le dijo que su nombre era Tresh, de allí el nombre tan poco común de su hermano._

Y eran estos los recuerdos que Jin tenía cuando iba a La Fuente de las Lámparas. Se quedaba allí hasta que estaba apunto de anochecer, entonces corría a casa.

Finalmente llegaron noticias y el salario de su padre y hermano. El hombre a la puerta esa mañana no dijo mucho, y lo que dijo Jin lo recordó de memoria.

"Martillo un escuadrón de exploración en el que sus familiares sirven honrosamente ha sido asignado a una posición al sur de aquí, sin mas le aseguramos que los hombres están sanos y salvos porque solo los bandidos se oponen a los ejércitos del Reino Tierra"

Jin sabía que era mentira todo eso de los bandidos, pero no había porque creer que las cosas habían salido mal para las personas que amaba. Y ese fue un día tranquilo.

Jin hizo la rutina de todos los días. Al final fue a la fuente donde un hombre viejo estaba sentado, Jin jamás había visto ese rostro antes pero pudo reconocerlo y puso su mejor sonrisa mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

-Gracias!-Dijo mientras la hacia.

El viejo sonrió, parecía muy noble para estar en esa zona de la ciudad. Jin hubiera preguntado justo eso, pero eso mostraría que pocos modales tenía. El viejo sin embargo la invito a sentarse junto con el, Jin lo hizo tan delicada como le fue posible.

-Veo que tienes unos grandes modales jovencita. Y una gran belleza también.-Le dijo el anciano.-También entiendo que te gustan los lugares verdaderamente hermosos de esta ciudad.

Jin asintió con la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba un poco. Tenía mucha confianza en ese hombre, no era siniestro, parecía honesto cual tan pocas personas en esa ciudad.

-Tus ojos parecen estar llenos de preguntas niña. Te permito que me preguntes.-Acertó el anciano, estaba esperando que le preguntara su nombre, o su historia.

-Gracias señor, se por sus actos y sus palabras que usted no pertenece a esta ciudad. Y por su edad puede ser que haya visto todo el mundo. O una gran parte de el. Yo nunca podré salir de la ciudad de muros y secretos que es esta capital. Pronto vendrá algún soldado con suerte de algún rango y me pedirá en matrimonio, me dejará en casa como un adorno mientras se va a la guerra y ve todo el mundo, cuando eso pase quiero pensar en el mundo de afuera y esperaba que usted me pudiera contar de el, de los bosques mas grandes que esta ciudad, los desiertos profundos, y el mar.-Jin inmediatamente sintió que había sido descortés y que no había hecho la pregunta adecuada. Pero el hombre frente a ella sonrió.

-No pequeña, me temo que no he visto todo el mundo, Viví en mi pueblo toda mi vida, apenas y salí en el retiro de la adolescencia, Y no sabía que había mas allá de las montañas hasta que tuvimos que huir y venir aquí.-Empezó a contarle.-Pero ví el Cañón de la Muerte en el camino hacía aquí, y el paso de la serpiente estuvo a mi lado mientras navegábamos al puerto. Si conozco el mar y las montañas, pero muy poco del mar y las montañas. No conozco las tierras de hielo perpetuo donde viven las Tribus Agua. Te contare de lo que he visto si eso te conforta. Pero también te diré que esta guerra no durara ya mucho tiempo. El Avatar ha regresado, yo mismo lo he visto, es un niño de buen corazón que habla con la verdad que hemos olvidado en estos tiempos, es cierto que es muy joven pero algo me dio esperanza cuando nos alejamos, no es sobre esperanza para mi porque mi caminar en este mundo pronto llegará a su fin. Es sobre esperanza para ti. Cuando llegamos aquí y vi como eran en verdad las cosas pensé que debí quedarme en mi tierra peleando hasta morir por ella. Ahora quiero creer que estoy aquí para traerte esperanza.-El viejo callo un momento. Había anochecido pero Jin no lo había notado prestando atención a las palabras del hombre que le parecía tan sabio frente a ella.

Cuando el silencio se prolongó Jin se dio cuenta de que era de noche, pero no se movió.

-No iras a casa ahora niña?-Le pregunto el anciano.

-Si señor, no quitare mas de su tiempo hablando de tierras lejanas.-Contesto Jin sumisa.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa.-Replico el anciano.

-No tengo miedo he estado asustada cada vez que anochece, pero ahora mismo no tengo miedo.-Respondió Jin sabiendo a que se refería el extranjero.

-No permitiría que te pasará nada mientras estuviera yo aquí y te encaminaré a casa por supuesto, Pero estoy ya muy viejo, y aunque nada se ha sabido del incidente aquel día. Si algo pasará no podría enfrentar a un Dai Li cara a cara y arreglármelas para sobrevivir.-Luego se quedo en silencio.-Sin embargo creo que puedo hacer algo para que no sientas miedo a la noche, y puedas venir a la fuente a la hora que quieras.

Jin no contesto, pero sus ojos decían lo que sus palabras no.

-En mi aldea hay una técnica solo enseñada al líder que puede paralizar a un oponente con un toque. Es seguro, no requiere de mas fuerza que levantar una taza de té, y yo quiero darte ese regalo porque no me quedan hijos, cuando me vaya no tendré mas herederos y aunque hemos elegido a quien tomara mi lugar y le he mostrado todo lo que debe saber. Quiero enseñarte esto a ti.

Jin hizo un gesto de humildad mientras agradecía. Aquel día sería digno de recordarse en un largo tiempo pensó, pero no imagino que sería así para todo el mundo.

De pronto La Luna llena sobre sus cabezas desapareció, no era Luna nueva ni una gran nube cubriéndola; La Luna solo se desvaneció, Jin no podía entender o explicar como pero así fue. Toda la ciudad se oscureció, un par de velas en todos lados trataban de iluminar el lugar. Pero en realidad era una oscuridad casi asfixiante…Excepto en la Fuente, allí las luces alumbraron mas ese día que cualquier otro día jamás, desafiando a la oscuridad, Jin y el hombre sentado a su lado se quedaron en silencio mientras el desenfundo su espada, en ese circulo de luz mortecina el hombre realizó el movimiento que prometió enseñar a Jin, Jin lo imitó solo moviendo su brazo aun sentada en la fuente y el viejo sonrió en señal de aprobación, luego empezó a caminar hasta perderse en la oscuridad, y Jin se quedo sola en la fuente, el único punto bien iluminado fuera de los muros del Palacio que iluminaba allá a lo lejos, pero nada era tan bello como esas lámparas. Jin se ruborizo un poco, estaba encantada con el fuego, el movimiento de las flamas cautivo sus ojos no solo con la inocencia ó luminosidad de cuando era niña, no, había algo mas. Por un rato La Luna no volvió, pero eso en verdad no le importó a Jin, se quedo mirando Fuego reflejado en el agua, el viento golpeando su rostro casi sin parpadear. Completamente ida, tras mucho tiempo le pareció ver una silueta muy muy lejos subiendo al cielo, Jin podía jurar que era una chica no sabía porque, cuando la pequeña silueta alcanzó el lugar donde La Luna solía estar; un punto de luz volvió a aparecer, volviéndose mas grande, mas físico hasta que La Luna volvió a estar allí frente a todos orgullosa. El Fuego de las Lámparas debió haber perdido su efecto en ese momento, pero cuando Jin lo volvió a ver era igual de hermoso, nada había cambiado aun con Luna en el cielo. El anciano estaba no muy lejos de allí noto Jin cuidando la entrada principal escondido en las sombras. Sin decir muchas palabras mas caminaron de vuelta hasta la casa de Jin. Se despidieron cortésmente y Jin durmió profundamente aquella noche y soñó con Fuego.

Notas: No había puesto que por favor dejen comentarios, en verdad nada me gustaria mas que saber que han leido estas tres hojas. Se que no hay mucha accion pero es la historia de una chica sencilla en Ba Sing Sei, el capitulo que sigue finalmente narra los dias en que Zuko estuvo en Sei. Pero no lo posteare ahora sino hasta que tenga el material para el episodio que seguiria esto es el comic de la nick presents. Entonces cualquier error o idea que noten la aprecio.

Planeo hacer este tipo de relatos de los personajes menores aunque no creo que sean tan largos como el de Jin. Acepto hacer historias en concurso o por peticion, solo quiero mejorar la manera en que escribo. Gracias


	4. Chapter IV: Compañia

-1Jin despertó antes que el Sol; su rostro se sentía ruborizado, ý ella se sentía extrañada.

Al cerrar los ojos solo podía ver llamas no solo amarillas o naranjas, sino de todos los colores. Su sueño había sido tan hermoso, tan extraño, solo podía recordar flamas de mil tonalidades alrededor de ella, sin embargo se sentía muy avergonzada con la reacción que había provocado en ella, algo extraño había ocurrido, y la avergonzaba mas el pensar que sin mas, se había sentido muy bien, pero mas aún la avergonzaba el pensamiento que le lleno la mente en la última hora de la noche, ella deseó haber sido un Maestro Fuego; tal pensamiento era tan deshonroso, Jin se sintió ultrajada por sus propias ideas, necesitaba un baño.

En cuanto amaneció se preparo el baño, y cuando hubo terminado con este fue a lavar su pijama. Sus movimientos rápidos y certeros, su madre notó esto y Jin no pudo evitar esa bochornosa platica cuando terminó el desayuno.

Su madre le estaba hablando de chicos, pero su sueño, no podía recordar mucho de su sueño lo único presente era el fuego. Era difícil de explicar.

La joven se sintió muy aliviada cuando llego la hora de ir a vender a la plaza. No entendió muy bien porque, pero cuando estuvo allí y vio a todos asustados y hablando de lo ocurrido en la noche no pudo sentirse mas avergonzada, sino feliz, feliz como no recordaba haber estado. El té de nuevo no sabía muy delicioso, pero estaba bien, todo estaba bien en su mundo porque ella se sabía conocedora de un secreto como ningún otro, y esperaba algún día poder mostrar ese secreto a alguien.

Y las semanas pasaron.

El salario y las noticias del ejercito llegaron un par de veces, y todo parecía estar bien. En verdad su vida parecía mejorar, el mismo día que llego el tercer salario ella fue a la tienda de té cuando pidió un tradicional té "Fortuna" y probo esperando encontrar la mezcla tan homogénea que ningún sabor resaltaba en el. Jin descubrió que ese no era el caso, El té sabía mejor que en los mejores días. Era completamente diferente, y las semillas y hojas si formaron una figura en el fondo de la taza como se suponía debía ocurrir en ese té. La figura que se formó Jin la conocía bien de sus juegos de niña con sus amigas. La forma significaba "Destino" Jin no quiso buscarle un significado hasta que el mesero le pregunto si deseaba algo mas, Jin no había volteado a verlo cuando le trajo el té muy preocupada limpiando sus manos y contando el dinero que había ganado. Pero esta vez volteó a verlo y vio los ojos mas hermosos que jamás había visto y eso le pareció curioso porque uno de los ojos del joven mesero estaba envuelto en una horrible cicatriz, pero eso solo lo hacia mas profundo, y hacia que el otro ojo pareciera perfecto, El joven mesero sonrió lo mejor que pudo aunque no parecía muy contento sirviendo té. Un joven que quiere algo mas de la vida pensó Jin en ese instante, luego rectificó su idea. Un joven que merece algo distinto y busca algo mas grande en la vida. Jin no pudo evitar pedirle otra taza de té con una sonrisa en el rostro. Y el pronto volvió trayéndole la taza. Era el doble de lo que debía gastar, Jin se sintió culpable. Pero cuando el chico la miro con su té en las manos no importó tanto ya.

-Ha sido el mejor té que he probado en mi vida.-Dijo Jin mientras le retiraba la segunda taza de té. Luego se incorporo usando toda la etiqueta que tenía (Que ahora parecía tan insuficiente) y fue a pagar.

-Me aseguraré de contarle a mi Tio lo que piensas de su té.-Le dijo el chico mientras se alejaba a la parte trasera de la tienda.

El Tio era un hombre mayor tras la barra donde estaba la caja.

-Que es lo que debe decirme mi sobrino?-Pregunto en un tono juguetón el Tio.

-Que el té de hoy es el mejor que he probado en mi vida señor.-Dijo Jin no con tanta emoción sino mas bien con respeto.

-Me alegra que le guste la forma en que lo preparo.-Dijo mientras tomaba las piezas de metal y las ponía en la caja.-Espero que tan adorable señorita nos favorezca con su presencia seguido, no hay mejor motivo para hacer un buen té que complacer tan especial cliente.

Jin se sonrojo un poco, agradeció y camino fuera de la casa de té. Y cuando estuvo en las calles empezó a caminar rápido sintiendo algo dentro de ella, su estomago se sentía vació, pero al mismo tiempo tan lleno, si no se reía en alto sentía que se iba a desmayar. No le importaban los modales mientras daba pequeños saltos en la calle. Quería volver al té el día siguiente, no porque el té hubiera mejorado tanto, ni porque los almirantes fueran ese día de la semana (Después de dos mes estando allí casi a diario había aprendido eso) Solo quería ver a ese mesero otra vez. Y esperaba poder hacer algo para que el dolor se fuera lejos de el, y no le importara su cicatriz (Jin estaba casi segura de que el creyó que eso es lo que veía en el extrañada) llego a casa directamente a dormir, y los escarabajo-grillos solo la arrullaron mas y mas.

Se levanto al día siguiente, se peino como mejor pudo, y pensó en pedir el vestido morado a su madre, pero encontró un doloroso recuerdo cuando pensó en el. Así que solo tomo un atuendo café que tenía que también le parecía lindo, se baño, puso las vendas en su pecho, las agujas en su cabello, luego acomodo la ropa como mejor pudo, uso algo de maquillaje en sus labios, salió de la casa mientras su madre le ofrecía el desayuno.

-No gracias, no tengo hambre mama.-Dijo mientras salía corriendo, fue directo a la Casa de té. Sabía a que hora abrirían, se mantuvo a una distancia aceptable, tratando de mantenerse tranquila aunque ella sentía que se notaba su nerviosismo, que sus mejillas debían estar rojas y no por el maquillaje. El vació en su estomago volvió, y apenas y podía contener su respiración. Arreglo un poco mas su cabello, se pregunto porque estaba haciendo esto si el probablemente no la vería. El Tio y el llegaron poco después que ella por la misma calle, el estuvo a unos metros, esperaba que pudiera oler la fragancia de flores silvestres que ella misma había mezclado, volteó a verlo, no mucho tiempo, y el volteó a verla con algo de desconfianza. Ella siguió caminando en la dirección contraría aunque volteo una vez mas. Y el estaba viendo hacia ella y estaba… Asustado? A ella le pareció que había un deje de preocupación en el o nerviosismo, pero eso quizá era una buena señal.

Los días no fueron mas repetitivos para Jin, aunque su rutina seguía siendo la misma. Probó de nuevo todos los sabores de té y sintió sabores completamente distintos. Una tarde salió temprano de la Casa de té y al día siguiente escucho el rumor de la gente en las calles, un loco había atacado la casa de té y clamaba que los refugiados que trabajaban allí eran maestros fuego…Jin no pudo evitar sonreír. No el mesero no podría ser de la Nación del Fuego; no el que había sido atacado probablemente por uno de esos monstruos y le habían dejado esa marca en la cara. Desde que lo vio y adivino la historia de su cicatriz Jin ni quiso ser mas Maestro Fuego, y le pareció una idea tan estupida pero no importante.

Al final el mesero joven había tomado las espadas dobles de un guardia y había enfrentado a este loco, el un simple mesero se enfrento a un hombre forjado en la guerrilla de los bosques al sur y lo igualo en habilidades. El mesero era entonces un guerrero, el mejor de los guerreros que no manejara la tierra.

Jin no pudo controlarse, no llevaba sus mejores ropas aunque si había peinado una trenza cuidadosamente esa tarde, se quedo mirando al mesero toda el tiempo, hasta que notó que este le decía algo a su Tio. Temiendo que pensaran mal de ella no le quedo otra opción mas que acercarse y preguntar su nombre y dar el suyo e invitarlo a salir, eso estaba fuera de todas las reglas que le había dado su madre, pero frente a Lee (Porque así se llamaba le dijo) eso no importaba, Lee parecía extrañado de que alguien lo invitara a salir, y Jin creyó saber el porque, pero el Tio había sido rápido para contestar y la cita había quedado fijada. Y Jin tenía tantas cosas que decir que no sabía como decir. Quería la oportunidad de abrazarlo, de hablar con el. De saber que podría pasar.

_Un día pequeña algún chico valiente te invitara a salir, y tu debes de permanecer callada, reír de los chistes que haga, ser paciente, y recatada, usar todo lo que se te ha enseñado, entonces él chico podrá querer volverte a ver, y eventualmente pedirte en matrimonio, entonces vivirás en otra casa. Y eventualmente tu tendras tus hijos y tu familia, serás feliz sirviendo en tu casa, vistiendo, ayudando. Serás uno de los dos pilares, la que la mantendrá unida.-Le decía su madre seriamente mientras peinaba su cabello. Que tenía eso que ver con el fuego? Se preguntaba Jin y las siguientes palabras se lo respondieron. _

Y todos esos consejos se borraron de ella completamente cuando lo vio salir de la tienda, con todo su cabello relamido, nah, ese no era el, Jin llevo su mano al cabello y lo despeino. Eso parecía estar bien ya que una pequeña luz brillo en los ojos de Lee. Y lo que diera luz a esos ojos no podía estar mal. Caminar por las calles de la ciudad nunca había sido tan lindo, Jin iba del brazo del chico, nada de ir detrás como Kei su amiga de la infancia lo hacía con su esposo. Lee no era de Ba Sing Sei, el era de un mundo mas lindo, era el único pedazo del mundo externo que quería si iba a quedarse en Ba Sing Sei toda su vida. Pero Lee no quería ser un mesero. El quizá viajaría eventualmente, y si la llevaba con el, sería muy atrevido pedirle que le enseñara a manejar las espadas que le dejo su hermano? Seguramente sí, pero Jin quería verlo. Oh deseaba tanto haberlo visto usar esas espadas. Pelear como un verdadero héroe, Jin no hubiera podido sentirse mas segura con el Avatar. Y toda la nación del fuego podía caer ahora, el príncipe y la princesa de fuego. La princesa de Fuego no podría mirar a Lee a los ojos pensó, no a esos ojos dorados. Llegaron al restaurante mientras estas ideas se agolpaban en la cabeza de Jin.

Jin siguió soñando, soñando mucho se dio cuenta de repente cuando el le hizo notar que estaba comiendo mucho para ser una chica, ella solo puedo pronunciar un gracias medio intencionado…era cierto, había olvidado todos los modales que debía tener. Aunque en ese mismo momento sintió que esos modales eran un juego de niños que los adultos pobres de Ba Sing Sei jugaban en comparación con los verdaderos estándares de las cortes reales. Y fue extraño cuando Lee le aclaro al mesero que ella no era su novia. Jin pronto pensó en la cicatriz y en como eso lo debía hacer sentirse inseguro, eso tenía que ser. La platica se sentía un poco fría, ella preguntaba pero el arrojaba respuestas concisas que la obligaban a preguntar mas. Vengo de un circo dijo finalmente, y ella le pregunto que acto hacía, entonces el contesto malabares tan pronto como pudo y ella le otorgo unos trastos para que lo intentara diciendo que quería aprender. La mirada de Lee la hizo sentir como si estuviera presionándolo demasiado. Sobretodo cuando no logro hacer malabares, Lee se sonrojo un poco; estaba mintiendo, pero Jin había escuchado que no se debe hablar a una pareja de la guerra porque son temas turbios y no deben manchar esa relación. Y Jin pensó que Lee en verdad era mejor de lo que pensó en un principio, dispuesto a hacerla reír a costa de si mismo antes que contarle sobre la guerra. El tenía que ser el adecuado, a el tenía que llevarlo a la fuente. Y en cuanto todo estuvo saldado en el restaurante allí lo llevó, corriendo emocionada de haber encontrado a la persona indicada. Le contaba sobre la fuente, pero sus palabras no hacían justicia a lo que Lee estaba a punto de ver, cuando estuvieran en la fuente terminarían arropados de esa hermosa luz y entonces habría un beso. Jin lo sabía, casi pudo verlo después de todo ese era su destino.

Ese tenía que ser su destino; aunque esa idea se borró cuando llegaron allí los dos corriendo, sonriendo un poco y las Lámparas estaban apagadas. Y entonces su destino le pareció extraño, y esa era la mayor señal que podía esperar. Que estuvieran apagadas era un mal presagio, quizá ella y Lee no estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Entonces e la miro, y le dijo que tenía una sorpresa, que debía cerrar los ojos sin trampas.

Y Jin los cerro. Y al cerrarlos escucho algo extraño, y a Lee moverse, pero no entendió exactamente para que.

-Ya puedes abrirlos.-Le dijo suavemente.

Jin creyó que las luces siempre serían igualmente hermosas. Igual con Luna que sin Luna. Pero estaba tan equivocada, porque jamás se habían visto tan hermosas como esa noche. El amarillo de las flamas era único, diferente a los tonos que estaba acostumbrada a ver, mas cercano al de sus sueños, entonces su sueño mismo le pareció un mensaje sobre este día.

"Mira están brillando para ti" Creyó escuchar a Lee aunque no estaba segura de realmente haberlo oído, o de si se refería a las flamas o las estrellas que de pronto se pusieron frente a ella. La pregunta sobre como lo había hecho no le cruzó la mente. No podía haber nada mal en esas luces prendidas capaces de rechazar cualquier acto oscuro en sí mismo.

"Ahora por ti daría toda mi sangre y te seguiría hasta el corazón de la Nación del Fuego" Pensó Jin esperando no haber dicho eso en alto, tantos pensamientos pero en realidad no había pasado tanto tiempo y la expresión en su rostro, esa luz en sus ojos como la describía su hermano debería explicarle a Lee porque no tenía palabras. Lee sonrió. Y con la fuente prendida por el Jin entendió que a ella le tocaba iniciar el beso.


	5. Chapter V: Rechazo

La cita había funcionado, si bien no era perfecta, Jin tuvo que admitir que de hecho había sido bastante extraña pero no le importaba mucho pues había mejorado en instantes, y por un minuto mientras Jin miro la fuente y Lee la observo las cosas parecían fluir de maravilla.

"Tengo que besarlo" Pensaba Jin y el pensamiento se repetía a si mismo una y otra vez cobrando vida y fuerza cada vez mayor, Jin llevo una mano a la de Lee otra a su cabello, dejo su mirada alegre por una mucho mas provocativa, y volteó lista para besar a Lee. Podía sentir su respiración cuando algo se interpuso entre ellos.

-Un pequeño obsequio; es un cupón para una taza de té.-Le dijo Lee.

Las palabras que salieron de la boca de Jin después trataban de darle un cumplido a Lee mientras ocultaban su decepción porque Lee se había opuesto al beso.

-Yo también tengo un regalo para ti.-Le dijo Jin pensando un poco en la estrategia adecuada.-Pero es tu turno de cerrar los ojos…Sin trampas.

Lee lo hizo y ella se preparó, por fin entendió todo eso que dijo su madre sobre los chicos unas semanas atrás, y lo beso, por un instante y suavemente, un beso inocente, Jin lo disfruto pero lo disfruto aun mas cuando el tomó la iniciativa y le regreso el beso.

Jin no hubiera podido (Aun si hubiera estado minimamente interesada en pensar fríamente en ello) todas las sensaciones que tuvo en esos momentos, era como sí alguién finalmente estuviera haciendo de su vida una leyenda, donde ella era la doncella principal. Jin se pudo mirar en un espejo de la mano de Lee soñando de nuevo, le era tan fácil soñar al lado de Lee pero igual de fácil se rompió el espejo en el que se reflejaba cuando Lee retiro sus labios de los suyos.

A Jin no le importó ocultar su tristeza.

-Que ocurre?-Pregunto, esperaba algo lindo como respuesta, o una historia sobre un amor perdido en la guerra, algo así podía manejarlo, el dolor de Lee quizá debía ser procurado poco a poco y ella tomaría su tiempo. Pero no fue eso lo que recibió aunque fue una insinuación de hechos sombrios.

-Es complicado dijó mientras caminaba rápidamente lejos de la fuente.

Y en verdad era complicado para Jin, como es que el dolor y la dulzura se podían mezclar tan pronto y en dosis tan iguales que no sabía cual era la mas fuerte justo como en los tés que no preparaba el tió de Lee.

Las lámparas sin embargo seguían siendo hermosas. Muy hermosas y Jin se pudo dar a la tarea de buscar que era lo complicado.

Lo complicado era encender esas lámparas tan rápido como por arte de magia aunque eso claro era algo que quizá había aprendido del circo sí alguna vez había estado en el.

Entonces entendió que quizá no era un truco de magia y la revelación la golpeó muy fuerte, y dolía tanto como un golpe y uno tan fuerte que se doblo sobre su vientre y empezó a llorar.

-Yo se quien eres Lee. Ese joven también sabía sino quien eras al menos si "que" eras.-Grito a la fuente. Pero por mas que trato el fuego en las lámparas seguía siendo hermoso.

Y Jin solo pudo irse casí arrastrando a casa y subir a su cama pero no pudo dormir, ni un solo momento en la noche, pensando en todas las probabilidades y en lo que podía significar la llegada de Lee a la ciudad.

Venían a acabar con la paz. Esa idea llego a su mente un par de veces pero en verdad le parecía imposible.

Pero era imposible ó lo era? Porque había rumores que hace no mucho la muralla externa había sido atacada y que no ser por el Avatar habría caído a estas alturas. Sería posible que fuera una distracción para infiltrar a Lee y su tio y quien sabe cuantos mas maestros fuego en la ciudad?

Todo era posible, pero porque aun así Lee le parecía tan simpático y sin embargo cargado de una tristeza que ella creía era su deber aliviar? Porque?

Jin durmió mucho mas que de costumbre el día siguiente, aún así se apresuro a la plaza a vender una vez que había terminado, no planeaba ir a la tienda de té, en verdad no planeaba ir, volvió a casa por la tarde.

Confundida aún muy confundida. Tenia que darles una oportunidad, una oportunidad y si le costaba la vida se aseguraría que también les costara a ellos la invasión. Pero como? Como lograr hablar con ellos y si en verdad eran los malos sujetos que eran lograría avisar aunque eso le costara la vida, Jin tuvo una idea.

Busco en su cajón por un viejo silbato, y cuando lo tuvo se fue corriendo a la tienda de té.

Era ya el tercer día desde que ocurriera la cita.

Encontró un afiche maltratado que decía que el Avatar buscaba a su bisonte. No le dio mucha importancia.

Cuando llego a la tienda de té sin embargo no estaban ya allí, la tienda vacia completamente el dueño le dijo que les habían ofrecido una tienda en la zona alta de la ciudad.

Un montón de cosas entraron en la mente de Jin como eso siendo "Lo complicado" en verdad prefería esa explicación. Que Lee la había dejado solo porque era pobre y pronto se mudarían a la zona alta de la ciudad, pero no funciono. No tenía el sentido que la otra explicación. Llego andando a la fuente, y aunque trato de verla hermosa, no lo era, y no era que aun no anocheciera, sino que no se veía tan viva como con Lee.

-Maldición.-Se sentó allí un rato no segura de que iba a hacer.

Entonces tuvo una visión extraña. Se vio sentada a lado del Señor del Fuego, en el trono de ese imperio. Se vio como todo lo que no era, rodeada de flamas de muchos colores y sonriendo.

Y tuvo miedo, miedo de ella misma y de esas imágenes.

Siguió caminando de vuelta a casa.

No pudo dormir mucho, no esta vez. El dormir le traía ese desagradable sueño. Se sentía tan impura. Tomo un baño al amanecer, se coloco vendas y ropa, sin peinarse o maquillaje, salió de casa y anduvo por toda la ciudad, completamente ida, perdida, llego sin saber como a la zona alta de la ciudad, llego a un apartamento donde un hombre entraba apurado con hierbas en las manos. Jin se maldijo porque conocía a ese hombre. También porque conocía ese rostro y estaba preocupado.

-Lee!-Se sorprendió exclamando mientras ya corría a la puerta.

Notas: Vaya este ha sido por mucho el capitulo mas difícil de escribir, Tratando de calcular el tiempo lo mejor que pude, y sin adelantar mucho la historia, tengo ya las ideas para los capitulos que siguen pero resulta que no los estare haciendo hasta la segunda semana de febrero, aparte ya tendré clases esos dias puede que tome su tiempo acabar Dias en Ba Sing Sei, pero lo haré, Con suerte la espera por la publicación del comic en español (Dado que mi pedido se cancelo pues las existencias ya eran nulas) tambien nos traera un episodio mas de avatar y quiza algo con lo cual trabajar. El problema con una historia Jinko que pudiera pasar por canonica es en verdad Maiko, asi que si Mai enloqueciera o algo asi y siguiera a Azula el siguiente episodio seria genial, de cualquier manera lo dudo. Y se que tendre que moverme del canon un poquito eventualmente solo no aun. Acabe ya Insomnio y me preocupare en su secuela dado que alli no me apego al canon al hacerla. E incluso me pongo mature con muertes y violencia.

Me despido poniendo este drabble que tenia pensado de hace tiempo y que ira en Dias en Ba Sing Sei aunque unos tres o cuatro capitulos adelante cuando La Firenation ya haya tomado Sei y Zuko haya partido con Mai.

Era de noche, Jin tenía que aprender que si quería sobrevivir tenía que apropiarse de la noche y los miedos de la noche y no viceversa. Smellerbee le había enseñado bastante, los cuchillos en el cinturón podrían encontrar un blanco, Nunca mas fallaría como lo hizo ante Lee dandole la ventaja a la otra chica. Nunca mas. Era de noche y ella tenía que pelear su camino fuera de Ba Sing Sei, al corazón del Imperio del Mundo, allí encontraría al primer portador de la mascara que ahora cubría su rostro, lo encontraría y acabaría con el. Con las armas que el le enseño a usar, con la mascara que el portaba, con el amor que el le había clavado, y no lo iba a matar por odio, ni por Ba Sing Sei, no lo iba a matar por dejarla por esa chica incapaz de sonreir. Oh no! Ni siquiera lo iba a matar para probar que ella era El Espíritu Azul. Lo iba a matar porque solo así le podía dar paz a Lee.

El espíritu azul entonces se desprendió del techo y cayo sobre el Dai Li, lo cortó antes de que pudiera estrellar las piedras que había levantado contra ella.

-Lo siento Lee; quisiera que hubiera otra manera.-Dijo mientras segúía avanzando entre las sombras fuera de la ciudad de los muros y secretos.

Que tal? Es un buen camino para la historia o debería reconsiderar oscurecer tanto a Jin...Tendra sus razones, el capitulo que entra trataría de eso, pero luego...bueno ya lo hare pero en verdad necesito verla en el comic Goin Home Again antes que seguir escribiendo sobre ella. Así que por el momento la historia queda en hiatus.


	6. Chapter VI: Asunto de Confianza

-1Nota de Inicio: Hoy cheque lo que la revista Nick en español tenía, un comic canonico sí, pero no donde Jin, Zuko y Mai se encuentran en Sei.

Diablos.

Es como querer ver e l episodio III sin haber visto Clone Wars.

De cualquier manera esto y la sugerencia de mi mas frecuente lector me hacen poner la historia empezando en este capitulo lejos del canon al menos en cuanto al comic Going Home Again se refiere.

En cuanto a que pasara cuando Jin encuentre a Zuko, bueno te aseguro que hare mi mejor esfuerzo para que tenga su encanto, tanto como que no lo encuentre ya en la nación de fuego? Si, quizá, aun estoy pensando en eso.

Jin no pudo resistir el ir hacia el viejo tío de Lee. En verdad se odiaba al dar cada paso pero aun así lo daba.

Iroh sonrió cuando la miro; abrió la puerta de par en par y la invito a pasar.

Jin no pudo decir que no aun con su conocimiento actual sobre la identidad de los hombres. Pero como es que la sonrisa hasta cierto punto melancólica de aquel hombre podía ocultar aun general o guerrero de la Nación de Fuego? Porque el enemigo no era tan fácil de reconocer en el campo practico. Jin mostró una reverencia cuando entro a la casa. Luego fue a una orilla y sin esperar la indicación para hablar miro a los ojos al tio de Lee y comenzó a soltar palabras.

-Señor; debe pensar que los he estado siguiendo, aunque ese no sea el caso. Me he encontrado aquí vagando sin querer, sin siquiera saber como logre llegar a esta zona de la ciudad.-Empezó.-Pero entiendo si cree que lo he seguido porque hasta a mi me parece una coincidencia bizarra.-Entonces Jin tuvo un problema con las palabras que saldrían de su boca después.-Veo que Lee esta enfermo…-Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. El viejo la miraba algo asombrado por lo rápido que hablaba.

-Mi sobrino esta enfermo es cierto, tuvimos una visita a una especie de lago apenas ayer y no parece haberle caído bien. En cuanto a el porque de tu visita; no podría ser menos importante, estas aquí y cortésmente has tratado de explicar el porque y te preocupa mi sobrino, todas esas son razones para que no sea importante.-Le contesto Iroh, su voz calmada en comparación de la de la chica.

-Pero yo tengo una buena razón por la que debería ser importante.-Dijo Jin de pronto.-Pues se que ustedes son maestros fuego.

El tio de Lee por un solo momento bajo los ojos, luego volvió a su postura actual, Jin pudo jurar que ya habíha pensado en una sutil manera de convencerla de que era falso, así que prefirió hablar antes y evitar que la mentira la invadiera de nuevo; Jin completamente segura de que cualquier palabra que le dijera el anciano no podría ser mentira.

-Pero no le dire a nadie.-Dijo rápidamente interrumpiendo a Iroh que empezaba a formar una palabra.-Verá estuve peleando con esto todos estos días desde que Lee me dejo y me dí cuenta. Y creí, todas las pistas dicen que ustedes podrían ser parte de un intento de invasión. Confió en ustedes dos sin embargo, ningún agente de guerra puede ser tan humano. Y si así es entonces solo me queda pagar con mi vida por el atrevimiento.-Jin giro pronto a donde estaban las espadas dobles de Zuko y las desenfundo, su velocidad ciertamente impresiono a Iroh, su postura era buena aunque no perfecta.-Pero no sin una pelea.

Iroh sonrió al ver el joven rostro de la joven, conocedora de la guerra solo por oídos, tenía un buen corazón, que estuviera allí, que le hubiera costado decidir si delatarlos o no eso era un ejemplo de ello.

-Has sido muy valiente jovencita.-Le dijo Iroh en una voz dulce.-Y te estamos muy agradecidos, mi sobrino y yo. Tu valentía merece que te diga la verdad al menos no? Tienes razón niña. Así como ese jovencito Jet tenía razón somos maestros fuego. Pero no tratamos de tomar la ciudad. No nosotros dos. Aunque debes tener cuidado porque puede haber guerreros en postura hostil en las murallas de la ciudad ahora mismo, lo se porque la hermana de "Lee"-Iroh puso una cierta acentuación en el nombre que hizo que Jin comprendiera de una vez por todas que el chico tenía otro nombre.-Atacó las murallas no hace mucho, y es astuta no lo dudo pronto habrá infiltrado la seguridad, a ella y a una de sus compañeras de batalla no les confiarías nada. Pero la mas joven es…alegre. Así que no confies siempre en los rostros y actitudes.-Luego Iroh pauso y soltó una carcajada.-Aunque en este caso haya sido verdadero y nos haya salvado de los agentes tu confianza.

Jin se quedo en silencio, no estaba impactada, toda esa información sin embargo la hacía sentir mucho mas importante que una pobre chica del circulo bajo de Ba Sing Sei.

-Y tu confianza debe ser premiada. Veo que te han gustado las espadas de mi sobrino…-Continuo Iroh en cuanto sintió que Jin ya había comprendido el significado de las palabras que acababa de oir.-Estoy seguro que el no tendrá problema en enseñarte cuando se recupere. Pero mientras te importaría si este viejo te enseña algo sobre posturas de defensa y ataque?-Iroh se quedo en silencio, Jin también no contesto con palabras al principio sino con una sonrisa discreta.

-Sería un honor si usted me mostrara como defenderme.-Cerro el trato Jin.

Seriamente no podía dudar del sujeto, había algo en el. Algo en el que parecía tender al equilibrio. Por alguna razón no eran maestros fuego tratando de tomar la ciudad, cualquier duda se desvanecio cuando el hombre se puso de pie y le indico exactamente el mismo movimiento que aquel anciano extranjero tomara justo antes de iniciar la batalla. "Ellos ayudaran cuando el ataque venga" pensó Jin "y yo podré perfeccionar mi combate. Estaré lista para la hermana de Lee". Justo al pensar esas palabras otra revelación le llego de golpe. La hermana de Lee era la Princesa de Fuego!


	7. Chapter VII: Aprendizaje

-1Jin tuvo que admitir, sin duda alguna este chico le había dado mas sorpresas en unos días que las que había recibido en toda su vida antes de su llegada. La ironia en algunos de sus pensamientos en la noche de la cita no le paso desapercibida. Se concentro sin embargo en el entrenamiento unos diez minutos, aprendió un par de posturas, y se forzó a controlar el ritmo de su respiración. Sin embargo en esta última parte el pensamiento volvió a rondar su cabeza Tuvo que expresar su pensar en alto y comprobarlo o ver si su sentido común simplemente se había desprendido de la realidad con las primeras revelaciones.

-La hermana de Lee señor.-Dijo Jin cortes y suavemente.-La hermana de Lee es la Princesa de Fuego?

Iroh solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente y abandono su postura de defensa. Jin la abandono de igual modo.-Creo mi joven discípula que este es momento para el té. No sin antes asegurarte que me impresiona que lograras controlar tu respiración. Hubieras podido ser una buen maestro fuego nacida bajo otra estrella.-El General retirado fue a la cocina e invitó a Jin a pasar a un cuarto, no tardo en comprobar que Lee estaba allí, ardiendo en fiebre.

Jin sintió todos sus impulsos maternales surgir mientras limpiaba el sudor en la frente de Zuko, y ponía su mano sobre esta para ver si la fiebre estaba cerca de romper. No lo estaba, Zuko sintió la mano de Jin y llevo su cansado brazo a su mano, la apretó fuertemente.

-Madre, no tienes que irte madre.-Dijo entre balbuceos.

Jin se sonrojó tanto como pudo y apretó la mano de Zuko de vuelta. Así los encontró Iroh, entro lentamente y le sonrió a Jin.

-Sigue alucinando?-Pregunto mientras entraba.

-Si señor, esperaba que fuera la mano de su madre la que lo cuidara.-Contesto Jin sonriendo con sus mejillas aun rojizas.

-Ha estado así un tiempo, al menos ahora ve a su madre y no a Azula intentando matarlo.-Le contesto el tío.

Jin sonrió nerviosa esperando las palabras del viejo.-Bueno Jin, tienes una pieza de información muy importante, y agradezco que sigas aquí conviviendo con nosotros y no corriendo por las calles.

Jin no sabía como seguir, de pronto otra pregunta surgió una obvia si, pero que quería contestada por alguien mas.-Lee es el príncipe exiliado de la Nación del Fuego cierto?

-Lee es el príncipe Zuko Jin.-Contesto Iroh severamente.-Yo soy el General Iroh, el Dragón del Oeste.-Contunió Iroh muy serio en su afirmación, cuando Jin abrió los ojos tanto como podía hacerlo mientras retrocedía el hombre rompió en carcajadas.-Deberías ver tu cara jovencita…Solo Iroh estaría bien, aunque desde que perdimos nuestra tripulación respondo solo a las quejas de Zuko cuando las dirige a su "Tio".

-Pero yo no podría llamarlo Tio señor.-Dijo Jin modosamente.- Así que creo que solo lo llamaré maestro.

-Y es un buen termino también, puedo enseñarte a hacer el mejor té si eres paciente también. Eso servirá mucho cuando contraigas matrimonio.-Jin de nuevo se sonrojo con las palabras del hombre frente a ella y volteó a ver a Zuko. Iroh la miro severamente.-Eres una jovencita muy linda, y valiente y amables también. En verdad me complacería si mi sobrino te eligiera. Pero temo que queda mucho camino para el. Me lo dice mi espíritu, aún le quedan grandes viajes por hacer y mucho dolor por enfrentar. Si al final decidiera volver por ti, eso sería lindo, pero no quiero que lo esperes. El equilibrio en esta guerra puede estar en sus manos o en las mías.

Jin no pronunció ninguna palabra.

-Los siguientes días serán cruciales en cuanto a la guerra, quisiera que vinieras de ser posible, para que yo te enseñe lo que pueda, una vez que Zuko este de pie el te enseñara también no lo dudo.

Siguieron tomando el té y cuidando a Zuko, ejercitaron un poco mas y Jin fue a casa cuando ya había anochecido.

Cada palabra bien guardada en su mente.

La parte sobre los viajes que Lee…bueno Zuko tendría que hacer la asustaba, que tal si en los viajes encontraba a una chica con cabellos muy negros mas hermosa que ella?

Cerca ya de su casa dos hombres se acercaron, el alcohol podía olerse en ellos, sus intenciones las menos nobles, justo como las de ese Dai Li tiempo atrás. Pero Jin no tuvo miedo ni aunque el viejo hombre foraneo no estuviera para protegerla, tomo su postura.

Cuando intentaron sujetarla ella solo sintió sus movimientos fluir. No pudieron acercarse, luego usando el conocimiento del refugiado que la había salvado, presiono en la espalda a los hombres, los dos cayeron inmóviles al momento. Jin no pudo sino pensar que pasaría cuando Lee…siempre sería Lee para ella; le mostrara como usar las espadas.

Un par de jóvenes caminaban por la misma calle que Jin, se veían agotados, tristes el mas pequeño parecía llevar una extraña mascara azul en las manos, bajo una inspección detallada Jin notó que no era un chico sino una chica guerrera de los bosques o algo así por la pintura de guerra en su rostro. Jin no vio mal en sus rostros y estuvo a punto de ayudarlos, pero recordó las palabras de Iroh.

Siguió su camino.

La mañana siguiente Jin se apresuro a hacer todo lo que podía hacer para ir a ver a sus nuevos amigos en la tarde.

Se llevo una sorpresa cuando Iroh no abrió la puerta sino Lee.

-Mi tio me dio la tarde libre de la tienda de té.-Le dijo.-Me prometió que tendría a una muy buena alumna.

Jin sonrió ampliamente, no había podido traer las espadas sin embargo, sería imposible cruzarlas a la zona alta de la ciudad, Jin practico con dos pedazos de bambu rechazando los ataques de Lee.

-No esta mal para una chica.-Le dijo Lee.-Ahora tienes que saber, mi hermana la Princesa tiene en su guardia personal a una cirquera capaz de dejar inmóvil la parte del cuerpo que deseé y a una aristocrata que ha dedicado todo su tiempo libre (Eso es mucho) a perfeccionar su puntería con estiletos, cuchillos, dagas y shurikens. Lo has hecho bien pero tienes que ser mejor.-Lee siguió atacándola cada vez mas rápido tras decir esto.

Jin hizo lo mejor que pudo aunque obviamente no esquivo todos los golpes de Lee, de pronto tenía las espadas en el cuello, incapaz de moverse.

-Los instrumentos de madera son lentos, necesitaremos conseguirte unas espadas.-Le dijo Lee dejando su postura de ataque.

-Mi hermano me dejo unas espadas.-Contesto Jin.-Son un poco mas pequeñas pero deberían hacer el truco.

-Genial, entonces llevaremos el entrenamiento a tu casa pronto; ahora descansa, mi tio no tardará en llegar para continuar con esto.-Le dijo Lee todo fríamente, como a un amigo a lo mucho.

-Lee porque están haciendo esto?-Jin se daba cuenta que la estaban ayudando verdaderamente pero la razón escapaba a su cabeza.

-Tratamos de devolver el equilibrio al mundo.-Contesto Zuko.

Cuatro días pasaron.

Jin entreno las tardes con ellos y se levantaba muy temprano para repetirlo con las espadas en su jardín. Una noche sintió que alguien caminaba en su cuarto. Se levanto asustada tomo sus espadas.

-No hay razón para temer, soy yo Lee.-Dijo Zuko, había adquirido un cierto cariño por ese nombre.

Jin se sintió rara, después de todo estos dos días Lee había sido nada mas su maestro, junto con Iroh la habían llevado de ser una inocente niña de Ba Sing Sei a poder enfrentarse a un soldado, esto gracias a la diversidad de técnicas y visiones que le daban "No hay mejor arma o movimiento que el que no esperan de ti" le dijeron repetidamente.

Lee y el Tio habían aceptado que el movimiento paralizador que Jin había aprendido era extremadamente útil y hacia a su ataque algo formidable. Jin se sentía halagada, no podía mantener el nivel de Zuko mucho tiempo, no mas de 6 golpes a máxima velocidad, "Pero eso esta muy bien para ti"

-Lee que haces aquí?- Finalmente respondió.

-Bueno, vine a terminar tu entrenamiento, dijiste que tu madre iría con su hermana a ver un asunto y que no estarían esta noche, así que pensé que podríamos entrenar con tus espadas.-Le contesto. "Zuko había estado viajando demasiado tiempo" pensó Jin "Y no se da cuenta que un chico y una chica solos en una casa por la noche es algo poco honorable, pero sus intenciones son buenas".

-Me gusta la idea.-Dijo sin embargo y bajaron al pequeño comedor, allí practicaron maniobras a corta distancia y con poca luz, Jin en su momento logro paralizar uno de los brazos de Zuko haciendo que la atacara con una sola espada, la chica logro mantener su posición por mas tiempo esta vez llevando la pelea al pequeño patio de atrás donde se estiraron un poco mas y la distancia entre brazos y cuerpos aumento, Jin con la espada doble en cada mano no podía sacarle una ventaja considerable a Zuko con una sola mano.

Finalmente Zuko la cerco a la pared de la casa, Jin intento liberarse, Zuko cerro un poco mas la trampa y el brazo de Jin empezó a sangrar. Los ojos de Zuko se abrieron aun mas que los de Jin.

-Lo lamento.-Dijo y retiro su espada dejando que se moviera.

Jin volvió a alzar sus espadas y finalmente apunto al cuello de Zuko.

-Una cortada aquí es un golpe que no recibiré en batalla.-Dijo Jin mientras le sonrió al joven frente a ella.-Finalmente te gane.

-Sabes yo baje mis espadas.-Contesto Zuko.

-No importa, déjame disfrutar el momento.- Jin movió la posición de la espada y cerro la distancia entre el joven y ella.

Podían sentir la respiración del otro.

-En ese caso el entrenamiento ha terminado, y puedo irme. Sabes? Mañana iremos a servirle té al Rey Tierra!-Le replico Lee.

-Eso es genial Lee.-Le dijo Jin emocionada como siempre.-Parece que podrán aconsejarle que continué esta guerra, y quizá no tengas que salir de la ciudad para hacer la diferencia.

-Bueno, eso lo dudo, hemos hecho muy poco contra la Nación de Fuego.-Argumento el chico.

-Muy poco eh?-Jin se mostró indignada.

-Solo hemos entrenado a una excelente peleadora, pero se necesita mas que eso para traer el equilibrio.

-El Avatar es solo uno y puede equilibrar el mundo.-Replico Jin.

Una sombra entro en los ojos de Zuko.

-Sabes no hemos hablado de lo que paso en la cita.-Jin trajo el tema de vuelta.

-No hay mucho que hablar, si descubrías quien era te haría daño, si estabas cerca de mi te haría daño, hice lo mejor.-Contesto el Principe exiliado.

-Hiciste lo que tu creíste que era mejor, no me preguntaste.-Bromeo Jin.-Y me besaste de vuelta así que supongo que sientes algo por mi.

Zuko se sonrojó.-Siento algo por ti, pero aun tenemos una guerra alrededor, aun es peligroso, soy un Maestro Fuego enemigo de tu pueblo y un traidor a la Nación de Fuego que enseña a defenderse a chicas del Reino Tierra.

-Así que no soy la única?-Jin se notaba indignada.

-Claro que sí, sabes hablaba figuradamente, quien mas nos aceptaría como tu lo has hecho? Es bueno saber que estarás allí para defender esta ciudad cuando el día llegue

-Y yo creo que puedo traer equilibrio a esta guerra.-Aseguro Jin, ni un poco de broma en su tono.

-Eres optimista, quizá porque no has dejado la ciudad, porque no has visto la verdadera guerra.-Rebatió Zuko.

-Oh no es solo lo que pueda hacer en el campo de batalla Lee, sino a quien pueda mantener en el.

Zuko no estuvo seguro de entender esa parte, hasta que Jin se alejo de el, puso cuidadosa pero rápidamente las espadas en su funda y llevo sus manos a la espalda, desabrocho el moño de su pijama, tan flojo lo saco por su cabeza rápidamente, era como si algo estuviera en su cuerpo haciéndola hacer eso, pero Jin lo disfruto de cualquier manera, solo las vendas en su pecho y un pequeño pantaloncillo la cubrían. Zuko retrocedió.

-Oh Lee acaso no sabes que es incorrecto estar de noche solo en la casa de una chica.-Bromeó Jin. Zuko no podría tener el rostro mas rojizo.

-Jin yo solo debo irme acabe lo que tenía que hacer aquí, y mañana es un gran día, no quiero quedarme dormido oh…-Zuko no termino sus palabras, los labios de Jin de nuevo se adhirieron a los suyos, lo dejaron ir pronto, pero Zuko de nuevo la beso de vuelta, solo que esta vez no la dejo ir a los 10 segundos.

Entraron a la casa sin separar sus labios o el resto de su cuerpo para ese caso, luego Jin se alejo de el sonriendo. Subió la escalera a su cuarto.-Olvidaste tu mascara aquí…Tu tio me dijo que te habías deshecho de ella.-Le dijo en un tono despreocupado.

Zuko no podía estar mas extrañado o fascinado por todas las facetas de esa chica.-Lo había hecho, guardaba una de repuesto, y ahora fue útil para llegar aquí. La otra se perdió en el agua.

-No creo, el otro día vi a una chica con una mascara muy parecida sino es que igual en sus manos.-Jin amaba contradecir a Lee, siempre provocaba una mueca chistosa que esta vez desafortunadamente se perdería.

-Me puedes solo arrojar la mascara y ya Jin?-Zuko parecía algo ansioso de salir de allí y llegar a casa.

-Y porque no vienes por ella y ya?

-Es incorrecto estar en el cuarto de una chica cuando sus padres no están.-Se defendió Zuko.

-Veo que ya aprendiste la lección.-Jin rió al decir esto.-Pasa ya tonto tómala y vete.

Zuko subió cuidadosamente, busco en el piso y la mascara no estaba. Solo vendas removidas rápidamente, Zuko miro a donde estaba Jin sosteniendo la mascara en su mano, y la mascara en su mano siendo el único objeto sobre ella, la sonrisa en el rostro de Jin igual a la que tenía en la fuente.

Nota: Si, ya rompí todo el canon y el Rating, será M a partir de ahora sin descripciones ni nada eso sería solo AFF y honestamente no escribo para eso, así que espero esto este manejado con tacto y todo eso, El siguiente capitulo viaja a la mente de Zuko en la batalla de Crossroads. Bueno a nuestro Zuko no el Zuko canonico.

Así que ahora ya tiene mas sentido que Jin se haya vuelto la persona que es en el preview de el capitulo anterior? Espero que si, porque desde aquí todo escala hacia allá. Es muy OOC el capitulo? Yo no lo siento completamente OOC lidiando con el Zuko sonriente de el episodio 19. Bueno pues aquí esta la razon según yo…bueno no porque esto pasa la noche antes de Crossroads y eso fue antes.

Que tal la intro de Smellerbee y Longshot jugaran un papel importante espero aunque aun trato de ver como exactamente, el capitulo que sigue probablemente tenga un flash back a los momentos después de el final de este, de ser así (Si lo considerara necesario, creo que ayudaría con el struggle de Zuko igual y hasta odiarlo momentáneamente, digo tengo que deconstruirlo para generar el Fire Zuko y luego ya volver a lodiar con el Post Firebender Masters) tratare de hacerlo con el tacto de The Flying hours sino han leido esa historia se las recomiendo, es un Maiko tan genial como pocos.

Por cierto vi una imagen de Zuko en una carcel y Mai friamente mirandolo en una esquina será que Maiko si se acaba? En la historia asi sera!!! Me basare en la imagen por si sola--Dios estoy spoileando mucho?

Vale 30 reviews por favor, si la violencia no lo logro y el sexo implicito no lo logro creo que nada lo hara jajá jajá Es broma.


	8. Chapter VIII: Traición

-1Nota Inicial: La mitad de este capitulo lidia con los ojos de Zuko y no los de Jin. Aquí esta mi aproximación en base a lo que se de la trama de Going Home Again, de nuevo no es exacta ni nada pero no importa mucho a estas alturas. Todo esta revuelto temporalmente para intentar representar el caos mental de una decisión tan importante hopefully el efecto funcionara. Esta redacción pasa en The Flying Hours bueno mas o menos, porque yo tomo tres momentos y los mezclo en el mismo orden una y otra vez mientras que en TFH solo esta desacomodado el tiempo de los 7 u 8 mini capitulos, pero lo considero mas una influencia de Memento.

Y todo parecía ir tan bien. Pero ya no era así, esta chica le estaba gritando, no importa todo lo que había hecho esta chica lo estaba molestando; tenía ganas de gritarle las cosas que su tio y el habían tratado de hacer por el Reino Tierra, pero claro Azula los había encontrado y el no podía imaginarse como.

La mejor opción era ganar su confianza, quizá entonces podrían hacer algo contra Azula.

Afortunadamente la oportunidad se presento cuando la chica se quejó de lo que había pasado con su madre.

-Es algo que tenemos en común.-Contesto Zuko al momento, era verdad de hecho, pero también era un buen puente para intentar establecer una comunicación.

Cuando salieron del Palacio Mai no parecía completamente aburrida. Incluso había una cierta luz en sus ojos Zuko se atrevería a decir, un fuego que pocas veces había visto en los ojos de la chica. Un fuego mucho muy distinto al que tenían los ojos de Jin.

La Luna entraba por unas pequeñas ventilas en el techo de la habitación improvisada de Jin. Esa Luna es la que iluminaba a Jin y lograba que Zuko viera algo mas que su silueta oscurecida.

-Por tanto tiempo cuando imaginaba la cara del enemigo era la tuya la que me venía a la mente.-Dijo la sureña.

-Mi cara, entiendo.-Zuko se llevo la mano a la cicatriz.

-No es eso lo que quería decir, lo siento.-La sureña en verdad tenía arrepentimiento en esas palabras.

-Por mucho tiempo creí que esta cicatriz me definía que estaba ligada a mi destino, ahora entiendo que puedo cambiar mi destino aunque no esta cicatriz.-Zuko tenía la confianza de la sureña, era el momento de generar un plan para salir de allí, pero la chica le ofreció curarle la cicatriz, el contemplo la idea un momento, en ese momento su tio y el Avatar llegaron para sacarlos de allí.

Ver el rostro de ese niño no era fácil para Zuko, no pudo contener sus ganas de ir hacia delante y atacarlo como tantas veces antes.

Cuando su platica y sus pasos los llevaron al centro de la ciudad Zuko no esperaba encontrar a Jin, había tenido suficientes problemas tratando de aceptar que el no era el traidor sino su tio, pero ver a Jin era diferente. Ante ella si era un traidor, y diablos en mas de un sentido, Jin se había vuelto buena con las espadas, pero la chica del brazo de Zuko aun estaba mas allá de su nivel. "Al menos puedo salvar a esta chica" se dijo Zuko intentando borrarse imágenes de lo ocurrido entre el y Jin la semana anterior. Y usando una señal discreta que habían acordado junto con Iroh le dijo "Peligro" con la mano.

Mai lo notó y lo miro extrañamente. Jin pensando extremadamente rápido entendió que tenía que ayudar a disipar sospechas.

Era un beso muy diferente al primer beso, no tan diferente al segundo, pero el hecho de que Jin estuviera desnuda en verdad complicaba las cosas, Zuko quería correr, esto era el último paso en la traición a su padre, su familia y su nación. Las reglas en el Reino Tierra quizá eran diferentes, en la Nación de Fuego este tipo de actos era deshonroso.

Zuko tenía que entender que no estaba en la Nación de Fuego, y aunque una parte de el quería correr en ese momento de vuelta al Palacio real los brazos de Jin se habrían opuesto con todas las fuerzas posibles en la chica, Zuko apenas y podía mover el brazo que Jin había atacado, pero podía sentir como la mano de Jin pasaba una y otra vez en el.

"La encrucijada de tu destino; un traidor no eres; esa redención ya no es tu camino; Eres muchas cosas Zuko…Principe Zuko. He planeado cada movimiento pero contigo a mi lado es la única manera en que funcionara." Todas esas palabras estaban haciendo que la cabeza de Zuko explotara. Los dos lados de su decisión estaban aun presentes, aun capaces de llevarlo de un lado a otro, sus pasos finalmente lo llevaron donde los sonidos le decían que la batalla empezaba.

Zuko gritó, estiro sus brazos, una potente llamarada salió de ellos, pronto tomo su posición de ataque, aunque aun no sabía a quien iba a atacar.

Azula siempre miente.

Traerás al Avatar a tu regreso, o no regresaras.

Nunca olvides quien eres.

Lo capturaras con tus manos de maestro fuego.

Estas en la Encrucijada de tu destino.

Eres tan dulce.

Crees que podríamos haber sido amigos?

Crees que podríamos haber sido amigos?

Como se le podía ocurrir eso al pequeño! El no había vivido la vida de Zuko. No, no podrían ser amigos, eran muy distintos, como jamás podrían tratar de congeniar cuando el Avatar solo era un niño queriendo ser simpático y a Zuko jamás le importo ser gracioso!

Y entonces el fuego fue directo contra el Avatar y la batalla empezó de verdad.

Y cada vez que Zuko dudaba, las palabras de su madre y de su padre venían a su cabeza.

Había olvidado quien era. Y estaba seguro que su madre no hubiera querido ver compartir su vida con una vendedora del Reino Tierra. Ella lo hubiera querido con alguien como Mai o Ty Lee. Ellas estaban con Azula. Y cuando esta batalla terminara su honor estaría de vuelta con el, y su destino cumplido, aunque la cicatriz siguiera allí.

La merezco, en verdad.

Por las cosas que he hecho.

Jin tuvo que saludarlo. Zuko no entendía porque, porque no lo dejo lidiar con Mai solo, pero aun así pudo pensar rápido y para eliminar sospechas en cualquiera de las dos chicas la presento como una amiga del circo, la lanzadora de cuchillos.

-Mmm vaya que interesante!. Yo soy Jin, conocí a Lee en la tienda de té en la que el y su tio trabajaban. Es un placer conocerte.-Por alguna razón ese pensamiento de los viajes que Lee tendría que hacer y su miedo de que conociera a una hermosa chica de cabello negro se apuntalaban en la cabeza de Jin como agujas.

Todo el mundo se había reducido a la chica del Reino Tierra frente a el, a su piel tan suave aunque sus manos estuvieran endurecidas por la vida que había llevado. Al aroma de flores silvestres en su cabello, algo completamente natural e improvisado, al sabor de sus labios un extraño sabor en verdad, a la visión de sus ojos, y de momento a momento de todo su cuerpo como tallado en madera fina por el mas grande artista o escultor, y al sonido de su respiración, suave si; pero agitada a la vez.

Que Azula fuera sobrepasada por la maestra agua le pareció extraño, pero que la maestra agua no se pudiera imponer sobre el…Eso lo lleno de orgullo. Cuando los Dai Li bajaron ordenados por Azula, Zuko no pudo sentir sino lastima de que no fueran ellos dos y solo ellos dos los que acabaran esta guerra de una vez por todas.

Mai había dado un cuchillo a Jin, sabía que no podría igualarla, y que Zuko tendría que moverse muy rápido para evitar resultar herido, era la manera de Mai de quedar a mano por aceptar haber estado en un circo.

-Deberías ver a nuestra amiga equilibrista, contorsionista, Ty Lee hace de todo.-Dijo Mai en su tono frío de siempre.

Jin intento de verdad intento arrojar el cuchillo justo como debía. Pero falló, su entrenamiento jamás había incluido armas de distancia.

Zuko no podría haber dado correctamente el tiempo que paso entre que subió la escalera y cuando finalmente volvió a bajarla. Se quedo dormido un par de horas junto a ella eso al menos era claro, y el primer rayo de sol lo encontró yendo de vuelta ya a la zona alta, hoy era el gran día.

El impacto de Azula lo impresiono apenas menos que al Avatar o a su amiga. Tan fría, tan exacta, el guerrero perfecto, eso era su hermana, nada menos. El Avatar se desplomo, todo parecía ir bien, entonces una ola de agua los barrió por atrás, Zuko la vio apenas un instante antes de que lo tirará al piso, la maestra agua estaba en todo su potencial. Tomo el cuerpo del Avatar, el cuerpo sin vida del Avatar Zuko pudo observar.

"Esta acabada" Era el primer pensamiento que los hermanos jamás compartían.

Una llamarada de fuego surgió protegiendo a los dos perdedores aislados.

Y entonces el Dragón del Oeste se puso en medio del camino. Zuko no lo atacaría. Eso al menos era cierto. Azula no dudaría, lo había hecho una vez, lo haría de nuevo.

La maestra agua y el Avatar se escabulleron por una cascada, tan pronto como eso paso el otrora general dejo de pelear. Los Dai Li lo atraparon en el momento.

Jin sonrió mientras Zuko y Mai se alejaban, ninguna duda en el rostro de ella sino una sonrisa fría. "Es la chica de los cuchillos de la que me hablaron" penso Jin, conciente de que la situación había escalado, ciertamente todas las tropas del rey se habían enviado fuera de la ciudad, solo los Dai Li protegiéndola, todos sabían que las cosas estaban cambiando, y Zuko había infiltrado a su propia Nación, con suerte esperaba ella.


	9. Chapter IX: Encuentro

-1El sol la despertó, las sabanas cubriendo muy poco de su cuerpo, era la primera vez que dormía desnuda, un par de flores silvestres en la cama, aplastadas por su movimiento.

-Oh Lee que tierno!-Pensó mientras se levantaba.

Su cuerpo se sentía tan extraño como aquella noche cuando soñó con fuego, esta vez había tenido el fuego en sus manos, había jugado con fuego, y no tenía heridas ni quemadas, bostezó estirándose tanto como pudo, las sabanas cayeron con esta acción. Jin hubiera podido quedarse así contemplando el techo de su alcoba un largo rato, pero el ruido que hacia su madre y su voz llamándola a levantarse la motivaron a actuar distinto, porque su madre tenía la costumbre de venir a despertarla después de la tercera llamada y si la encontraba en su estado actual las cosas se complicarían demasiado.

Mientras se vestía Jin trataba de preguntarse que extraño espíritu había tomado su cuerpo en la noche y la había hecho insinuarse de una manera tan directa a un chico, es cierto ella había prometido a su hermano no ser una chica sumisa o sin chiste, pero de eso a invitar a un chico a compartir su lecho había una diferencia. Si la gente supiera tendría la misma reputación que las chicas que se iban como ayudantes generales al ejercito (Jin había aprendido de las otras funciones de estas chicas cuando le sugirió a su madre enlistarse para estar cerca de su padre y hermano) Ojala Lee volviera de su visita al Palacio pronto, ojala esta guerra estuviera terminada cuanto antes y Lee pudiera estar con ella todo el tiempo y las noches fueran todas tan hermosas como la anterior.

"Si quiero que la guerra termine debo hacer mi parte" Se dijo, tomo las espadas que habían sido puestas a lado de su cama y bajo a comer con su madre.

Los días siguientes las cosas se empezaron a complicar, todas las tropas del Rey fueron puestas fuera de la ciudad, los Dai Li quedaron como la única fuerza militar en la ciudad.

Jin pensó en lo genial que eran esas noticias, la guerra finalmente había llegado a Ba Sing Sei o mas bien Ba Sing Sei por fin había entrado a la guerra. Jin esperaba su oportunidad para pelear.

"Lee y su tio deben de haber logrado convencer al rey, ý el Avatar también estaba con el en esos días, ahora todos se han ido, a generar la ofensiva final" pensó Jin.

Una semana paso sin noticias sobresalientes, Jin volvió a ver a los dos jóvenes guerrilleros frecuentemente, en la tarde, moviéndose rápido como recolectando información.

Era necesario que Jin se viera con esos guerreros, para bien o para mal podían afectar los planes a gran escala.

Así que un día tomo sus espadas, los únicos pantalones que tenía, una blusa holgada negra y salió a su encuentro cuando pasaron frente a su casa.

El chico, alto, sombrero de paja oscureciendo su rostro, tenía una mirada muy fuerte, parecía decir "Sino sabes que estas haciendo mejor quítate de nuestro camino"

-Se lo que estoy haciendo, quiero saber cual es su plan y de que lado están.-Contesto Jin, entonces la chica, baja con pintura de guerra y con un rostro que decía haber visto muchas batallas camino hasta quedar a unos pasos de ella.

-Bueno, estamos del lado de quien ya nadie esta.-Le contesto enigmáticamente.-Eso lo acabamos de descubrir y te aconsejamos dejar la ciudad ahora mismo.

Luego mirándola de reojo los dos pasaron frente a ella.

Jin no movió la cabeza para hablar.

-No dejare esta ciudad.-Dijo Jin apretando los dientes.-Y si están del lado del Reino Tierra harían bien en decirme, y sino harían bien en pelear conmigo ahora.-Al decir esto desenfundo las espadas en el mismo movimiento que Zuko lo hacía.

Los ojos del chico alto ´le dijeron claramente "Nos recuerdas a alguien".

La chica dio media vuelta y dijo.-Del lado del Reino Tierra estamos, y si puedes cargar esas espadas y sentirte segura de que sabes como usarlas entonces puede que en verdad nos convenga que nos ayudes, aunque debes saber que esas espadas son un signo complicado, la última vez que vimos a alguien que las usaba se desencadeno una tragedia.

Jin no pudo contener el decir.-Lee?

Los dos jóvenes frente a ella no ocultaron su sorpresa.

La chica saco un cuchillo lo giro y lo aventó a Jin.

-Eres amiga de los maestros fuego?-Dijo con un poco de enojo en su rostro.

-Mis maestros fueron los que tu mencionas.-Contesto Jin con orgullo de sus tutores.

-Esto te resultara difícil de creer entonces.-Dijo el tipo del sombrero de paja, su voz era profunda.

Sin mas este es un capitulo corto, no se si vuelva a la historia hoy, quizá mañana, el domingo no creo avanzar ninguna historia, finalmente el lunes avanzare tanto como pueda, el martes entro a clases. Tengo horas muertas altough asi que sino se manchan con la tarea que me dejen, eso no pasara en la primera semana…Quizá pueda acabar.

A la continuación de Insomnio voy ahora, quiza uno o dos capitulos mas en esta parte.

Las songfics las seguiré haciendo, pero necesito canciones que vayan con los personajes, porque no tengo muchas canciones que de verdad vayan con los personajes, aunque pensaba en Fix you, podría quedar pero vamos no quiero que todas mis songfics sean de coldplay.

Por cierto me he dado cuenta que no he puesto disclaimers.


	10. Chapter X: Cayendo a pedazos

-1Pero claro que no creería todo eso que le decían. Los chicos podían ser buenos guerreros y leales al Reino Tierra pero no entendían lo que Lee y su tio estaban tratando, con toda honestidad ella tampoco sabía por seguro que era lo que pasaría con el plan.

Sin embargo Jin escucho todo lo que dijeron, se mantuvo calmada.

-Ciertamente creo que no están viendo toda la imagen con la información que han obtenido.-Les dijo Jin.-Sin embargo si llegan a necesitar ayuda y me muestran pruebas yo los ayudare sin duda.-Jin volvió a enfundar sus espadas dobles.

Estaba tan orgullosa de que su hermano se las hubiera dejado.

Las dejo en casa y se dirigió al centro de la ciudad.

Allí encontró a Lee, acompañado de una chica de profundos cabellos negros, ciertamente Jin se sintió celosa, luego Lee le hizo la señal de peligro. Y supo que talvez era parte de la infiltración.

Jin actuó tan normal como pudo hacerlo y no le dio mucho trabajo parecer solamente una chica común de la gran ciudad cuando la chica de cabello negro le mostró su "Habilidad del circo" y Jin no pudo imitarla, por mas que trato. Luego Lee y la chica desaparecieron en las sombras. Jin sintió un dolor en su estomago. "Todo es por el bien del mundo" se repitió hasta volver a casa.

Cuando llego subió a su alcoba, intento dormir, pero el viento le pareció tan frío, su mente jugando trucos le mostraba a Lee haciendo todo lo que había hecho con ella anoche, solo que esta vez acompañado de esa chica de cabello negro.

Sus palabras le parecieron proféticas.

Y sintió que perdería a Lee frente a ese enemigo.

Pero si después de todo ella era de quien Lee le había advertido, entonces cuando la estrategia se revelara la chica de cabello negro lo odiaría. Este pensamiento fue el que le permitió a Jin dormir.

En la mañana ni siquiera fue a vender, sino que fue directamente al Dragón Jazmín pero estaba desierto, ninguna noticia le había llegado en semanas.

Un hombre que parecía un vagabundo se acerco, sus intenciones no eran malas sin embargo pudo decir Jin.

-El Dragón ha sido enjaulado, traicionado por la serpiente a la que enseño como moverse en el fuego.-Le dijo y misteriosamente desapareció. Jin sintió que tenía una pequeña nota en su mano izquierda.

"Sal de la ciudad jovencita, las cosas han salido mal, cualquier oportunidad requiere que encuentres al Avatar"

Eso era todo lo que decía la nota.

Jin se extraño, y bajo al circulo pobre de la ciudad. Allí fue de visita a la tienda de té donde conoció a Lee.

Estaban sirviéndole su primera taza de té cuando escucho algo así como un relámpago apagado, lejos, en las murallas de la ciudad. Se apresuro a tomar el té que en verdad no era ni la mitad de bueno que el de Iroh y quiso salir de la tienda, había dormido poco, sus ojeras lo comprobaban pero tenía que hacer algo si la muralla estaba en mal estado. El dueño sin embargo se puso en la puerta de la tienda.

Jin intento salir.

-Sería una mala idea señorita.-Que esos soldados no te vean ahora mismo, ni te cruces con ellos o tendrás problemas.-Le contesto el dueño tratando de protegerla.

"Si tan solo tuviera mis espadas" Penso Jin, el estruendo se estaba haciendo rápidamente mas grande, el dueño abrió la puerta y Jin pudo ver que no bastarían con las espadas ni toda su voluntad, escuadrones enteros de la Nación de Fuego estaban marchando apenas a unos metros de ella.

Y Jin sintió una variedad muy desagradable de asombro, al final un emisario iba gritando.

-La Princesa Azula y el Príncipe Heredero Zuko han derrocado al Rey y vencido al Avatar, ahora nuestro ejercito ocupara su ciudad, no teman porque traemos los beneficios del Colonialismo a ustedes, y no sufriran de los problemas que antes invadían estas murallas.

Jin uso la puerta trasera para salir, luego trepo, de un modo no muy diferente a como lo había hecho Zuko unas semanas antes y desde el techo vió nada podría invadir las murallas porque ya no había tales. Los muros internos y externos habían sido abolidos, Jin salto de techo en techo hasta quedar fuera del aterrador desfile y mas cerca de casa.

Una vez allí tomo sus espadas y un traje completamente negro que le había regalado Iroh, no quería usarlo antes del gran día, pero ahora no parecía haber un gran día. Jin se lo puso y se preparo para pelear hasta llegar a Zuko y sacarlo de allí antes de que todos creyeran justo como los jóvenes guerrilleros que el era parte de esto (Con emisarios gritandolo y todo)

Se empezó a preparar, se quitó toda la ropa estorbosa que traía, removio los vendajes y luego los volvió a colocar un poco mas apretados sin que la lastimaran claro, luego se puso los pantalones, la tela casí se pegaba al cuerpo y era mas resistente que la de uso normal, la blusa tenía una flor blanca en la espalda cuyas ramas se extendían hasta el frente, no se pegaba a su cuerpo como los pantalones pero si dejaban ver su forma femenina. Luego procedió con las partes de armadura, Hombreras pequeñas y negras, un peto del mismo color no tan pesado como parecía que cubría su corazón y pulmones, una faldeta metálica no muy larga y asimetrica. Los guantes blancos, los zapatos negros.

Ato su cabello como en la primera cita, deseaba tener una mascara o algo así, cuando bajo su madre estaba tan asustada que no le pregunto donde iba de tal manera y si lo hizo Jin no tuvo interés en responder.

En la puerta tenía sin embargo una sorpresa esperándola.

Los dos guerrilleros estaban frente a ella, la chica estaba usando una mascara igual a la que Lee uso para ir a verla aquella noche, el chico vestía igual pero ahora tenía un carcaj lleno de flechas y su arco a la mano.

-Esas son nuestras pruebas, ven con nosotros.-Le dijo firmemente el hombre joven.

Jin no dudo que era una buena idea, pero tenía que sacar a Lee de esto.

-Díganme donde vernos y nos veremos allí en 3 horas; pero debo sacar a alguien de aquí.-Contesto Jin.

-Ninguno de tus dos amigos esta en esta ciudad ahora mismo.-Le contesto la chica tras la mascara.-Te lo dijimos, los dos van en el mismo barco, uno como conquistador el otro como prisionero, tenemos un lead de donde esta el Avatar.-Continuo.-El Avatar es el único camino a la Nación de Fuego, que creo es a donde quieres ir.

-No es correcto irse, el Avatar atacará la Nación de Fuego no? Bueno yo digo que nos encarguemos de atraer la atención de los señores de Fuego a esta ciudad. Yo digo que traigamos al ejercito del Rey de donde sea que este.-Contesto Jin.

-Ya analizamos esa posibilidad, pero requiere a uno de nosotros saliendo de la ciudad, otro quedándose, dividir no es muy buena idea.-Contesto Smellerbee.

-No lo es por eso necesitamos que el Señor del Fuego divida sus esfuerzos. Yo saldría pero jamás he dejado la ciudad, me podría perder o no encontrar el lugar adecuado.

Longshot dio un paso hacia delante.

-Si el va, nosotras debemos cuidar su espalda, será complicado volver de la muralla hasta perdernos en la ciudad.-Dijo Smellerbee.

-No creí jamás que fuera fácil, pero no creo que sea mas difícil que lo que me espera cuando este plan haya funcionado.-La voz de Jin era sombría.-Mi camino acaba en la Nación de Fuego, pero no aun.


	11. Chapter XI: La Prueba

-1La noche no ofrecería mas amparo que el día cuando los Dai Li eran capaces de sentir las ondas provocadas por el movimiento. Smellerbee ya usaba la mascara del espíritu azul, Jin y Longshot usaban mascaras simples de color oscuro.

Caminaron hasta llegar a las ruinas de uno de los muros, un poco mas adelante yacía el nuevo muro construido con unos interesantes bordes que simulaban flamas en la cresta.

Sin el menor aviso Smellerbee se adelanto, una cuerda pronto se colgó de una de estas formaciones y la guerrillera empezó a subir Jin apenas y podía ver sus pasos en la muralla, la cuerda fue cortada antes de que la chica hubiera alcanzado el tope de la muralla. Smellerbee se sujeto entonces a un pequeño borde en la muralla y se impulso para entonces poner allí su pie, su mano ya en uno de los relieves que simulaban flamas. A partir de allí Jin pudo ver claramente las sombras, Smellerbee pudo haber utilizado la espada que tenía pero lo dejo todo a su par de dagas, era un ataque en corto que resultaba inevitable, Smellerbee esquivaba los pedazos grandes de roca, jamás tenía los pies en el mismo lugar mas de un segundo y a veces parecía bailar para despistar a los Dai Li, las flechas de Longshot empezaron a dejarse ver poco después mientras el arquero empezaba a correr.

Cuando Longshot estaba a veinte pasos de la muralla interna esta explotó, Longshot no se inmuto y corrió a través del fuego de la explosión Jin lo siguió sumergiéndose en el humo y las ruinas

Estos chicos eran muy buenos y Jin en verdad dudo de sus propias capacidades, aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo de hacerlo, era su turno de actuar. Longshot dejo de disparar y ella tuvo problemas en alcanzarlo, pronto flechas y piedras empezaron a caer, Jin tenía que asegurarse que ninguna llegara a Longshot, empezó evitándolas fácilmente, en verdad era arriesgado, requería ponerse frente al proyectil y girar las espadas en el momento adecuado o al menos girar las espadas a los lados con precisión. Era sobre desviar, ella era el escudo de Longshot, era lo mas fácil porque si quería no esforzarse aun estaría cumpliendo su trabajo…Solo que no saldría viva del corredor, Jin no quería eso. Una flecha finalmente se clavo en su talón. Jin vio al Espíritu Azul tomar la vida de ese arquero con un particular resentimiento, poco después Jin sintió la tierra moverse frente a ella, apenas y pudo evitar los ataques que siguieron a eso, tanto desde atrás en la muralla como adelante con pedazos de roca que venían de un Dai Li apostado en la parte baja del circulo, Longshot salto por un lado del dai Li y Jin quedo frente a el.

Esta era su oportunidad.

Tenía que tirar a ese Maestro Tierra.

Zuko le había contado de cómo había enfrentado a unos soldados rebeldes del Reino Tierra y como no logró terminar la pelea con sus espadas solamente, como al revelarse un Maestro Fuego había ganado el odio de todos en ese pueblo, de cómo había temido que Jin lo odiara de la misma forma después de la primera cita, todo eso se lo había dicho la última noche que se vieron, la única que estuvieron juntos, esos recuerdos por bien o por mal tendrían que hacer que Jin tomara a este Dai Li, que lo venciera.

El maestro tierra no dudo en lanzar el primer golpe, Jin se hizo a un lado rápidamente, sintió la piedra rasguñar la mascara sobre su nariz, los siguientes dos pasos fueron de ella, se acerco y ataco a uno de los guantes, la piedra resistió, aunque al golpe de la segunda hoja (Después de todo era una sola arma y golpeaba en el mismo lugar) la piedra cedió, Jin se dio cuenta que su pie estaba siendo atrapado, lo movió con toda su fuerza esto casí la hizo perder el equilibrio por lo que cargo con fuerza para recuperarlo, al hacerlo giro las espadas enfrente y el Dai Li fue herido por este repentino y muy acertado movimiento, Jin giro las espadas ya con su equilibrio recuperado, un cuchillo voló a muy poca distancia y se clavo en el rostro del Dai Li antes de que Jin pudiera dar el último golpe.

-Bien hecho chica.-Le dijo el Espíritu Azul. Jin se sintió mal de no haber podido acabar con su enemigo, mientras Smellerbee se había hecho cargo de al menos 7 guardias. Jin volteó para ver un pedazo de roca dirigirse directo a la chica con la mascara, la tiro bruscamente luego uso las posiciones bajas de ataque para evitar las piedras que siguieron, logro llegar al atacante y las dos hojas golpearon el brazo luego la cabeza. Jin se sintió útil, pero no podía disfrutar de su victoria, a unos 100 pasos de ella estaba la muralla externa aun en proceso de reconstruirse no tan alta como para no poder burlarla, atrás mucho muy atrás ya estaba la muralla interna aun herida por los explosivos de los guerrilleros.

Tan cerca de la salida del infierno que pronto sería la ciudad.

Tan cerca de poder ir y ver a Zuko, tan cerca de saber la verdad de una vez.

Si ella había sido algo importante para el Principe o solo un One night stand

Pero no era el momento, las dos chicas volvieron a la ciudad y ya estaban en las calles cuando los Maestros fuego y el segundo escuadrón llegaron a reestablecer el orden en la muralla, algunos ciudadanos trataron de escapar aprovechando que las murallas habían sido dañadas, los que fueron capturados no vieron sino fuego en su rostro esa noche antes de pasar a la noche eterna. Smellerbee estuvo apunto de intervenir pero Jin la detuvo con un abrazo, como si solo sufrieran por ver la desgracia de su ciudad.

-Aun no, tenemos que tener con que atacarlos, han pasado tres semanas desde que el Avatar fue vencido ellos mismos lo dijeron, en una semana Longshot tendra a las tropas en las afueras de la ciudad, tenemos una semana para juntar guerreros.-Jin le dijo al oído a Smellerbee luego fueron a casa de Jin, allí solo dormía su madre y Jin le dio su cama a Smellerbee, la chica se veía tan joven y colaboraba tanto que la madre de Jin no tuvo problema en que se quedará, además Jin siempre las encontraba hablando de los bosques del Reino Tierra, era un lugar que por lo visto su madre había conocido y era un gran tema de conversación. Jin prefería dormir en un sillón que había en la esquina baja o en la habitación de su hermano.

Su hermano, Jin parecía haber olvidado a su hermano y su padre con todas estas aventuras, sin duda su hermano estaría orgulloso e ella, si la viera como guerrera, su padre no tanto, y ninguno de los dos hubiera aprobado que hubiera pasado la noche con el heredero de la Nación de Fuego, ahora mismo ella tampoco estaba muy feliz de haberlo hecho. Empezaba a creer en Smellerbee. Después de todo no había tenido ninguna noticia de Zuko ó Lee en dos semanas y media y cuando lo vío estaba con otra chica, una chica que previamente describió como todo un problema, los dos estaban contentos y Jin sabía sobre eso aunque la chica casi no lo demostrara.

Luego recordó esa taza de té, la primera que recibió en la pequeña tienda de té la primera que Lee le puso en la mesa. Decía "destino" pero el destino era un asunto complicado. Podía referirse a Zuko, pero no como interés romántico, después de todo si había sido el destino conocerlo, ser entrenada por ellos, y ahora estar lista para pelear y morir por su ciudad.

La herida en su pierna era algo insignificante, ni siquiera había sentido cuando Smellerbee le quitó la flecha, ciertamente cojeaba un poco pero su madre ni lo había notado, Jin se había lucido actuando.

Su madre no aguantaría mucho esta situación Jin lo sabía se estaba quebrando mas cada día, además ya no tenían el sueldo de su padre y hermano, ciertamente sería una semana difícil, pero cuando acabará, en verdad todo acabaría para bien o mal en cuanto a la ciudad.

Jin finalmente logró dormir un poco, una semana, en una semana todos los guerreros dentro de Ba Sing Sei tendrían que estar listos para pelear y si la ayuda del exterior no era suficiente no bastaría. No bastaría, no bastaría y ese día solos hería recordado como "La Masacre en Ba Sing Sei"

Cuando amaneció Smellerbee ya estaba frente a ella, vestida muy sencilla, con los cuchillos en la mano.

-Eres muy buena con las espadas, es hora de que sepas como ser buena con los cuchillos.-Le dijo.

Las dos chicas fueron al patio de atrás, empezaron a entrenar, la madre de Jin las observaba por la pequeña ventana angustiada de lo que estaba haciendo su hija.

Jin la notó claro, en esos días Jin había aprendido a notar todo a su alrededor.

Pero dejo la conversación para después.


	12. Chapter XII: Una pequeña verdad

-1Para la tarde la puntería de Jin había mejorado bastante, Smellerbee solo había tomado el rol de tutor diciendole que prefería no usar armas dobles jamás.

Jin noto mucha tristeza cuando escucho esas palabras.

Pero ahora se tenía que ocupar de su madre. Tomó la mano de Smellerbee y caminaron a la mesa del comedor allí su madre separaba algunos frutos secos. Las dos chicas se sentaron.

El silencio se impuso un momento pero Jin no dejo que este le ganara

-En la tienda del té conocí a un chico.-Jin sabía que sonaba extraño pero era la manera en que la historia empezaba.-Este chico y yo tuvimos una cita, esa parte la conoces, y viste mi reacción, felicidad y decepción. El chico me dijo que era complicada, muy complicada su vida como para que estuviéramos juntos, yo logre entender el porque me dijo esto, no lo dijo por mentirme, de hecho no pudo haber sido mas honesto.-Luego Jin se quedo en silencio para realzar las palabras que seguían.-A menos claro que hubiera dicho "Soy el Principe Exiliado de La Nación de Fuego y es complicado que no puedo elegir un bando en esta guerra"-Jin sabía que ahora menos que nunca se podía detener.-"Estoy aquí con el hombre que intento invadir Ba Sing Sei años atrás pero hemos aprendido que el mundo no es como creíamos" Por esa razón eventualmente los dos me enseñaron a pelear, para que yo pudiera usar todos esos conocimientos en contra de su Nación. "El regalo del Enemigo" me dijo ese joven. Estaba segura de que todo había caído en su lugar y pronto el y yo volveríamos a la Nación de Fuego a pelear con el Avatar. No ocurrió así. Esta chica dice que ella y su compañero lograron averiguar muchas cosas sobre la guerra.

La madre de Jin estaba en silencio, cada palabra le dolía pero también veía a Jin como un ser mas intenso, una chica mas profunda de lo que otras jamás serían.

-El gobierno del Reino Tierra como siempre supimos estaba quebrado, y no querían que supiéramos de la guerra porque quizá el Reino Tierra podría aliarse con la Nación de Fuego si resultaba conveniente, así fue, Long Fen y la princesa de Fuego capturaron a mi amigo, y al Avatar, y en el momento decisivo la voluntad de mi amigo se quebró, decidió atacar al Avatar y su tío, el hombre que sitió Ba Sing Sei, ese hombre tuvo que interponerse para que el cuerpo del avatar fuera sacado de la ciudad. Si esto significa que el Avatar puede volver, ni mi amiga ni yo lo sabemos. Sabemos que ese hombre fue arrestado por Maestros Tierra por pelear de nuestro lado, no supe esto a tiempo y los barcos de la Nación de Fuego han partido. Solo nos queda planear una rebelión madre. La rebelión que decida el destino de Ba Sing Sei.

La madre de Jin empezó a llorar entonces, una cosa es que su hija se dedicará a pequeños complots contra la ocupación pero lo que ella sugería era guerra total contra la Nación de Fuego.

-Vas a morir Jin.-Fue lo único que su madre pudo articular.

-Es posible.-Dijo Jin.-Pero me niego a creer que m destino me alcanzará aquí y no en las puertas de la Nación de Fuego.

Las puertas de la Nación de Fuego.

Allí se dirrígía su padre y hermano ahora mismo. Pero en esa casa por supuesto no había forma de que lo supieran.


	13. Chapter XIII:Una flor marchita en verano

-1El abrazo de la mama de Jin no cede ni siquiera cuando el sueño la vence y su hija la lleva a la cama e intenta alejarse. Smellerbee se queda mirando en las sombras, un poco de envidia en sus ojos.

-Mi pequeña.-Dice la mamá de Jin entre sueños.-Mi pequeña quiere ser un guerrero como su padre.

Jn se limpia las lagrimas de los ojos y sale de la habitación donde Smellerbee la mira fijamente.

Las dos chicas son muy distintas pero ahora una depende de la otra y así será en el campo de batalla.

Lo saben y por eso solo se miran a los ojos pasándose toda la información posible en sus miradas, Fijamente, sin moverse se combaten la una a la otra en mas de una manera. Y combaten todo lo que dejaron atrás, ven en donde una tienen ventajas y en donde la otra pierde, se quedan así un rato viendo también sus planes grabados en las pupilas de la otra.

Pasa un tiempo hasta que se den cuenta de que su pelea ha pasado al plano físico, que Jin esta usando la espada doble como una sola hoja y ataca las dagas de Smellerbee, que ninguna saca la ventaja sobre la otra. Que algunos muebles han sido dañados por la pelea, que la madre de Jin no despierta a pesar del ruido, los ataques de Smellerbee no mas largos que sus brazos, la defensa de Jin imparable haciendo una muralla falsa de fuego con el movimiento de sus manos y las hojas en ellas.

El sudor en sus rostros mas y mas denso.

Alguna gota filtrandose en sus ojos eventualmente cegándolas, pero no dejan de pelear por eso, siguen peleando por instinto, aunque ya son pocos los golpes que se encuentran, se tienen en jaque mas de una vez la una a la otra pero por el cansancio dejan ir, la otra igual de cansada pero sacando fuerzas de algún lugar escondido de su ser.

Smellerbee de la última mirada de Jet, de las lagrimas en los ojos de Longshot cuando eso ocurrió, Longshot queriendo quebrarse a llorar pero no lo hace por ella. "Longshot es tan valiente" Piensa la chica crecida huérfana que ha pasado toda su vida en los bosques.

Jin de su noche con Zuko. No sabe porque lo hace si ha llegado a estar tan resentida con el, pero lo hace, recuerda sus manos calientes por algún arte de fuego control recorriendo su espalda, recuerda cuando el mundo se le cerro a los dos ojos del príncipe ahora restituido, a esa asimetría que a ella le parecía perfecta, Jin pudo sentir las flamas de colores, incluso pudo ver a Zuko envuelto en ellas, como en una visión , a ese nivel estaba su espíritu mientras yacia con Zuko que pudo ver a Zuko en medio de las flamas de dos dragones, uno rojo uno azul, había un niño con el pero eso a Jin no le importó. Ella solo veía al mas grande maestro fuego de su generación, ese maestro estaba en ese momento tan cerca de ella. Ahora tan lejos, había algo erróneo con todo eso. Jin peleaba por equilibrar esa situación, cuando acabo la pelea casi en la madrugada las dos exhaustas mas allá de las palabras las dos finalmente tenían algo en común. Aunque no lo sabían, un padre cuya última noticia recibida era que estaba en la guerra y una madre muerta de la tristeza de ver a su hija convertirse en una guerrera verdadera y por el temor asfixiante de perderla.

El funeral de la madre de Jin se dio en el pequeño cementerio a las afueras del muro interno, los Dai Li lo abrieron y la zanja estaba cavada para cuando llegaron, a Jin la acompañaba Smellerbee y el viejo hombre que había sido su primer maestro de pelea, ese hombre que había guardado sin saberlo su primera noche para el enemigo del mundo.

Jin se hinca como se espera que lo haga y no es ella quien pone la tierra sino el anciano venido de las tierras cercanas al Cañón de la Muerte. Jin no llora, no puede hacerlo esta triste, mas triste de lo que ya estaba. Tan triste, es una flor marchita, sabe que su belleza se ha ido, no pudo haber prevalecido ante todo esto, se siente como las flores silvestres en otoño, es solo un asunto de ironía el ver unas flores silvestres secas y muertas que deben haber estado donde ahora esta la zanja con su madre.

"Yo era una flor silvestre" piensa una y otra vez "El sol de verano ha encontrado su manera contra mi me ha secado los pétalos, me ha arrancado las raíces, me queda nada mas el tallo para pelear los vientos de otoño" Jin no se mueve cuando todos se van, Smellerbee se queda cuidándola desde cierta distancia. Ya le han informado del plan al viejo hombre y este a prometido presentarse en dos días con una lista de cuantos hombres puede conseguir.

Anochece y Jin no se mueve, finalmente Smellerbee se acerca para llevársela de allí, Jin accede cómo sin nada, sin voluntad, caminando casi cargada por la guerrillera.

Smellerbee teme que este quebrada y no tenga el valor para el asalto, o que busque la muerte muy pronto al frente, lo ha visto antes, muchas veces en chicos que Jet recogía.

La deja dormir en el piso incapaz de llevarla mas lejos por el cansancio del día. Luego llega a la primera cama y duerme profundamente sin muchos sueños o esperanzas.

Al día siguiente es Jin la que despierta a Smellerbee, lo hace llevándole un té a la cama.

-Aprendí poco del arte del té, espero que te guste.-Le dice, en su rostro la tristeza tiene lugar si, pero en su voz solo la determinación se distingue.

Smellerbee se levanta y se da cuenta de que ya es tarde. Jin le recuerda a Jet, parece que la tragedia solo la fortalece mas y mas.

-Hay noticias.-Le dice Jin finalmente.-Son excelentes, unos soldados transmitieron un pequeño pedazo de información a los que estamos dentro, en una semana y media habrá un eclipse solar, nadie lo sabe, los maestros fuego perderán su poder, por eso el Avatar estaba aquí trataba de conseguir la armada del Rey para la invasión, esa armada es la que Longshot esta trayendo de vuelta mas algunos voluntarios y reclutas de otras regiones. Jin hace unos señalamientos sobre unos mapas.-Todo fuerte en el reino tierra quedara casi vació. El día del Eclipse el ataque externo será muy numeroso y diverso, nosotros adentro solo tenemos que presionar hacia fuera, dos piedras moliendo grano, yunque y martillo. Tenemos una verdadera oportunidad.

Smellerbee solo observa a Jin y asiente con a cabeza. Luego nota al viejo sentado en el comedor ponerse de pie y acercarse.

-Mas no podemos saber. Pero si el Avatar esta vivo; ese día atacara la Nación de Fuego, y nadie esta conciente de que sabemos esto, el ejercito que se dirige hacia jaca lo hace en pequeños destacamentos, unos lo hacen por el desierto, areneros vienen con ellos cumpliendo una promesa que le hicieron al Avatar según parece, no los verán, la arena los cubre. Otros llegan por el Paso de la Serpiente, Longshot con ellos, se unirán al grupo del desierto, allí va la presión de uno de nuestros grupos internos.-Dice el hombre, parece que ha conseguido ya varios reclutas en tan solo una noche.-El otro va en los muelles donde esperamos barcos de guerra del Reino Tierra. Esos son los dos puntos sobre los cuales necesitamos concentrar a las defensas.-Luego hace un silencio.-De esa manera no verán el verdadero ataque. 30 hombres todos maestros tierra llegaran a otro punto de la muralla, el mas vigilado claro, deben quedar pocos Dai Li en sus puestos cuando ellos lleguen, su ataque certero y rápido. Llegaran al Palacio y capturaran a Long Fen. Las tropas que puedan llegar allí deberán acuartelarse, el Eclipse no durara mucho, se pondrá difícil una vez que termine sino han logrado vencer muchos maestros fuego y tomado el castillo de vuelta.

Smellerbee se siente mareada por tantas palabras y tantos planes, Jin tiene los ojos firmes.

-Cual es nuestra posición?-Pregunta finalmente la no tan femenina chica.

-Nosotros presionamos en los muelles, nuestra labor empieza mucho antes del Eclipse para que los barcos puedan llegar con los refuerzos.-Dice Jin.-Pasado el Eclipse o cuando no quede resistencia en los muelles nos replegamos al Palacio, esta algo lejos de allí, pero aun debemos ser numerosos.

-Y sino logran tomar el Palacio?-Pregunta Smellerbee mas conciente que nadie sobre como los planes suelen fallar.

-Tendremos que tomarlo nosotros.-Contesta el hombre.-O al menos hacer todo lo posible para tomarlo, la posición deja como única alternativa de escape el mar hacia los consulados al otro lado del agua, pero debe estar lleno con barcos de la Nación de Fuego en cuanto el Eclipse acabe.

Todos se miran en silencio.

El plan esta dicho, no se vuelve a hablar sobre el.

Los días se tornan largos, la verdad es que no esta tan mal, Jin y Smellerbee entrenan tanto como pueden, desde el amanecer al ocaso y mas allá del ocaso, la ciudad se alborota, casi todos están dispuestos a participar, los que no al menos se callan. Pasa una semana. Todos saben que posición tomar.

El día llega, Jin, Smellerbee (Con mascara del Espíritu Azul) y el viejo van al frente de la tribu de este. Todos los hombres de la tribu llevan túnicas blancas, armas blancas muy limpias, el cabello arreglado, en el camino ven a un contingente avanzar al lado contrario, son no en poca medida lo contrario de la tribu del buen viejo, rudos, sucios, pero los lideres y soldados se saludan como viejos amigos, o se despiden sabiendo que algunos rostros no se verán de nuevo.

Jin esta tensa, no es lo mismo que el pequeño escape de Longshot, entiende el dolor de su madre, pero no lleva mascara a pesar de su nerviosismo, "Tus ojos pueden ser armas" le dijo Iroh en la última sesión.

Pasan frente a La Fuente de las Lámparas, Jin siente que ese lugar es la tumba de la chica alegre que una vez fue, que no volverá a ser, que tanto extraña; y casi como un reflejo Jin sonríe.

Smellerbee lo nota a través de los ojos blancos y aterradores de la mascara.

No sabe porque la esta usando, porque la lleva al combate, quizá porque la encontró y es signo de buena suerte quizá porque Jin le contó a quien le pertenecía originalmente y Smellerbee quiere probar suerte, quizá porque la acecha en sus pesadillas y quiere compartir ese miedo con sus enemigos.

Un halcón llega volando justo a donde ellos han tomado su posición, los Dai Li y Maestros Fuego asentados allí los notan. No hay mas de dos o tres maestros tierra entre las filas de los rebeldes.

La carta en el halcón dice que los barcos van en camino a dos serpientes marinas de la costa.

Esos son 7 minutos a lo mas, Jin lo sabe.

"7 minutos bastan para que nos hagan pedazos" Eso es lo que piensa, eso también lo sabe pero no es el tipo de pensamiento que debes llevar al frente cuando estas peleando por tu vida, por tu ciudad, tu reino y tu mundo. La chica desenfunda las espadas, y se pone al frente del pequeño batallón, Smellerbee la sigue con la espada corta que trae, las dagas aun guardadas en el cinturón, los otros eventualmente preparan el ataque, los dos bandos se ven a los ojos, los Dai Li no entienden que daño creen que pueden hacer esos miserables, cuando el humo se empieza a elevar de otros dos puntos de la ciudad se dan cuenta que el daño puede ya estar hecho.

Se quedan estáticos un momento, los maestros fuego lentamente van al frente y los Dai Li atrás.

Pero ningún ejercito avanza, ciertamente el tamaño del grupo rebelde es casi el doble que los defensores, pero no es por eso que no se mueven, es porque saben que si dejas al enemigo dar el primer golpe y lo esquivas correctamente, cuando tu das el primer golpe puede que lo logres derribar.

Jin conoce esta regla, pero sabe que es mas bien una superstición. Nerviosa gira las hojas de la espada doble en sus manos antes de ponerlas en la posición de ataque favorita de Zuko.

No sabe que decir para infundir el ataque feroz necesario.

Smellerbee lo sabe.

Solo piensa en lo que Jet diría y la respuesta le llega.

-Peleen por el Reino Tierra, pues ustedes son el Reino Tierra, y hagan lo que sea necesario para apagar las flamas del fuego.-Los hombres empiezan a gritar entonces, y el avance comienza, Jin no se permite ser dejada atrás.


	14. Chapter XIV: La Batalla de Ba Sing Sei

-1La pelea alcanza su máximo poco después de empezada, los maestros fuego pronto lanzan sus flamas, los pocos maestros tierra de su lado ponen una pared para evitarlas, las hondas dejan caer proyectiles desde atrás de esta, varios alcanzan una cabeza, un brazo o el estomago, luego viene el contraataque cientos de pequeñas piedras son generadas y lanzadas por los Dai Li, Jin no tiene ningún problema en girar las espadas tan rápido como le sea posible y avanzar, incluso llegando a acabar con un maestro fuego al volver la defensa un ataque provisional, pero muchos son golpeados, no todas son mortales, pero todas sangran.

Jin esta unos pasos mas adelante que el Espíritu Azul.

Evitar las flamas es algo por mucho mas complicado que las piedras, la energia de estas muchas veces alcanza aunque se evite la fuente. Y genera heridas.

Debe haber pasado ya un minuto, Jin logra ir por su segundo maestro fuego y por su primer Agente, sus pies se quedan mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar cuando lo atraviesa y otro la atrapa, una roca viniendo hacia ella, un golpe de espada le libera un pie y Jin se tira hacia atrás para evitar el guantelete de piedra.

Smellerbee le salvo la vida de nuevo, Jin se incorpora tan rápido como puede, las espadas desvian de su camino una piedra en el movimiento de recuperación.

Longshot se queda sin flechas antes de encontrar al escuadrón que debe venir del desierto, aunque allá a los lejos se ve una tormenta de arena y el arquero puede imaginar de que se trata.

Utiliza la lanza con dos o tres soldados de la Nación de Fuego, los capaces de controlar el fuego están siendo empatados por los maestros tierra que trajo.

Luego tiene que arrojar la lanza a un Maestro Fuego que esta apunto de acabar con un aliado.

Se ve forzado a utilizar unas armas que esperaba guardar como un recuerdo, no es la ocasión para ponerse memorabilico, la lanza había colgado de su hombro junto con el carcaj, en su espalda llevaba los ganchos de Jet.

Los pone en sus manos conciente de que no puede fallar al usarlos, pronto un soldado cae por medio de uno de ellos y su cuello es atravesado por el otro, luego una pierna es atrapada por uno, la espalda atravesada por el otro, los ganchos en verdad fluyen como se esperaba. La tormenta de arena llega, la mayoría de los defensores que han salido a combatir a los rebeldes es derrotada en instantes. Luego la gran muralla se abre. Longshot y un par de arqueros tienen ahora blancos sobre la muralla, nadie debe atravesar la muralla o intenarlo hasta que la mayoría de los que están sobre ella estén muertos, dos soldados lo intentas de cualquier manera y la muralla se cierra sobre ellos, uno logra cruzar, el otro no.

Las flechas empiezan a llover hacia arriba, las piedras hacia abajo, los maestros tierra las esquivan, las flechas regularmente encuentran blancos. Una capa de arena los cubre. La muralla se abre de nuevo y entonces es cuando el ejercito empieza a cruzar.

Seis minutos después del cruce la muralla externa esta en manos de los rebeldes, allí es donde el numero es mayor, dejan la mitad de los hombres apostados allí, la otra mitad avanza mas hacia la ciudad.

Es parte de la trampa, cuando un destacamento fresco de Dai Lis y Maestros Fuego va hacia la muralla saben que la trampa resulto. Cubiertos por la arena la mitad que "avanzo" a la ciudad permanece oculta, los Dai Li y maestros Fuego se ven superados por la mitad que se quedo en la muralla, pero aun así la voz de Longshot se escucha. Como siempre el escucharla indica algo.

-Proyectiles.-Es todo lo que dice. Flechas, lanzas, Piedras por supuesto vuelan desde la nube de arena y la muralla. La mayor parte del destacamento cae en ese momento los que quedan se ven confundidos entre atacar el nubarrón o seguir a la muralla, en esa confusión los hombres de la muralla los embisten.

La nube avanza a la muralla interna. Allí usan explosivos para hacer el trabajo sucio.

Pedazos de muralla con adornos flameado vuelan por los aires y los defensores que solían estar sobre esta también. De nuevo una mitad se queda a rematar, la otra sigue avanzando. Cuando han subido a la mitad del circulo bajo encuentran un poco de resistencia, pero un grupo de hombres liderados por uno con traje de masajista pero apariencia de mendigo les ayudan.

Cuando esta escaramuza termina la mitad que se quedo a acabar con la defensa de la muralla interna los alcanza.

El camino no se detiene hasta el Palacio.

Con todas las casas es imposible saber si los treinta maestros tierra están haciendo todo tal y como estaba programado.

Los barcos están a tal distancia que los Maestros Tierra en ellos empiezan a ayudar en el ataque, para estas alturas otros dos destacamentos han venido a ayudar a los defensores del Muelle. Los rebeldes replegados están ahora con sus espaldas al mar.

La llegada de los maestros tierra facilita las cosas, eso y que un grupo considerable de aldeanos y de soldados del Reino Tierra atacan desde atrás. Toma cuatro minutos acabar con la resistencia en el muelle, pero una vez terminada aun quedan unos cinco minutos para el eclipse, la mayor parte de los maestros fuego están en el Palacio, el tiempo no va tan mal.

Jin esta algo detrás de Smellerbee cuando unos 20 Dai Li y 40 Soldados (No maestros) y 10 Maestros Fuego les cierran el paso, no muy lejos de allí la otra parte del ejercito que ha logrado llegar hasta allí.

Longshot logra ver la mascara del Espíritu Azul antes de que un numero considerable de enemigos se ponga en medio. Su grupo es reforzado por unos hombres que estaban limpiando el muro interno y la ciudad en el circulo bajo de enemigos, son hombres sucios y feroces, es una tribu liderada por una mujer gorda.

Las catapultas dentro de la ciudad empiezan a disparar. Los Dai Li protegen el campo, las catapultas además apuntan al lugar correcto.

Los proyectiles son madera incendiada.

Las filas de rebeldes se ven menguadas.

Jin no se queda estática cuando los disparos de catapultas empiezan, tampoco el Espíritu Azul ni el viejo ny algunos de sus guerreros cercanos, se intercalan en las filas enemigas y usan la sorpresa de esta acción para provocar tanta sangre como pueden.

Están rodeados es cierto, pero siguen peleando. Longshot usa sus flechas sabiamente, su lado del ataque choca con la última línea de defensa mientras el trata de ubicar las catapultas del otro lado de la pared e inutilizarlas con sus flechas. Cuando oye el crujir de una toma los ganchos y se une a la fuerza de choque. Ve a unos nueve, no uno cae, son ocho guerreros al centro, la chica de las dos espadas y el Espíritu Azul entre ellos, unos quince hacen un ataque-defensa a la vez (Tan pocos quedan que su movimiento hace las dos cosas) del otro lado del bloque, el lado de Longshot debe tener treinta y cinco guerreros. Son poco mas de cincuenta efectivos, ya con eso tienen una desventaja, las tropas imperiales aquí son de Elite.

Longshot deja de contar cabezas y se entrega completamente a la batalla.

Jin hace lo que puede contra los maestros, la verdad es que apenas y ha podido derrotar a tres, del último no esta seguro si lo mato. Es difícil mover los pies cuando hay tan poco espacio. Una roca viene directo hacia ella, para lograr acertar en el golpe que pone en el piso al cuarto se deja desprotegida, una sombra veloz se cruza entre la piedra y ella. El cuerpo del hombre viejo la impacta y la lleva al piso, el hombre tiene una sonrisa a pesar de la grave y mortal herida en su pecho.

-Morí libre hija.-Le dice.-Todos los que aquí peleamos morimos libres; pero tu debes continuar…viviendo…libre.

Es todo lo que dice, Jin lo escucha todo y el receso acaba, tiene que ponerse de pie de nuevo, en el proceso el quinto cae, esta vez un maestro fuego. Jin quiere acabar con el maldito Dai Li que mato a su primer maestro, a su salvador en aquella oscura noche. Smellerbee le quita la oportunidad, muy adelantada corta primero el brazo luego la cabeza del responsable.

Jin observa, aun hay muchos enemigos en el campo.

No ha terminado, esta lejos de terminar.

El Eclipse inicia.

Los muy pocos maestros fuego que quedan caen al momento. Los guerreros fuego también se ven debilitados de cierta manera quizá es solo algo moral. Pero caen. Pronto todos los cuerpos están tan pegados entre si que Jin tiene que mover las espadas peligrosamente cerca de su cuerpo.

No pasa mucho antes de que los Dai Li finalmente caigan.

Las puertas se abren.

Los Maestros Fuego están corriendo. Las flechas de Longshot los alcanzan.

Las dagas de Smellerbee los alcanzan.

Jin no pierde la oportunidad de usar una daga que encontró en el cuerpo del viejo. También alcanza a uno. EL ejercito avanza, están ya en los patios imperiales. La ayuda de los treinta maestros tierra no ha llegado. 50 efectivos se las verán negras con las fuerzas colocadas en el Palacio.

Jin voltea hacia atrás. Lo que no se debe hacer en una batalla. Muchos cadáveres. Amigos y enemigos. Algunos que se habían quedado a rematar enemigos avanzan ya, algunos que se habían quedado atrás o habían rehuido a la confrontación en las puertas de los jardines también avanzan. A lo lejos se ve una mancha.

Jin reconoce la bandera de Omashu sobre esa mancha.

No se queda a esperarlos claro, avanza junto a las últimas líneas del ataque inicial.

De la derecha surge un grupo no muy numeroso de los jardines, los maestros tierra que se debían infiltrar al fin están allí. No llegaron a tiempo para la pelea por la puerta pero ahora aun pueden ser de ayuda.

Jin llega a las escaleras, llenas de cuerpos de maestros fuego.

Luego a los salones que parecen patios techados por si mismos. Mas y mas maestros fuego. Finalmente frente a ella encuentra a los hombres del primer ataque reunidos. No planean separarse.

-Long Fen debe haberse resguardado en los salones del rey, allí puede tener una defensa que al menos nos doble en numero. Pero por ahora puede ser nuestra única oportunidad, si logramos matarlo tendremos ventaja moral.

-Ventaja numérica ya tienen.-Dice un hombre vigoroso entrando al salón en ese momento. Es el general de Omashu.-40 maestros tierra de Omashu y 20 guerreros habiles están aquí. Si mis calculos no fallan ustedes aun superan los cincuenta efectivos.

La sonrisa en los presentes no es fingida a pesar del dolor en sus cuerpos y mentes.

No se quedan allí mucho mas tiempo.

Con los treinta infiltrados los números del los rebeldes se acercan a los ciento cincuenta.

Finalmente llegan a la puerta de los salones del Rey. Un explosivo la vuela. Antes que el polvo y el humo se dispersen el ataque inicia.


	15. Chapter XV: Camino de vuelta a la fuente

-1Nota de Autor: Bueno, al subir la muerte de la madre de Jin simultanea a la batalla de Sei supongo que disminuí su efecto dramático. Este es el capitulo 15. Y si hacen números se darán cuenta que este capitulo tiene que ser especial, talvez demasiado especial. No voy a decir mas por ahora, lean el capitulo espero lo disfruten, un personaje familiar aparecerá.

Al principio Jin no puedo distinguir que estaba pasando, el estruendo del choque entre los maestros tierra era lo único que la conectaba al mundo mas allá de la niebla y el polvo. Luego la chica salió de la nube de polvo, de las ruinas. Long Fen estaba peleando, no imagino que un líder lo hiciera, pero en la desesperada situación no estaba fuera de lugar ayudar a los súbditos, aunque se les considerara solo peones.

El problema central no eran los maestros tierra y ciertamente no eran los maestros fuego (En principio siendo masacrados por los soldados sin "control de elementos" guiados por el espíritu Azul.

El problema central era una bestia enorme que se las arreglo para paralizar a la mitad de los rebeldes en cuestión de minutos. Jin estaba fuera del alcance de esa lengua que traía la desesperación a los rebeldes; pero entendió que dependía de ella sacar al animal de combate

Corrió hacia la bestia y la chica con un látigo sobre esta, Jin evito la lengua dos veces, el Espíritu Azul ya estaba en el piso paralizada cuando Jin logro empujar a la chica en el Shirshu y hacerla rodar por el piso.

El Shirshu embistió contra una pared delgada que cedió, el Shirshu quedo tirado por el impacto, Jin golpeó fuerte el piso al caer de la bestia. La chica del látigo llego saltando sobre su bestia y golpeando el lugar en que Jin cayo, esta apenas y pudo moverse a tiempo.

-Había oído cosas asombrosas del Espíritu Azul!-Dijo la cazarrecompensas (Jin lo supo por su tono de voz, la bolsa de monedas en su cinturón)-Esta allí afuera paralizado por el Shirshu y una campesina de Ba Sing Sei es la que nos mantiene a mi pequeño y a mi fuera de batalla.

-Ese no es el Espíritu Azul.-Jin no pudo evitar decirlo, todo ese tiempo había dejado que Smellerbee usara esa mascara, sentía que la chica quería esconder su tristeza en batalla, que algo malo había pasado, que no confiaba en ella por lo que era: Smellerbee una chica guerrera de los bosques al sur. Y quería ser algo distinto en batalla: El misterioso espíritu que a veces ayudaba al mundo otras dañaba a los viajeros, nunca a los pobres, solo a los ricos. Jin penso que el Espíritu Azul y el lider perdido de Smellerbee de alguna manera completaban algo, aunque no podía entender que.

Pero ahora cuando esta chica se burlaba del nombre de Zuko, de Zuko quien entro y salió de un fuerte de la Nación de Fuego para salvar al Avatar. Zuko quien enfrento Dai Lis en una fortaleza bajo el agua solo para encontrar su destino.

Jin no pudo soportarlo, tomo las espadas lo mejor que pudo. Claro que tenía que cubrir a Zuko, No podái acabar la frase que había empezado…No con la verdad.

-Yo soy el Espíritu Azul.-al decir eso se lanzo a la cazarrecompensas esta no dudo en atacar con el látigo, Jin interpuso una hoja de la espadas doble, el látigo se enredo en ella, la otra hoja golpeo la parte en EU estaba mas tenso una vez, luego giro y golpeo casí el mismo punto por segunda vez, el látigo se rompió. Jin acabo el giro para quedar frente a la chica de cabello negro, y solo trato de imaginar que era otra chica con cabello negro, eso basto para seguir su ataque.

El Shirshu en otra habitación facilito las cosas, los hombres aun en pie acabaron con Maestros Fuego y Guerreros, quedando solo los Dai Li y su lider acorralados dando una fiera pelea. Longshot guardaba una flecha en su carcaj, decidió usarla. La arrojó frente a Long Fen, este la retuvo con un poco de Tierra Control la estaca surgida del suelo detuvo la flecha haciéndola volar hacia el techo e irónicamente caer en un Dai Li clavada en el brazo de este. Long Fen se sorprendió cuando la estaca se derribo sobre el haciendo que el polvo y pedazos pequeños de roca cayeran en su rostro, un gancho arrojado había hecho esto, el segundo (Esto claro Long Fen no lo vio se abrió paso directamente hacia el líder de los Dai Li y se clavo en su cuello, El sangrado fue abundante e inmediato.

-Y eso es por Jet.-Dijo Longshot, no era el tipo de palabras que diría regularmente, pero si esta ocasión no lo valía ninguna lo haría. Los Dai Li restantes fueron aplastados por ola tras ola de Tierra Control y armas volando hacia ellos, todos abandonando la formalidad de la batalla. Sabían que habían ganado y cuando un Dai Li evitaba un golpe de Tierra antes de poder lanzar su guantelete tenían espadas o cuchillos o hachas clavadas. Pronto la primera línea de los Rebeldes removiendo estas armas las volvía a arrojar a la segunda y tercera línea de Agentes.

Termino pronto, los guerreros dejaron que Longshot fuera el último en recoger las armas, los dos ganchos de Jet que habían ganado la batalla. Smellerbee que había logrado ponerse de pie sonreía ya sin la mascara del Espíritu Azul (Rota por la embestida del Shirshu)

Jun apenas y pudo contener la primera embestida de Jin con una espada larga que desenterró de una pierna del Shirshu justo en ese momento.

Jin estaba peleando con rabia. Los choques de las espadas primero apenas y se oían por la batalla en la habitación continua. Eventualmente pudieron oir el choque de las espadas, muy frecuente, casí ensordecedor, Jin haciendo giros y ataques que no parecían ortodoxos o adecuados pero que cumplían con su objetivo no dejando que Jun tuviera una idea exacta de las habilidades de la chica o de su tipo de ataque.

"Esta chica si podría ser el Espíritu Azul después de todo" Pensó Jun en el combate. "Las chicas lo hacemos todo estos días" Se entretuvo con este pensamiento mientras peleaba.

Jun tenía razón. Era el sacrificio de unas chicas lo que había dado al Avatar su bisonte de una manera indirecta, pero era la tenacidad de otras la que había infiltrado a la gran ciudad, Una chica había ayudado al Avatar sobremanera en llegar al Palacio del Rey, vaya una chica ciega!, la frialdad de la Princesa había matado al Avatar pero no había pruebas de ello porque otra chica había logrado llevarse el cuerpo. Y ahora entre dos chicas parecía definirse la situación de la Capital del Reino Tierra.

La pared que daba al salón lleno de soldados anexo se derrumbo dejándolas solas a sus habilidades, una ventana en un extremo la única salida de esa habitación.

No es que los soldados hubieran olvidado al Shirshu, lo tenían presente cuando difícilmente lograron levantar a los paralizados, lo tenían presente cuando salieron a cuestas tras haber rematado a cada Dai Li en ese cuarto.

Es solo que la victoria los sobrepaso, y es que era una victoria tan total.

Era cierto que quedaban algunos Dai Li en la ciudad, que tratarían de resistir hasta que tuvieran refuerzos de la Nación de Fuego, pero eso era un asunto de otro día.

Hoy habían recuperado la Gran Capital.

Y La Ciudad de los Muros y Secretos se lleno de un murmullo contagioso y arrollador.

Jin empezó a sentir sudor en su frente, las cortadas en los brazos e incluso el rostro de la chica frente a ella solo reflejaban las suyas propias, su batalla no llevaba diez minutos, pero había sido muy extenuante, tanto que ahora las dos solo se miraban retadoramente, el resultado de la batalla afuera no era importante.

Era sobre ellas dos, un par de choques llegaron, la ropa de Jin tenía uno que otro manchón rojizo, pero para ella difícil saber en donde era la propia, en donde la de su enemigo.

Otro choque, esta vez presionado por Jun, Jin logro soportar el embate de la espada pero sus pies retrocedieron unos pasos al hacerlo.

Eso era justo lo que Jun había previsto, Jin tenía a unos centímetros de la boca del Shirshu, la chica de Ba Sing Sei se dio cuenta y movió sus pies a toda velocidad como contra los maestros tierra. Pero la lengua del Shirshu había sido provocada y era larga.

Toco a Jin en el tobillo, justo en una de sus heridas.

Y Jin solo pudo evitar el siguiente golpe, después victima de un terrible dolor cayo al piso, apenas y había recibido el impacto de la caída el latigo o lo que quedaba de el volvió a sonar, tres veces en la espalda de Jin hasta tomarla del cuello y halarla hacía la portadora de tan extraño artefacto, Jin no pudo colocar sus manos para evitar el horrible sentimiento de asfixia, pero afortunadamente el látigo se enredo ligeramente en su hombro, esto evito que la arrastrada acabara con su vida.

Jun la puso de pie frente a ella, Jin podía mover los ojos y la boca con cierto dolor, respirar le creaba una fatiga inmensa, solo agregada a la que ya tenía por la batalla.

-Bueno, eres bueno Espíritu Azul, pero no eres mejor que yo.-Fue lo único que le dijo Jun antes de soltar el látigo de su cuello, retroceder como sino quisiera nada una vez probada su superioridad, Jin sintió que sus musculos se habían quedado trabados y la mantendrían de pie, Jun de pronto dio media vuelta con la espada larga en mano y atravesó el hombro de Jin, empujandola con esta acción con todas sus fuerzas…hacia la ventana del Palacio. Jin pudo sentir lo que se acercaba, pero no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Sintió el vidrio romperse, eso si. Y vagamente pudo ver su caída, no tan alta como hubiera esperado pues había un jardín apenas un metro y medio abajo. Jin cayo inconciente a este jardín, las costosas plantas amortiguando la caida.

Jun se quedo mirando un momento, luego se dio media vuelta y se preparo para desaparecer de la ciudad, lo podía llamar un buen día.

Había recibido su paga, había tenido diversión en esa batalla. Había encontrado una buena pelea y la había ganado aun cuando llego a dudar de su propia capacidad.

El Shirshu estaba agonizando, Jun lo acarició en la frente y puso un liquido en su boca, un liquido que debe haber olido muy bien, el Shirshu lo tomo en breve dejo de moverse en agonía.

-Hiciste bien compañero.-Le dice Jun mientras toma un par de cosas y va de nuevo a la ventana pero esta vez para irse.-Te extrañare.-Este Shirshu tenía espíritu, podría conseguir a otro (Diablos el pago le valía eso y un poco mas) pero quien sabe si tendría el ser combativo de este.

Jun bajo de un salto la espada siendo la única arma en ella. Las otras cosas que tomó del Shirshu eran provisiones o objetos para infiltrarse.

Jin sigue inconciente cuando Jun pasa a su lado, la cazarrecompensas piensa en ponerle un último puntapié. Pero Jun sabe reconocer a un buen oponente, y tal rival no merece eso. Jun también piensa en rematar a la chica, pero no ve el uso, pronto se habrá ido, su respiración es tan débil, su pecho apenas y se mueve al respirar.

Jun sigue su camino.

Jin permanece en el pequeño jardín privado del Rey Tierra agonizando.

El atardecer recibe los Funerales Alegres, era una muy vieja usanza del Reino Tierra que cuando la batalla se volvía una victoria y mas aun una decisiva, los funerales se llevaran a cabo en medio de una fiesta pues los espíritus de los que han partido se saben victoriosos y no desean que se llore por ellos.

Y nadie llora aunque muchos tienen el corazón destrozado, los caídos merecen ese respeto, las muertes de ese día son las primeras en 100 años en no ser lloradas.

Smellerbee y Longshot ciertamente tienen porque estar alegres, han logrado vengar a Jet en la mas alta y honorable forma.

También tienen porque estar tristes, Jin esta entre los caídos. El Shirshu fue encontrado muerto en el cuarto anexo, de allí hay un camino de sangre que lleva hasta la ventana, allí hay ropas rasgadas que sin duda pertenecieron a Jin, ese traje negro que le había dado Iroh, un cabello castaño por allí, si el cuerpo de Jin no esta es porque esa viciosa cazarrecompensas se lo llevo como trofeo.

Pero nadie sobrevive a la caída y a la perdida de tanta sangre, probablemente fue paralizada por el Shirshu y luego atacada brutalmente por la cazarrecompensas.

Jin es celebrada junto con aquellos que fueron aplastados o enterrados vivos que han encontrado ya el lugar donde permanecerán por la eternidad.

Reforzando las murallas con su espíritu para que nunca mas ocurra una invasión así.

Y en el jardín Este del Rey deberá haber flores silvestres; esa orden la dio Smellerbee y será acatada, pues se cuenta a la chica entre las mas esforzadas defensoras de la ciudad.

La fiesta acaba antes de la media noche sin embargo; porque al día siguiente hay que avanzar, hay que seguir liberando al Reino Tierra, si el Avatar fue exitoso en su ataque a la Nación de Fuego las cosas se simplificaran desde ahora, pero de no ser así Ba Sing Sei sufrirá ataques profundos y constantes. De haber fallado el Avatar les quedara solo esperar que la Nación de Fuego este muy debilitada, que haya tiempo de reunir ejércitos para defender Ba Sing Sei, de concentrar todo ejercito en la Capital para defenderla y desde allí volver la defensa un ataque.

Si hay mucho en lo cual pensar, pero no en ese día.

Ese día Ba Sing Sei ha sido recuperada. Si eso será permanente no importa. La esperanza ha vuelto, no por la visita del Avatar sino por los hombres valientes del Reino Tierra. Es como dijo Smellerbee. Es lo que hace que no importe como se den las cosas mañana. Es la mejor defensa de Ba Sing Sei, la ciudad ha empezado a despertar. Mas de una anécdota cuenta sobre como un vendedor, un campesino o un masajista se levanto y ayudo a los ejércitos a entrar o a las dos tribus foráneas a resistir los embates.

Jin se despierta cuando el Sol esta muriendo del otro lado del Palacio cuando Jin despierta, y despierta a un mundo de dolor, los músculos entumecidos, el hombro punzando, la espalda ardiendo. Jin ya puede moverse. Su mano izquierda va directamente a su hombro derecho. Su brazo derecho la ayuda a ponerse de pie, el dolor es terrible en ese momento, Jin le echa una mirada a la ciudad que esta de fiesta y sonríe; se da cuenta que a su manera ha ayudado a la victoria. En el Día del Sol Negro la Nación de Fuego y los corruptos Dai Li fueron echados de la Capital del Reino Tierra. Pronto esta será no mas un refugio de guerra sino la Capital que siempre debió ser.

El dolor vuelve a Jin y solo busca la manera de salir de allí, se las arregla para saltar y colgarse con su brazo no lastimado, no es que eso no le provoque dolor, es que lo soporta. Pronto esta en los jardines y los patios centrales del Palacio, hay guardias es cierto, sería poco prudente no ponerlos, pero Jin los evade, aun en su estado actual usa todo el arte aprendido de Zuko para no ser percibida.

Jin ya sabe a donde debe ir.

Porque en el fondo de su corazón, (También en sus miembros rotos y en sus ojos cristalinos de las lagrimas que le han arrancado los dolores de la batalla) Jin ya sabe lo que va a pasar.

Y como sería Jin un poco de la chica que una vez fue sino sigue caminando hasta llegar al lugar que viene y va de su mente cuando cierra los ojos.

No es casualidad que su camino la lleve a unos metros del Dragón Jazmín abandonado, no es casualidad que no se quede mirándolo mucho tiempo. Porque justo como el día de su cita, o cuando se arreglo solo para ver a Zuko abrir la tienda de té; Jin tiene prisa y siente que el tiempo no quiere estar de su lado.

Jin se preocupa en balancear sus caderas mientras camina, en no agacharse demasiado por su herida, y aunque se descubre tres veces con su mano izquierda en la herida de la espada la retira y trata de balancear bien ese brazo, por alguna razón no es tan fácil como cuando la flecha se clavo en su pierna. Quizá sea… Debe de ser porque Smellerbee le dijo que en su pierna había sido una herida superficial, que había recibido la flecha en la orilla de su pierna, que esta quedo mas atorada a su pantalón que a su pierna.

Pero estas heridas son diferentes.

La espalda esta matando a Jin, su camino a la zona baja la lleva a la vieja tienda de té. Pero de último momento decide no ir allá. No tiene tiempo se da cuenta cuando ve su mano completamente palida aun llena de la sangre que no deja de brotar de su herida.

"Diablos Zuko" Pero algo en esa oración no se siente bien.

_Lee, no me dejes jamás por favor, quiero estar siempre contigo como ahora_.-Esas palabras las dijo la última noche que lo vio, con un tono muy similar al que utiliza cuando se las repite ahora, solo que por un motivo muy distinto para tener ese tono en que su voz pretende desvanecerse en el aire. Jin se arrepiente de haber permitido que su recuerdo la hiciera repetirlas con su voz, porque esto le duele profundamente.

"Diablos Lee" Si, ese pensamiento es el adecuado, Jin quisiera decirlo, pero siente que su voz se esta perdiendo debido al látigo que estuvo enredado en su garganta y que cuando la jala de vuelta solo pierde un poco mas de energía.

"Diablos Lee porque no estas aquí?" Esa parece una frase mas completa y mas acertada que la anterior.

"No estas aquí porque estas muerto" Se responde Jin, sus pasos finalmente empiezan a dejar el orgullo y se vuelven el arrastre sistemático de sus pies. "Y enterrado en el Dragón Jazmín o en las catacumbas del Rey"

Jin no piensa en mucho mientras sus pasos la llevan de nuevo a la Fuente de las Lam paras, el dolor siendo lo que mas ocupa su mente.

La noche es sin duda parecida a aquella noche hace ya mas de un mes. Jin puede notar esto. Mientras finalmente llega a la Fuente, prendida esta vez, probablemente como parte de las celebraciones. La hermana menor, la chica alegre, la adicta al té, la guerrera, la amante olvidada se sienta en el borde de la frente, sus ropas rotas se mojan, eso no podría importarle menos.

No se puede sostener en esa posición mucho tiempo, el tiempo mismo parece perder el sentido en el momento que se sienta, parecen años los segundo entre este y el instante en que pierde el equilibrio y se precipita a la fuente de espaldas, logra ver la Luna minetras cae, se ve tan grande, como si esta vez tuviera o quisiera decir algo. Y algo importante, Jin incluso cree escuchar la voz de una chica no mayor que ella en la Luna, pero la verdad es que no tiene fuerzas para concentrarse en lo que se le dice.

Luego la chica siente el agua golpear su espalda, el agua es amable, se siente tibia debido a las lámparas.

Jin no recuerda cerrar los ojos pero se da cuenta que ya no esta viendo la Luna ni las Estrellas ni la parte alta de la fuente que empezaba distinguir hace un momento.

Y finalmente Jin no tiene que preocuparse por no respirar agua cuando cae al fondo y el agua rodea su cuerpo en un abrazo mas envolvente pero no mas fuerte que el de Lee.

Porque Jin ya no esta respirando para cuando este momento llega.

FIN

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogo I

Le toma la tarde a Zuko encontrar al Avatar y darse cuenta que va al templo Aire Oeste, su primer intento se da en las últimas horas del Día del Sol Negro, pero es rechazado por todos menos la chica ciega.

"Tendrá que esperar a otro día y otra estrategia" se dice el Príncipe del Fuego.

Y arma su campamento, no es aun media noche cuando se ha quedado dormido.

Su sueño sin embargo no es de los que le permitirán dormir toda la noche tranquilamente.

La chica del Reino Tierra esta en el. Zuko piensa en ella. Ella le entrego su tiempo, su vida (Para entrenarla) y su cuerpo y Zuko sabe que esto último él fue el primero en tenerlo. Y sin embargo al final eso no basto para que no escuchara a Azula e hiciera todo lo que hizo y saliera con Mai apenas unos días después.

La chica del Reino Tierra es la manera en que trata de llamarla al principio en su sueño, pero Como va ella a responder a algo tan indirecto?

"Jin" Dice repetidamente en el sueño "Jin que ocurre?" Pero la chica no responde a estas preguntas, desenfunda las espadas justo como el lo hizo frente a su padre apenas unas horas atrás, por instantes es el Espíritu Azul o Jin con la mascara del Espíritu Azul quien esta frente a el.

Luego Jin avanza, sus ojos no tienen ese lindo color verde, son negros o blancos a la vez en su totalidad, sus pies no se mueven mientras se desplaza, Zuko nota eso extrañamente alejando sus ojos de las hojas dobles apuntando a su cuello y cara y corazón (A todo el en pocos segundos sintiendo los estoques en todo su cuerpo)

Zuko despierta asustado, se da cuenta que hay alguíen cerca, arroja una llamarada a nivel de suelo, el grito de la chica ciega inunda los oídos de Zuko (Mezclado solo por un instante con el de Jin se le figura)

Zuko se mueve de rodillas pidiendo perdón, pero la maestra tierra herida huye de el atemorizada.

-Diablos, porque soy tan malo tratando de ser bueno!.-Grita el Maestro Fuego.-Todo esto esta mal, mal en tantos niveles diferentes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogo II

Requirió un gran esfuerzo de Jin despegarse de los labios de Zuko y subir a su cuarto, por un momento verdaderamente convencida de que no debía seguir provocándolo, entonces vio la mascara en el piso, y sus manos mas rápido que su mente se ocuparon de remover las vendas sobre su pecho. En quitar la pequeña pieza de tela entre sus piernas…

Su voz no cambio en lo mas mínimo cuando le dijo a Zuko que subiera como una chica inocente lo hubiera hecho, pero ella sabía que su sonrisa no podía ser mas infantil cuando el finalmente subió la mirada desde el piso hasta su cara.

"Espero que le haya gustado lo que vio" Dijo Jin y se acerco a besarlo.

El chico estaba sufriendo de indecisión Jin no dudaba, pero ella tenía la ventaja lo sabía. Rozando una y otra vez el brazo que no hace mucho había paralizado.

Cuando Zuko al fin levanto un brazo y toco su espalda Jin lamento haberse quitado toda la ropa ya, deseando que Zuko tuviera oportunidad de hacer algo con ellas.

Lee, no me dejes jamás por favor, quiero estar siempre contigo como ahora.-Le dijo Jin. No estaba segura de porque si ahora sabía que ese no era su nombre, pero al mesero de té no parecía importarle, incluso parecía preferirlo, Jin entendió que no había razón para tenerle mucho amor a su nombre verdadero.

-Lee.-Le dijo al oído de nuevo.

Notas Finales: Bueno, Espero no haberme pasado de tono con el Epilogo 2 en verdad quería algo dulce al final de esta historia aunque fuera un flash back. Así que aquí termino mi primera mini épica, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, Avatar LA Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, sino a Viacom que hace un trabajo genial con las historias aunque no tan bueno en cuanto a horarios. Aprecio mucho a los creadores y no planeo ninguna ofensa contra ellos, esto solo es lo que pasaría si Avatar me perteneciera pero como se dan cuenta sería mucho mas violento y sexual de lo que es, y entonces no sería lo que es: Una serie que disfruta mi sobrino de 4 años y su papa de 28.

De nuevo los Reviews siempre son bienvenidos.

GeminiIlion espero que te haya gustado la historia, y no se si te haya gustado el final o solo que te haya sorprendido. Personalmente estoy muy orgulloso de este capitulo. Coomo saben Jin salio en el capitulo 15 de Tierra, lo recorde hoy mientras viajaba y decidi que la historia en si tenia que quedarse aquí, la historia sino el relato.

Como último punto solo puedo decir que yo solía leer comics hace no mucho, espero que entiendan a que me refiero. Sino quizás mañana u en la madrugada se den cuenta.


	16. Chapter XVI: El dolor se desvanece

-1La luz del sol sobre sus ojos les saco unas lagrimas por mucho distintas a las provocadas por las heridas que tenía por todo su cuerpo.

Cuando se levanto se dio cuenta que su cuerpo ya no pesaba como antes, y que sus heridas aunque visibles no le dolían, era una sensación extraña que no se sentía del todo como estar viva.

Y entonces a Jin otra verdad la golpeó. Ella no estaba viva, por eso el Sol se veía distinto, y los prados a su alrededor emitían una especie de resplandor.

Y ya no estaba en La Ciudad de los Muros y Secretos.

Este era el Mundo de los Espíritus, se había unido a los caídos en "La Batalla de Ba Sing Sei (De allí que viera por momentos muchos rostros remotamente familiares al levantarse) y se había vuelto una mas de los que no serían llorados ni lamentados por dos días antes de ser enterrados (La cremación había dejado de ser costumbre cuando la guerra empezó)

Jin no pudo sino sentir una profunda tristeza por la manera tan miserable en que había fallado a sus propósitos y a sus tutores.

Todos esos rostros traslucidos movían sus bocas hacia ella de vez en cuando, pero entre el movimiento y el momento en que ella recibía el sonido pasaban momentos que parecían incluso horas.

"Ven" "Esta bien solo ven" "Este es el camino"-Eso era lo que Jin escuchaba pero le era complicado aceptar las recomendaciones, incluso llego a negar con la cabeza antes de voltear a otro lugar.

Pronto los prados se vaciaron de espíritus rondándolos. Y Jin se sintió sola aun incapaz de ir por el mismo camino y desvanecerse completamente en el Reino de los Muertos.

Una sombra no muy alta pronto la alcanzó.

Era una especie de mono mirándola fijamente.

-No se si te lo dijeron, pero la mayoría deduce que debes ir al túnel del sur en cuanto hayas comprendido que te ha pasado.-Le dijo en un tono muy molesto.

Jin no se movió.

-Bueno te lo estoy diciendo ahora, el mundo de los espíritus tiene sus reglas y por allá esta el portal en el que los muertos pasan.-Le repitió el Simio.

-Aun no.-Fue lo único que Jin dijo antes de ponerse de pie y caminar sin rumbo.

-Estas personas extrañas.-Se dijo a si mismo el simio y volvió a sentarse y meditar no muy lejos de allí.

Jin se dirigió a una especie de cueva en las raíces de un árbol. Antes de llegar vio un simio rondando por allí, se pregunto si también había caído en la batalla o algo así, había muchos simios en Ba Sing Sei. Cuando el simio volteó a mirarla se dio cuenta de que no tenía ningún rasgo facial y que de hecho eso es lo que buscaba en el pasto todo el tiempo.

Se asusto un poco, pero siguió caminando alrededor, hasta que sintió que una voz la llamaba dentro de esa cueva.

Cuando se acerco de nuevo pudo oír claramente su nombre.

-Jin, Jin!-El llamado era fuerte.-Tengo una oferta que no podrás rechazar!-Una y otra vez escuchaba estas palabras hasta que no pudo resistirlas y entro a la cueva.

Una especie de gusano gigante te movía en las sombras. Jin primero sintió un poco de miedo, pero luego mirando sus manos traslucidas recordó que ya no tenía nada que perder, al menos eso creía.

-Mi nombre es Koh niña.-Le dijo finalmente saliendo de las sombras su rostro se parecía a la mascara del espíritu azul.-Quieres jugar algún acertijo? Por digamos una oportunidad de ver a alguien? O que te cuente la manera de salir de aquí?

Jin no entendió que quería el espíritu extraño. No podía haber imaginado que deseaba su rostro en su colección, y quizá hubiera sido mas descuidada sino hubiera visto como desde las sombras algo se comía la mascara azul y formaba una especie de rostro de mono. Entonces creyó entender que es lo que tomaría de ella si perdía. O quizá aun sino perdía.

Pero Jin realmente deseaba volver, no veía en ella esa paz de los espíritus que habían estado allí cuando llego.

-Que deseas de mi si perdiera?-Dijo Jin, no estaba mostrando emoción, no porque supiera lo que pasaría de hacerlo sino porque no la sentía del todo, el dolor había sido lo último que había sentido en el camino a la fuente, pero desde el momento en que llego solo había sentido un sentimiento vacío y tranquilo mezclarse con su esencia, ahora mismo Jin hubiera podido caminar el sendero hacia su morada final, pero ya estaba allí.

-Solo quiero probarte.-Contesto Koh.-No cambiara nada si ganas o si pierdes.

El Espíritu en realidad no estaba mintiendo, si lograba resolver el acertijo, entonces sonreiría, sino lo hacia el se encargaría de asustarla.

-Pareces un espíritu astuto.-Empezó Jin.-No creo ganar, pero creo que puedes hacer tu pregunta.

Y el rostro de Koh sonrió.


	17. Chapter XVII: Acertijos

-1Jin se sintió mareada y atrapada por los rostros cambiando, uno al otro, algunos dulces, otros feroces, ninguno parecía mostrar mucha emoción, la única manera de descifrar las intenciones del espíritu era por el tono de su voz. La chica tomo la precaución de no mover demasiado su rostro mientras respondía las dos primeras preguntas. Era curioso porque había escuchado los mismos acertijos de Iroh no hace mucho tiempo, y sino hubiera sido por ello hubiera sido incapaz de contestar que un hueco era lo que entre mas grande era menor en existencia, aunque hubiera intuido que el cielo era el techo y el suelo cubierto de lámparas.

El Espíritu se retorció enfadado de haber perdido, el nunca perdía, ponía tan nerviosos a los concursantes o estos eran simplemente muy imbeciles que jamás duraban las dos primeras preguntas. Bueno todos salvo uno, hace ya algunos años.

Koh entonces empezó a usar su táctica de miedo, se sumergía en la oscuridad y aparecía donde Jin no lo imaginaba. Sin embargo la chica del Reino Tierra decidió que podía sujetar su pierna con sus uñas hasta lastimarse cuando se asustara pero no mostraría estar asustada.

La experiencia en el mundo de los espíritus tenía a Jin aturdida.

El tiempo le cruzaba muy rápido y muy lento al mismo tiempo.

-La primera pregunta será.-Inicio Koh con el rostro de una bondadosa mujer.-Mi pequeña guerrera en que lugar el techo y el sótano son iguales, enormes y llenos de lámparas que aunque sin ningún patrón tienen un orden especifico.

Jin se sintió aterrada por la pregunta al inicio, pero luego recordó a Iroh diciéndole un acertijo sino idéntico si muy similar, y la respuesta en verdad parecía la misma.

-Un agujero, o nada.-Contesto emocionada en verdad pero no dejo que la sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

Koh no pudo sino mirar frustrado a la chica.

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que Koh dejara de moverse por toda la cueva reptando en la oscuridad y se dirigiera a Jin con la primera pregunta.

La chica tenía lo suyo, sobre todo por ser joven y tan poco (Koh buscaba en su mente la palabra adecuada) Especial. No era el Avatar quien había logrado mantener su rostro impávido ni aquel general de la Nación de Fuego quien tenía esa determinación de salvar a un chiquillo o algo así creía recordar Koh. Esta era una vendedora de Ba Sing Sei que había peleado o se había visto envuelta en la batalla, Koh no sabía mas de ella. Era insignificante, quería tener su rostro pero nunca antes le había prestado atención.

Muy a su manera era especial.

En una manera harto distinta, harto extraña. Jin había soportado las preguntas, se había ganado el pasaje fuera del mundo de los Espíritus. Claro que eso no significaba que no volvería a morir inmediatamente.

También había ganado algo que de hecho no podía cumplir sino había un espíritu dispuesto. Había ganado hablar con un espíritu.

Pero la chica no se conformo.

Le pidió a Koh una pregunta mas.

Y Koh no entendió porque, no parecía asustada.

-Quiero tu rostro!-Dijo la muy insolente!

Claro que Koh no podía darle su rostro, pero si generaba una pregunta que jamás hubiera hecho antes entonces podía usar ese pretexto para robar finalmente la cara de la chica.

Koh no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, pronto la pregunta perfecta vino a su mente.

Una tan simple que no contuviera la respuesta directa en ella.

-Cual es la espada que no puede manejar el mas hábil espadachín niña? Y de la cual su corte y características son desconocidas aun cuando sea propia?-Dijo Koh seguro de que la chica se confundiría.

Y Jin estuvo pronta a confundirse; en principio se asusto porque Iroh no le había mencionado jamás tal acertijo. Pero luego pensó, ella conocía sus dos espadas a la perfección, y Zuko las suyas, y al decir que era la propia le evitaba el error de mencionar la espada de un desconocido. "La espada" penso Jin "La espada en realidad no era una espada" Quizá a Jin le hubiera costado mucho mas trabajo si su muerte no hubiera sido a manos de Jun, sangrada por un látigo y atravesada por una espada cuyo corte no pudo prever. Pero no era el golpe de la espada de Jun lo único que no había sido capaz de predecir, sino el final de su propia vida.

Y la vida tiene características y momentos que uno desconoce pero que la influyen, y esas características son secreto aun para el individuo que la vive hasta que claro los descubre tarde o temprano.

-Mi vida es una espada cuyas características totales solo ahora y aquí conozco, solo ahora se donde acababa el filo y se daba el corte.-Dijo Jin casi pensando para si misma y Koh no pudo evitar el atacarla levantándola del piso. Jin cayo al piso, pero no sintió dolor.

Estaba mas allá de ella.

Koh no podía darle su rostro. Pero si un Espíritu no cumplía su palabra entonces de que valdría toda su sabiduría, todas sus edades en el mundo?

Así que Koh no le dio su rostro, pero tomo una piedra y tallo su rostro en ella.

-Con la condición de que nadie jamás sepa donde has estado. Y de que me devuelvas la mascara cuando vuelvas en un tiempo, y cuando no te queden ganas de volver a ese mundo extraño aunque mucho haya cambiado entre este día y aquel en que nos veamos de nuevo.-Le dijo Koh aun intentando robar su rostro. Jin aun no sonrió.

Salió de la cueva con un paso lento como el que tenía cuando no era una guerrera y era solo una chica de Ba Sing Sei cuyo padre quería casar en no mas de un año.

Jin recordó quien fue una vez y sonrió pero ya había dado tres pasos fuera de la cueva cuando lo hizo. No muy lejos había un hombre vestido de blanco sentado en una piedra. En silencio con una espada en la mano.

Los ojos de Jin se volvieron agua cuando descubrió el rostro familiar.

Jin corrió a abrazarlo.

Después de todo Koh había cumplido su promesa.


	18. Chapter XVIII: Transición

-1-No imagine que terminaría así maestro.-Fue lo primero que logro decir Jin después de abrazar al viejo. Lo miro a los ojos y este le devolvió una sonrisa.

Luego se quedaron escuchando una especie de música en el bosque mientras trataban de soportar esas extrañas miradas frente a ellos.

-Termina como debió haber terminado, y he muerto como un espíritu libre, dándole esperanza al mundo, porque traer el equilibrio es mucha y muy complicada labor para un pequeño de solo doce años. Aunque me han dicho que no es el único con esa responsabilidad ahora mismo.-Le contesto el viejo.

Jin se quedo mirándolo.

El viejo guardo silencio porque Jin tendría que descubrir de que hablaba por su propia cuenta.

-Y tu parte en esta historia no ha terminado.-Continuo el hombre.-Por lo visto tu otro maestro entendió esta probabilidad y lograste derrotar a Koh. Una hazaña por demás memorable. Te has ganado un lugar aun entre las leyendas que caminan en nuestro mundo en esta época, entre Príncipes y Maestros Aire; tu nombre contara la historia de quien cayo en Ba Sing Sei y luego volvió.

Jin asintió con la cabeza. No sentía las lagrimas en sus mejillas pero sabía que debían estar allí en algún lugar.

-Es extraño el destino que ha estado bajo tus pies. Es extraño como todo empezó por un noviazgo y una tienda de té. Pero a veces ese es el camino de las fuerzas y del universo.

Y Jin siguió encerrada en una pared de silencio, escuchando.

-La siguiente vez no tendrás oportunidad de salir de aquí, Koh estará observando, y no es prudente intentar desafiarlo dos veces.-Prosiguió el sujeto vestido de blanco mientras se levantaba y desenfundaba su vieja espada.-Así que me honrarías dándome una última batalla? No espero verte por aquí en mucho tiempo.

Jin se levanto e imagino las espadas en su espalda allí debían estar, las pudo sentir, desenfundar, ponerse en posición de ataque, su antiguo amigo tenía una velocidad muy distinta a la que recordaba porque los años se habían borrado de su ser. Jin tuvo un poco de trabajo ajustándose a esta velocidad pero pronto logro volver a la posición ofensiva mientras repelía los ataques.

-Si puedes volver la defensa el ataque no podrán contigo, si puedes usar el entorno a tu favor y no dejar que sea tu perdición como la última vez estarás un paso delante de cualquier enemigo.-Le dijo su maestro mientras peleaban.-Jin, lograste pelear con honor y abrirte paso hasta el Palacio del Rey; al pelear con la cazarrecompensas inhabilitaste la última carta de Long Feng. Ganaste una tumba justo frente a las puertas de la gran ciudad, para que tu espíritu la proteja.-Aun al decir esto el hombre solo atacaba mas y mas velozmente, pero Jin ya se había acostumbrado a este nivel de pelea. Aun así pudo sentir que un par de veces la espada de su adversario no era tan amistosa y llegaba a sus brazos aunque claro no la hería.

Y entonces Jin entendió porque estaba haciendo esto.

Le estaba dando aun otra lección, aun mas entrenamiento. Estaba usando el poco tiempo que le quedaba para asegurarse que Jin no cayera de nuevo, la chica pronto se descubrió atacando, atacándose a sí misma se podría decir por ser tan débil.

-La ira es lo que les da el poder a los maestros fuego Jin.-Dijo el otrora refugiado cuando notó los sentimientos dentro de ella.-Pero también el balance, tiene sentido que estés enojada contigo misma.

Luego la batalla continuó unos segundos sin que ninguno hablara.

-Pero mejor siéntete orgullosa, aprende del balance y serás mejor que muchos "Maestros" en el mundo. Mantente fría y calmada en tus movimientos y tendrás una oportunidad aun con la princesa del fuego.

Jin siguió atacando frenéticamente por un momento, luego su ataque igual era rápido pero empezaba a parecer mas pensado.

El viejo dejo la postura de ataque y se dedico a establecer una defensa consistente.

-Bueno mi querida niña.-Le dijo mientras esquivaba uno tras otro de sus ataques.-No podría sentirme mas orgullosa de ti. Ni tampoco tu madre.

Jin se desconcentro con estas palabras y falló drásticamente uno de sus ataques dobles. Su maestro aprovecho para atacar, Jin uso las dos hojas como una sola y repelió el ataque. Siguió repeliendo y atacando pero desde el piso, girando entre la tierra para generar sus ataques, empezó a sentir como si se revolcara en agua en vez de esos verdes pastos.

-En verdad ella esta orgullosa.-Escucho decir.-Porque ha entendido que la chica que una vez fuiste aun vive dentro de ti. Y que esta es una faceta de quien eres realmente: La chica mas alegre de toda la gran Ciudad de Muros y Secretos. Eras única antes de ser una guerrera Jin, eres especial no por ser guerrera, no por volver de la muerte. Eres especial por quien aprendiste a ser, por tener el valor de invitar a un príncipe exiliado a una cita, por aprender de un viejo refugiado trucos de defensa, por amar una fuente de luces.-Estas palabras le costo mucho trabajo a Jin escucharlas e incluso fue hasta un tiempo después que pudo ponerlas juntas y darles un sentido.

Porque el sentimiento del agua alrededor empezó a crecer hasta que pudo verla. Sentirla en verdad, uno de sus brazos golpeó algo solidó mientras se defendía. Luego aun con el dolor llevo la mano a ese punto y empujo con fuerza. Sintió el agua caer de sus cabellos y el aire entrar por su nariz casi violentamente a sus pulmones. Una lámpara se volteo y cayo al agua en este movimiento, Jin no tuvo ningún problema para entender donde estaba. Pero no tenía idea, en verdad no la tenía de cuanto tiempo había pasado.

Después de calmarse un poco pudo ver un objeto sumergido en la fuente. Era la mascara que Koh había aceptado darle, no la verdadera pero si una que se parecía mucho.

Jin entonces sintió un horrible miedo subir por su espalda.

Como si todo lo que había pasado finalmente le repercutiera, sintió asco del gusano gigante, luego miedo que escalo hasta volverse pavor que le provocaba sudor frío. Se coloco la mascara de cualquier manera y salió de la fuente. En esos momentos de reflexión Jin recordó lo que el viejo refugiado le había dicho. Que su cuerpo estaba en las puertas de Ba Sing Sei cuidando que ningún huésped no deseado entrara en las paredes de la ciudad jamás. Y Jin no pudo entender como es que ella y su cuerpo estaban en la fuente cuando se supone que estaba enterrada en las puertas de la ciudad.

Jin empezó a caminar por los techos de la ciudad hasta llegar a casa, su rostro ya cubierto por la mascara del Espíritu Azul. Cuando estuvo en casa se sintió en un lugar tan extraño. La noche estaba muy oscura y Jin aun no podía definir cuanto tiempo había pasado. debajo de su cama debía haber unos cuchillos que Smellerbee había guardado por si había un ataque sorpresa o algo. Jin los encontró, así dedujo que no había pasado tanto tiempo pues Smellerbee no había vuelto por ellos, al bajar al comedor encontró aun un té que había puesto la noche anterior a la batalla, y un pequeño pedazo de pan, estaba algo duro, pero le dejo saber a Jin que solo habían pasado dos días desde que fue preparado, Jin sabía de pan viejo y nuevo muy bien.

Así que solo había estado una tarde en el Mundo de los Espíritus.

Era demasiado tiempo le pareció. Pronto pudo ver un par de sombras moverse en la calle y Jin no tardo en reconocer las siniestras formas de los Dai Li.

Se separaron y solo uno quedo en el camino entre su casa y la muralla central.

Jin cerro los ojos mientras enfundaba los cuchillos y preparaba las espadas.

Y al abrirlos era de noche, Jin acepto que lo era y que tenía que aprender que si quería sobrevivir tenía que apropiarse de la noche y los miedos de la noche y no viceversa. Smellerbee le había enseñado bastante, los cuchillos en el cinturón podrían encontrar un blanco, Nunca mas fallaría como lo hizo ante Lee dandole la ventaja a la otra chica. Nunca mas. Era de noche y ella tenía que pelear su camino fuera de Ba Sing Sei, al corazón del Imperio del Mundo, allí encontraría al primer portador de la mascara que ahora cubría su rostro, lo encontraría y acabaría con el. Con las armas que el le enseño a usar, con la mascara que el portaba, con el amor que el le había clavado, y no lo iba a matar por odio, ni por Ba Sing Sei, no lo iba a matar por dejarla por esa chica incapaz de sonreir. Oh no! Ni siquiera lo iba a matar para probar que ella era El Espíritu Azul. Lo iba a matar porque solo así le podía dar paz a Lee.

El espíritu azul entonces se desprendió del techo y cayo sobre el Dai Li, lo cortó antes de que pudiera estrellar las piedras que había levantado contra ella.

-Lo siento Lee; quisiera que hubiera otra manera.-Dijo mientras segúía avanzando entre las sombras fuera de la ciudad de los muros y secretos.


	19. Chapter XIX: La Luna

Jin llego a la muralla interna sin ningún problema y en lo alto de esta pudo observar la Luna brillando en todo su esplendor. Siendo la única luz en aquella noche aun orgullosa de haber doblegado al Sol si bien por tan poco tiempo. Luego se precipito hacia el suelo a unos 4 metros sin preocuparse demasiado de que haría cuando finalmente tocara el piso. A apenas un metro con la espada desenfundada daño la pared y detuvo su caída aun su brazo recibió todo el impacto, no importaba, solo se puso de pie enfundo y siguió caminando, su cuerpo había curado por completo y ella no lo necesitaba útil por mucho tiempo, solo un par de días, solo unos kilómetros y algunas millas marinas, solo encontrar a Lee y poder pelear contra el. En esa parte del muro la distancia entre las paredes internas y externas era mucho mas extensa que en donde Longshot había escapado. Le tomo mas de una hora a Jin visualizar el gran muro externo, y estar lista para salir de Ba Sing Sei.

-Gracias.-Dijo Jin mirando a la Luna con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Y Jin sintió una voz crecer dentro de ella.

-Agradecer niña; demuestra que no eres lo que te quieres hacer creer que eres.-Le dijo esta voz.

Jin se quedo sorprendida al escuchar esta voz que provenía de ella pero se sentía proyectada desde el cielo. Desde esa Luna orgullosa. Jin hizo una ligera reverencia.

-Tenemos la misma edad niña. Y a los que pelearon valientemente en el Eclipse no les pido reverencia alguna. Y a los que murieron en la batalla les honró cada noche, y tu estas entre ellos. Estuviste aquí, en el mundo de los Espíritus y solo tu has vuelto.-Empezó a hablar la Luna,-No quise que te quedaras aquí y que otra historia de amor se rompiera por esta guerra, no la tuya al menos aunque si he de ser honesta, necesitaba un favor a cambio que creo que solo tu eres capaz de cumplir.

Jin no entendió estas palabras y dejo de caminar mirando sus manos fijamente no segura si había empezado a soñar y había perdido todo contacto con la realidad.

-Tu viste morir la Luna Jin, y yo te vi mirar mientras yo me elevaba por el cielo para tomar el lugar de la Luna, yo te vi mirar y creo que entiendes que deje mi cuerpo y mi vida física para lograr esto.-Le dijo Yue.-Y deje cosas y personas importantes. Bien podría hablar con el Avatar y pedirle que envié mi mensaje, pero ninguna sorpresa habría allí, y Sokka sabría, nada habría de sorpresa y bien podría creer que Aang trata de hacer que se sienta mejor. O quizá solo quise que tu volvieras Jin porque vi en ti un valor que nunca creí hallar en mi misma y no quise que las dos pagáramos con la misma moneda.

Jin no entendía exactamente que le decía la chica cuyo rostro medio lograba ver entre la Luna y ella.

-Lo entenderos. Y en cuanto a mi favor, tu camino te llevara a hacerlo, solo necesitaras un poco de indicación, todo a su tiempo.

Cuando la platica con la Luna termino Jin había alcanzado la gran muralla externa.

-Todo a su tiempo.-Se dijo Jin a si misma mientras empezó a clavar sus cuchillos en brechas de la pared esperando poder encontrar una en cada lugar necesario, que la suerte le fuera tan confiable como la luz de la Luna.


	20. Chapter XIX: La Luna version inicial

-1La sombra del Espíritu Azul se desplazaba de techos a callejones, de vez en cuando caía en un balcón, encontró un par de Dai Li antes de llegar a las murallas. Los liquido como mejor pudo, aun teniendo problemas en el rápido movimiento de piernas requerido para no ser derrotada por los agentes.

La verdad es que Jin tenía un extraño problema acoplándose a su cuerpo y sus limitaciones aun adolorida de las heridas que sin embargo se habían vuelto cicatrices.

Una vez en la muralla Jin miró un momento al cielo antes de preparar su descenso hacia el gran terreno frente a la ciudad, ahora había tumbas pudo notar Jin apenas puso un pie en el terreno externo de Ba Sing Sei, la muralla externa aun estaba lejos pero estaría fuera para el amanecer. Desde allí tendría que arreglárselas para encontrar La Nación de Fuego, y una vez allí tendría que encontrar el Palacio. Nada de ello era fácil y para nada tenía una idea vaga si quiera de cómo lo lograría, pero igual que al escalar la muralla interna con los cuchillos Jin solo lo haría cuando llegará el momento, antes no era importante.

Jin avanzo por la doble hilera de tumbas un rato hasta asegurarse de que se acercaba hacia el Oeste (Esto era lo único que sabía respecto a la ubicación de la Nación de Fuego)

Y le pareció un poco demasiado irónico cual fue la ultima tumba que miro en esa dirección.

Porque en verdad es un suceso extraño en cualquier Nación, en cualquier época ser capaz de ver la tumba propia.

Jin sintió un horrible e insano deseo de cavar su tumba.

Jin no podía resistir el ver sí allí estaba su cadáver. Desenfundo las espadas lista para usarlas para ayudar su trabajo. Entonces leyó los signos mas pequeños en la lapida.

"Su cuerpo vive en el Reino Tierra y en Los hielos de las Tribus Agua, en los cuartos secretos de los templos aire y deambula por las islas de fuego; su espíritu sin embargo reposa aquí protegiendo la ciudad en la que vivió y por la que murió "

Era una escritura en verdad pequeña. Jin la conocía o al menos sabía que significaba.

No había un cuerpo en esa tumba ni en las tumbas cercanas. Era la zona de los desaparecidos en batalla. Jin se sintió mucho mas tranquila después de leer esto, asustada de que su cadáver siguiera pudriéndose en esa tumba y este nuevo cuerpo en realidad no fuera el suyo.

Jin enfundo las espadas y siguió caminando directo a la muralla externa. En su camino notó que la Luna extrañamente iluminaba su paso. Recordó haber creído escucharla hablar justo antes de morir.

-Gracias por acompañarme Luna.-Dijo casi soplando las palabras; al decirlo sintió como si esa horrible soledad que la tenía quebrada desde que volvió en la fuente te desvaneciera de su pecho, no se sintió sola.-En verdad eres buena compañía.-Termino Jin notando el extraño efecto que el hablar le provocaba.

Siguió avanzando soltando uno que otro pensamiento al cielo.

Y la Luna no abandono su luz de la silueta cruzando el gran territorio, mucho mas largo en esta zona que donde Longshot había cruzado unos días atrás. Además sin correr era mucho mas relajante cruzar esta distancia.

Jin reyo escuchar la misma voz al final de una de sus oraciones aisladas a la Luna.

-No eres mas grande de lo que yo era.-Eso es lo que Jin escucho.-Si tu camino te lleva al valor que no solo se refleja en el combate y las armas cuida de el por mi por favor.-Continuo esa extraña voz y Jin sonrió.

-No soy la mejor guerrera Luna, y mi camino no lleva a los aliados sino al territorio mismo del enemigo, de allí no espero salir, volví una vez pero solo para hacer una última cosa.-Contesto Jin.-Y solo unos días quizá.

-La mejor guerrera Espíritu Azul es la que encuentra una razón por la cual sacrificarse, peleando o no. Yo misma tuve que hacerlo, y unas chicas lo hicieron, no muy lejos en el bosque que encontraras al abandonar el muro.-Contesto la Luna.-Y si tu tienes una razón para sacrificarte dos veces eres en verdad una gran guerrera. Será mejor que sepas (Eso al menos puedo hacer por ti) que te encontraras fuera de las murallas.

Jin se quedo en silencio, empezaba a sentir una extrañeza mientras hablaba con la Luna.

-El Avatar y sus amigos están en el Templo Aire Oeste. Si tu destino solo es la Nación de Fuego entonces podrías hacerme un favor e intentar liberar algunos prisioneros? Han sido valientes peleando y algunos llevan ya demasiado tiempo allí.

Jin asintió con la cabeza.-Haré lo que pueda, quizá puedan ayudarme a encontrar mi objetivo.-Afirmo Jin, hubiera seguido hablando pero una enorme nube se interpuso entre la Luna y ella y no pudo oír mas esa dulce voz, también notó lo verdaderamente oscura que era la noche sin Lámparas ni fuego ardiendo en una que otra cocina o cantina.

En esa oscuridad Jin notó que había llegado finalmente a la gran muralla. Tomo los cuchillos y empezó a escalar encontrando los lugares en los que la muralla tenía imperfecciones, eran en verdad muy pocos.

Jin logró sin embargo abrirse camino entre la muralla, le tomo cerca de medía hora llegar hasta arriba, la última parte fue increíblemente molesta y peligrosa.

Estando arriba Jin pudo observar el bosque bajo ella, a unos metros de la muralla. Y empezó a descender mucho mas rápidamente de lo que subió con ayuda de una cuerda.

15 minutos después Jin piso fuera de Ba Sing Sei por primera vez en su vida. Y sin tomarse mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre esto dio media vuelta jalo la cuerda con todas sus fuerzas hasta que cedió y cayo, se interno en el bosque, las manos en los cuchillos y el paso mas apresurado que antes.


	21. Chapter XX: Los voluntarios

\/p>

-1Bueno se que ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima úpate pro en estos días tuve la confirmación del siguiente episodio de Avatar y el final que ya esta sobre nosotros.

Jin finalmente estuvo fuera de Ba Sing Sei y le tomo toda una vida llegar a ese punto, La Luna no dejaba de poner un sendero en sus pies. Guardo todas sus armas. Y dejo que sus pasos perdieran toda elegancia, como cuando camino con sus últimas fuerzas a la fuente. 

Y todas esas imágenes vinieron a ella, por un momento deseo ir a ver su tumba no tan lejos al oeste, pero algo le dijo que eso podía esperar, solo tenía una cosa en mente, no importaba lo que le hubiera dicho la Luna, la Luna no le había prohibido en ningún momento matar a Lee.

Jin cruzó un área considerable antes de que los bosques cubrieran el paisaje, debía estar ya pronto el amanecer. Había decidido, (No estaba segura de en que momento lo había hecho pero estaba segura de que así era) dormir de día y solo avanzar en las sombras de la noche. Así que se interno en esos bosques y busco un pequeño llano donde pudiera descansar sin que nadie fuera a encontrarla, y Jin durmió profundamente de nuevo, esperando no despertar hasta el ocaso. En esto tuvo razón. Pero Jin no espero despertar en el lugar en que lo hizo.

Jin abrió los ojos y vio que el pasto a su alrededor no era tan largo como lo recordaba, cuando sus oídos escucharon una pequeña fogata alrededor y voces muy bajas se sintió asustada, sus espadas no estaban con ella solo sus cuchillos se incorporo tan rápido como pudo desenvainando las armas y miró con ira a su alrededor, pero no eran maestros fuego. Era un campamento de soldados voluntarios y médicos.

Una de las enfermeras se acerco a ella.

-Veo que ya despertaste? Estas bien?-Le pregunto amablemente. Jin no esperaba encontrar compañía en su viaje.-Estas bien? Tienes muchas cicatrices, pero parecen haber curado hace ya tiempo; creímos que habías estado en la batalla.

-Lo estuve.-contesto Jin mientras ubicaba sus espadas y caminaba hacia ellas para irse.-Y me alegro que lleguen refuerzos de todo el reino tierra, hay heridos y habrá necesidad de guerreros pronto.-Jin hablaba tan fríamente ya no se reconoció a si misma en esa voz, y quiso correr y esconderse en un lugar profundo del mundo y luego desvanecerse, hasta que sintió el abrazo de la enfermera de largo cabello castaño frente a ella. 

La enfermera intento articular palabras pero ninguna surgió al final y Jin solo se sintió bien de sentirse humana otra vez. 

Y fríamente devolvió el abrazo.

-Gracias por atenderme.-Dijo finalmente Jin.-Les deseo suerte en su recorrido, mañana estarán llegando a la gran ciudad liberada. Una vez allí estarán como niños sentados en su castillo de arena esperando el ataque. A menos que noticias del Avatar finalmente lleguen a estas costas.

-El Avatar fue derrotado.-Dijo la enfermera con un tono triste.-La invasión fue prevista y globos de la Nación de Fuego se elevaron por los cielos, dicen que esos globos vendrán a Ba Sing Sei y a Omashu en los próximos días. Y el día que el cometa caiga daremos la última pelea, en las dos ciudadelas, en cada fuerte del Reino Tierra en la Tribu agua del Norte. Deberías venir con nosotros o ir a Omashu, allí es donde las grandes peleas de nuestro tiempo ocurrirán.

-Mi camino entonces es entrar en el corazón de la Nación de Fuego, y acabar con los príncipes.-Contesto Jin.-Siempre lo fue.

-No queremos interrumpir tu camino; pero es cierto que lleva a la muerte.-Contesto la chica, los otros hombres miraban asombrados a la chica con tanta determinación.-Puede que puedas liberar a la fuerza de invasión del Avatar e incluso a el.

-El Avatar esta vivo?-Pregunto Jin con un poco de esperanza.

-Los reportes son muy confusos, hay quienes dicen que escapo, otros que fue capturado y ha sido ejecutado, pero nos negamos a creer en ello.

-Debes negarte a creerlo, algo me dice.-Jin recordó las palabras de Yue.-Que el avatar aun esta libre, que quizá nuestros caminos se encuentren.

-Parte con nuestra bendición entonces, y con algunas provisiones que ya no necesitaremos…-La enfermera se quedo esperando el nombre de la chica.

-Solían llamarme Jin antes de la guerra, antes de toda esta masacre, pero no se si aun soy esa chica.

-Suerte Jin, yo soy Song, ojala tengas suerte, ojala todos podamos volver a casa y esta guerra termine pronto, que ya ha corrompido demasiados corazones.-Al decir eso Song bajo un poco la mirada, como recordando a algún chico bueno caído en desesperación, Jin por supuesto pensó en Zuko en ese momento. Sin saber que pensaban en la misma persona las dos chicas se despidieron ceremoniosamente y Jin siguió caminando en la noche, con un mapa y un caballo avestruz además de provisiones para el viaje.

-Te doy este animal como hubiera podido darlo antes sin que fuera tomado.-Fue lo ultimo que Song le dijo.

Jin fue a toda velocidad y el animal respondió muy bien a la frescura de la noche de verano. Jin empezó a desviarse hacia el oeste para llegar a algún muelle y evitar los bordes del gran desierto que se extendía casi desde el paso de la serpiente y la ciudad de Ba Sing Sei hasta esa zona. 

Con poco descanso Jin llegaría a los muelles cuando el Sol volviera a ponerse. Pero de allí seguía el camino por mar, mucho mas difícil y accidentado de lo que esperaba.

Al amanecer Jin usando un sombrero otorgado por uno de los soldados voluntarios andaba con la cabeza un poco agachada sobre el caballo avestruz; ella no lo sabía pero aunque no recorría el mismo sendero que Zuko tiempo atrás si tenía la misma mirada y posición que cuando este realizo su última persecución del Avatar hace ya algunos meses. La determinación era algo común entre ellos. Zuko ahora mismo estaba enfrentando dragones enormes que aun a Jin habrían hecho sentir insegura.

\/p> 


	22. Chapter XXI: Abordaje

A menos de un mes de saber que onda con los whereabouts de Zuko y los otros sujetos que lo acompañan en su viaje continuo con otro capitulo de la historia, no nos lleva adelante en ella, es una perspectiva del viaje de los dos chicos enamorados, en unos 10 capitulos mi historia se volvera el Sleep Dont weep en español! Es decir el Jinko mas largo aquí. Bueno creo que ya es el jinko mas largo en español pero vamos necesito apoyo, nunca sabemos que capitulo puede ser el ultimo, apoyo significa incluso que si piensas que la historia es mala me lo dejes saber. Y te enviare una disculpa escrita!

Zuko prendió y apago su mano un par de veces tan pronto como estuvieron en el bisonte volador. Y sonrió feliz de haber recuperado su técnica. Un metro frente a el estaba el chico que había perseguido por todo el mundo y no pudo olvidar que estaba sobre el animal que había sido el único rastro a seguir por tanto tiempo. Zuko se recostó y se quedo mirando al sol. Estaba a punto de caer dormido cuando el Avatar le dijo algo. Zuko no pudo entenderlo del todo.

-Que dijiste Avatar?-Le pregunto.

-Te preguntaba si sabes que haremos ahora? No estoy muy seguro de que hacer, le he fallado al mundo tres veces ya, y no se por donde empezar.-Le respondió el Avatar.

-Bueno, nunca fui bueno organizando planes, el único plan que organice en toda mi vida fue el de perseguirte y solo al principio tuvimos un verdadero orden, eventualmente caí en la desesperación. Si yo fuera tu intentaría liberar alguna ciudad del Reino Tierra o buscar algún ejercito y luego atacaría la "Roca Hirviente" con los mejores dentre esos guerreros. Liberando a los que pudiera y preparando un golpe significativo pero sencillo a la Nación de Fuego. Batallas pequeñas.

Aang se quedo en silencio intentando comprender y darle el peso correcto a las palabras del príncipe.

-No lo se Avatar, pregúntale a alguien mas; desearía que mi tío estuviera aquí.-Agrego Zuko tras un tiempo.

-Yo también desearía que estuviera aquí, pero estoy contento de que tu hayas decidido pelear de nuestro lado.-Cerro el Avatar y hubo otro silencio prolongado.

-Principe Zuko, no extrañas los lujos de la Nación de Fuego?-Pregunto eventualmente el Avatar.

-No, pase mucho tiempo viviendo sin ellas y eran una molestia la mayoría de las veces. No es lo que extraño de la Nación de Fuego.-Dijo Zuko y luego respiro profundamente. Aang no supo si preguntarle mas.

-Sabes Avatar, la gente de mi nación, no toda es mala, aun la que obedece a maniacos egolatras como mi padre y Azula.-Siguió Zuko sin que nada mas le fuera preguntado, pero después se quedo en silencio no queriendo terminar su oración.

Aang no pudo quedarse en silencio ante lo que el vio como un gesto de buena fe.

-Quieres que evitemos pelear contra alguien cuando volvamos a atacar?-Pregunto Aang.

-No Avatar, ella evitara pelear si eso desea.-Luego recargándose en la silla de Appa se quedo mirando en dirección a la isla central de la Nación de Fuego.-Sabe lo que necesita saber y la decisión esta en sus manos, no evites pelear con ella, yo intentare sacarla de combate de ser necesario y sin lastimarla.

Aang pudo entender, por primera vez sintió que pudo intuir que una de las amigas de Azula tenía algo que ver con el Principe exiliado, solo deseo profundamente saber cual de las dos, y rogar que fuera la mas peligrosa de ellas quien estuviera desistiendo a la guerra.

Jin apenas y tuvo tiempo para contemplar el mar. Era algo de veras hermoso, bastaba para hacer que se sintiera insignificante y el miedo y el asombro se apoderaran de ella, luego escucho a lo lejos como se daban las ordenes para que un barco partiera, Jin no tuvo otra opción mas que correr.

Llego al barco cuando este ya había dejado el muelle, con todo el impulso y toda su fuerza quizá podría alcanzar la parte trasera del barco y anclarse a ella, sino caería al agua y estaría condenada. Jin salto y encontró que quedaba una tercera opción entre ambas. Anclarse al barco debajo del agua.

La chica subió escalando con los cuchillos hasta que llego a una zona que no estaba cubierta por agua, primero tosio un poco y se sostuvo muy fuerte mientras hacia esto, luego siguió escalando y se quedo allí por un buen tiempo hasta que en verdad estaban lejos de la costa. Entonces le dio la primera mirada a la cubierta. El barco era grande es cierto, y al menos unos cincuenta hombres había en total alrededor, talvez Zuko podría hacerlo pero ella no…Entonces Jin pensó que necesitaba poder hacer lo que Zuko si es que quería derrotarlo. Los cuchillos empezaron a volar encontrando tres blancos, luego salieron las dagas cortas y la tripulación de esa zona del barco quedo silenciada en unos segundos, Jin sonrió detrás de su mascara.

-Cuando has hecho el daño que yo he hecho, entiendes que no hay perdón para ti, al menos no es sencillo ganarlo.-Le dijo el principe exiliado a la bandida ciega.-Y ahora tu estas aquí peleando conmigo, sin querer matarme, peleando solo por diversión. Es extraño.

-Yo soy extraña Príncipe. Pero solo quiero saber de que eres capaz, mañana Aang necesitara pelear contra nosotros tres, trate que la Reina dy hielo estuviera aquí pero no conseguí que aceptara, ella se toma las cosas muy personales.-Contesto Toph.

-Talvez tiene razón, pero esta vez he cambiado.-Respondió Zuko apenas dejando que su voz se escuchara.

-Ya escuche esas palabras antes.-Dijo una tercera voz mirando desde las sombras.-Y me pregunto cuantas personas creyeron en ti y las decepcionaste, como me decepcionaste a mi.

Por alguna razón un segundo antes de que en su mente apareciera la pintura de Mai y el en su habitación a Zuko le pareció ver una fuente completamente apagada.

-Demasiadas.-Dijo Zuko en un tono sombrío y entonces cambió su posición para mirar a Katara. Había una fuente no muy lejos de allí y una batalla empezó entre los tres maestros, Zuko se controlaba para no herir a las chicas, pero estas no se controlaban contra el ni contra ellas mismas. Zuko termino desenfundando sus espadas utilizándolas para evitar los constantes ataques de las chicas. Y empezó a mover sus pies mucho para que la pequeña chica ciega no lograra capturarlo.

-Bien hecho.-Admitió la chica ciega y siguió atacándolo mas rápido esta vez.

La inspección a la plataforma trasera del barco dejo confundidos a los maestros, todos los soldados apostados allí habían desaparecido.

-Sino llegamos a la Nación de fuego antes que anochezca los espíritus nos acabaran.-Dijo uno de ellos.-Ordena que redoblen la velocidad, no haremos escalas.

Jin dejo ir al soldado, las cosas por primera vez estaban yendo como debían.

-Dime soldado, cuantos de tus hombres llegaran a la costa de la nación de fuego?-Pregunto Jin con un tono frío y sin sentimiento.

El soldado se asusto y empuño su lanza contra ella, quien solo salto sobre ella y la hizo caer al piso. Sus cuchillos frente a ella hicieron caer al tipo al piso. Luego fue a la otra zona del barco. En el pasillo encontró dos hombres a los que despacho pronto, las cosas no eran tan sencillas como ella quería creer, del otro lado del corredor había diez hombres armados y Jin no vio otra opción que traer un poco de las municiones en la parte trasera del barco y hacerlas explotar, en medio del humo y la confusión ella logro abrirse paso y entrar a la parte baja del barco, allí pudo encontrar pequeños grupos o individuos solos, y cuando todo hubo terminado y estuvo al frente de la nave. Sentada en la misma orilla mientras el fuego consumía el centro de esta; Jin no pudo hacer nada sino llorar al ver toda la sangre en sus armas, en su ropa y en sus manos.

-No, en verdad ya no soy esa chica linda de Ba Sing Sei. Oh Lee te odio tanto! Porque me convertiste en esto!


	23. Chapter XXII: Preguntas

La noche estaba tranquila en el puesto de vigilancia, era esa calma antes de la tormenta, se decían todos los soldados de la Nación de Fuego, La Princesa Azula había mandado reforzar todas las fronteras, y fuertes pequeños contenían a veces batallones completos, Tero era uno de los desafortunados que había tenido que ir a acampar a la costa y además tenía que montar guardia esa noche. Lo primero que noto fue un olor a humo lejano, y lo atribuyo a otro campamento apostado en la playa, luego vino el sonido de algo quemándose muy a lo lejos, y poco después la opaca visión de un barco que se acercaba al campamento sin bajar su velocidad ni un poco, Tero se quedo mirando a la forma que parecía venir encaramada en la proa del barco, no tardo en asegurarse que era un adorno como los viejos piratas acostumbraban y que aquel barco era propiedad de un general excéntrico que ordeno esa curiosa decoración. El soldado Tero se asusto cuando lo que el había dado por estatua se levanto, movió un brazo a su torso y arrojo un cuchillo.

Y en la oscuridad de la noche Tero maldijo que la Luna estuviera alumbrando hacía el campamento y no en lado contrario con su último aliento pues el no vio el cuchillo, pero el atacante si pudo ver al soldado.

Cuando Jin pudo mirar que la playa no estaba muy profunda bajo del barco con un salto, un madero en un brazo y en el otro una daga por sí fuera necesario.

Los hombres cercanos a Tero notaron cuando este cayó, pero al principio lo atribuyeron a que se había quedado dormido sentado y había golpeado el piso al intentar acostarse, sus pequeños movimientos parecían confirmar la teoría pero los extraños sonidos en su boca pronto despertaron a un par de soldados. Cuando notaron que Tero estaba muerto despertaron a todos, pero cuando vieron en dirección al mar era muy tarde.

El barco explotó justo como Jin lo tenía planeado, pero la onda de choque la golpeó en las aguas y aunque logró llegar a la costa no pudo avanzar un trecho muy largo antes de que amaneciera.

La luz del Sol le trajo a Jin un panorama desconcertante, era cierto, estaba en la nación de fuego, pero no tenía idea de cómo llegar al Palacio, infiltrarlo y matar a los Príncipes, necesitaría ayuda que no podría encontrar fácilmente, necesitaba capturar a alguien que supiera lo suficiente, cualquier sujeto mayor de 20 años, cualquier soldado. Jin empezó a caminar entonces esperando encontrar un pueblo antes del anochecer, y esperando que ningún batallón la encontrara antes.

Todo un sector del campamento estaba destrozado, había sobrevivientes claro, pero no estaban en condiciones de pelear al día siguiente, y la mayoría de los hombres se había perdido en el ataque. No había tripulante alguno en los restos de la nave que no fuera Nación de Fuego, todos con marcas de haber peleado antes de morir, todos por arte de espadas o dagas. Al mediodía los Rinos llegaron tras ellos un escuadrón de la guardia real traía a la misma Princesa Azula, quien descendió lentamente, con un aire tan digno, ella era la heredera oficial ahora, la futura gobernante aunque esto solo los generales de mas alto rango lo sabían.

Azula se quedo mirando un rato los escombros.-Cuantos sobrevivientes?-Pregunto de pronto.

-Quince sobrevivieron al impacto, desde entonces hemos perdido a tres por lo profundo de sus heridas, solo cuatro están en condiciones de hablar.-Contesto uno de los generales.

-Que desperdicio! Todo un escuadrón eh? 38 perdidas en una noche? Es patético general! Quiero la cabeza de los responsables para la media noche o tendré que conformarme con la suya!-Siguió la Princesa solo volteando para acentuar la última oración.

-Si Princesa, ya enviamos destacamentos todo alrededor.-Fue lo único que el general contesto.

-Tráigame a los sobrevivientes y luego retírese de mi vista!-La Princesa se sento en la arena un poco alejada de los cadaveres, le hizo una seña al lider de los Rinos y esse te acerco a ella.

-Vayan al pueblo mas cercano y acaben con ellos, deben ser rebeldes que han obtenido valor después de que recuperaron Ba Sing Sei. Será mejor capturarlos y ejecutarlos en Omashu. Eso deberá desmotivar un poco a las tropas que la mantienen en sitio. Háganlo rápido, cuando el cometa llegue deben estar entregando a estos prisioneros en Omashu.-Dijo Azula y el general se fue. "Los golpearemos y será tan fuerte que ya no se levantaran" pensó Azula "Si el tonto Avatar no hubiera tratado de venir aquí habría esperanza para ellos; pero el Avatar ha estado jugando en nuestro favor todo este tiempo"

Luego la princesa se levanto y encontró un pequeño cuchillo en el cuerpo de un soldado, se agacho para recogerlo con un gesto de disgusto mientras lo hacía, luego pateo el cuerpo para que el mar se lo llevara.

-Ese era Tero Princesa, el era el guardia en turno.-Dijo un hombre hincado tras de ella. Los sobrevivientes en condiciones de ser interrogados.

-Me agrada que estés tan dispuesto a colaborar soldado, pero de ahora en adelante no hablaras si yo no te pido tal cosa.-Le contesto Azula.-Ahora pueden continuar, y decirme todo lo que recuerden. Les garantizo que los premiare, estarán en mi escuadrón el día de la batalla final.-Azula sonrió.

Jin logró llegar al pueblo mas cercano antes de que anocheciera es cierto, pero ya estaba completamente cercado por soldados de la Nación de Fuego, parecía que estaban buscando a alguien ya que se movían de un lado a otro en los alrededores e interrogaron a dos viajeros que iban a entrar al pueblo en ese momento, Jin quizá no pudo escuchar todo lo que preguntaban pero pudo definir que la estaban buscando a ella, aunque preguntaban por "muchos" Jin (O esa chica guerrera que ahora habitaba en ella mas bien) sonrió. Pronto se escucho que otro caballo iba hacia el reten que estaba a unos metros de donde Jin estaba escondida entre los altos pastizales, si algo sabia la chica de Ba Sing Sei es que quizá no tendría muchas oportunidades mas antes de que un equipo de reconocimiento que había dejado la ciudad por el lado contrario unos minutos atrás llegara hasta ella.

No pudo evitar saltar sobre esos soldados, eran apenas cinco miserables y ella logró abatirlos aunque con un poco de esfuerzo, el comerciante asustado le pidió piedad de rodillas.

-Anda y avísales.-Dijo Jin.-Que es solo un Espíritu el que les ha causado todo este daño.-El hombre se puso de pie y fue a su caballo, pero Jin lo detuvo con la espada doble en una sola mano.-Oh no! Tu caballo es un obsequio para mi. Así como la respuesta a una única pregunta.

La chica de nuevo estaba montada en un caballo avestruz solo que esta vez tenía la mascara con ella. Afortunadamente el Palacio no estaba en la dirección del pueblo y el rodear el pueblo no la alejaba de su destino. Estaba en la isla central y el Sol la vería hacer su último gran acto.

Sin embargo Jin llego a la capital aun antes de que el Sol se asomara. Así que dejo ir al caballo y prefirió dormir en un lugar muy escondido por una o dos horas, había sido agotador desde que subiera al barco y ella misma pudo admitir que sino dormía ahora probablemente no pasaría las puertas del Palacio.

Cuando Jin despertó aun dentro de una cueva en una saliente rocosa maldijo su suerte, había alguien cerca, Jin pudo ver que solo era una persona, y determinar fácilmente que era una chica. Hubiera sido muy sencillo deshacerse de ella como de todos esos soldados los dos días anteriores, si hubiera sido muy sencillo si Jin hubiera atacado con cuchillos, dagas o las espadas antes de mirar su rostro.

Ah! Jin reconoció ese rostro muy bien aunque solo lo había visto una vez. Y de ello parecía ahora habían pasado mil años. Ese rostro hizo que Jin se volviera a sentir como Jin, una chica humilde sin muertes en su haber, sin muchas habilidades en su cuerpo, solo las necesarias para defenderse en una horrible ciudad. Y Jin sintió que en verdad aun tenía solo esas contadas habilidades. Y que esa era la causa de que la roca en la que sostenía su mano cayera y Jin fuera a dar casi al piso justo detrás de Mai; quien con instintos de batalla lanzó dos shurikens que Jin logró esquivar casi automáticamente.

"No, ya no soy esa chica" Pensó Jin. Pero tampoco era Smellerbee. Y sintió un deseo profundo de remover su mascara. Así lo hizo y ante la mirada de sorpresa de la otra chica se lanzó a atacarla. Su única arma era precisamente la sorpresa. Y esta la atacó a ella misma cuando escucho dentro de su cabeza "No, en verdad yo aun soy esa chica, pues es ella la única que te quiere vencer" Mai encontró dos de sus estiletos mas largos entre su arsenal y pronto empezó su defensa que se volvía un ataque frecuentemente. Los ojos de las dos chicas se cruzaron y es allí donde la verdadera pelea ocurría.

Notas del autor: Vamos que tal? No lo traje hasta aqui nada mas porque si! Esta vez en verdad no habra continuación hasta que tenga un review, vamos ´piensen si llegan hasta aqui les gusto y merezco que digan eso no? O lo odian y merezco que lo digan tmbn! Es eso o que de plano me emocione mucho en este AWS que ya parece eterno. En tal caso continuare pero no esten seguros de cuando pasara eso. Vamos si les gusto la pelea de Jun/Jin apuesto que mueren por saber como acabara una pelea Jin/Mai si acaso y por si son chicas porque en el fondo es una pelea por Zuko, Recomendación del video Avatar Encore de Ravenhpltc24 muy bueno! Espero que sus vacaciones hayan ruleado.


	24. Chapter XXIII: Doble batalla

Mai se sorprendió de que la miserable chica del Reino Tierra no cayera con sus primeros ataques, pero Jin se sorprendió de no poder forzar ningún ataque realmente peligroso para su rival. Procuraba no separar los ojos de los de su contrincante, pero pronto Jin entendió que esto era un arma de dos filos; quizá podía hacer dudar a Mai de sus habilidades, pero ella misma pagaba con la misma moneda.

La mente de Mai sin embargo estaba yendo de un lado a otro con una velocidad por mucho mayor a la de Jin. Mai estaba pensando en todas las posibilidades, y en porque la chica estaba allí, en el Reino Fuego, en su hogar, porque ella estaba allí donde Zuko y ella habían tenido momentos tan gratos y ahora Zuko se había ido y esta miserable chica aparecía, manchando el lugar con su insignificancia.

-El te envió?-Logro decir Mai después de empujar a Jin hacia atrás y mientras arrojaba dos dagas directo al rostro de Jin. Estas palabras claro las dijo sin ningún sentimiento.

Y Jin se confundió mucho. De quien diablos podía estar hablando? Solo había un "el" que las dos conocían. Solo uno y el por supuesto estaba en algún lugar en la Nación de Fuego disfrutando de su herencia. Pero Jin paso por ese pensamiento rápido y entendió como ganarle a Mai en su propio juego.

-El lo hizo.-Contesto la chica del Reino Tierra con tanta frialdad como pudo mientras movía las espadas dobles en círculos casi verticales en dirección a Mai.

-Eres una estupida mentirosa!-Contesto Mai y su ataque por primera vez demostró algo de pasión y no solo movimientos fríos de bloqueo y ataque casi automáticos.

Y Jin notó la ambigüedad en las palabras de Mai. Quizá no era capaz de derrotar a la chica de las dagas en ese juego, pero ya la había derrotado en una partida mas importante.

-Cree lo que quieras.-Dijo Jin desinteresada mientras chocaba su espada izquierda contra un estileto de Mai rompiendolo en el impacto.

Mai tuvo que retroceder pero este lance resulto una victoria costosa para la otra chica, de las mangas rojas empezaron a salir dagas; Jin tuvo que girar las espadas a toda velocidad porque su oponente al fin tenía una posición privilegiada para lanzar ataques a distancia.

Y Mai no fallaba frecuentemente. Jin lo sabía; su partida se había vuelto muy desesperada. Tuvo que refugiarse en una roca y desde allí rodar colina abajo esperando rodar mas rápido que las armas de Mai. Algunas la alcanzaron es cierto, pero eran rasguños a lo mas.

El problema es que la había dejado vivir. Y ahora toda la Nación de Fuego estaría buscándola. Sus oportunidades de llegar al Palacio se habían visto muy disminuidas, solo le quedaba una solución posible. Tenía que hacer lo que los voluntarios le habían pedido tenía que correr a una prisión y liberar prisioneros.

El problema seguía siendo que Jin no tenía idea de la ubicación de ningún edificio en la Nación de Fuego.

Jin se puso de pie y pensó en seguir caminando, cuando escucho la rama de un árbol crujir y un par de piedras caer bajo el movimiento de un cuerpo ligero se dio cuenta de que no tendría tanta suerte.

Dos chicas de su edad frente a ella, a una claro ya la conocía y acababa de pelear con ella, había bajado a toda velocidad de la formación rocosa y estaba frente a ella con tres dagas en cada mano. La otra chica tenía un largo cabello trenzado, estaba vestida toda de rojo, aunque su ropa dejaba ver su vientre, sus brazos y parte de sus piernas.

-Bueno Mai Agni no te quitaría a Zuko sin darte una buena dosis de diversión a cambio o si?-Dijo la desconocida.-Azula amara que le llevemos a esta prisionera.

La otra chica no contesto.

Pero Jin no necesitaba oír mas.

Zuko no estaba allí. Había muerto, o lo habían encerrado ó talvez acaso solo había botado a su noviecita de Ba Sing Sei? Porque esa idea no le parecía lógica a Jin cuando el ya lo había hecho antes?

-Dime donde esta.-Dijo Jin.-Dime donde esta y todas podemos seguir nuestro camino.-Era un lance desesperado.

Mai no hablo. La otra chica solo puso un extraño rostro de preocupación.

-El te envió no? Porque no vas y le preguntas cual es su siguiente escondite!?-Contesto Mai y arrojo los estiletos.

"Bueno, Zuko se fue eso al menos es seguro" Pensó Jin mientras saltaba fuera del rango de los proyectiles "Pero dudo poder sacar mas información de estas chicas, siendo honesta dudo salir muy bien librada de este combate" Jin pensaba esto mientras intentaba atacar a la chica de la trenza quien la evitaba casi rítmicamente.

En tres minutos Jin había retrocedido y estaba a la merced de Mai uno de sus brazos ya no podía moverlo. Era una causa perdida. Su rostro sin embargo aun estaba desafiante, estaba mucho mejor que cuando acabo la pelea con Jun, y odiaba profundamente que de nuevo estuviera paralizada.

Los ojos de Jin se tornaron tan oscuros como les fue posible mirando a Mai deslizar shurikens fuera de sus mangas. Jin procuro no quedar hincada ante sus enemigas.

-Paralízala Ty Lee!-Dijo Mai.-Llevemosle un regalo a Azula para que deje de sospechar de nosotros.

La acróbata dio un paso adelante para hacerlo y Jin solo retrocedió mientras dejo una de sus espadas avanzar, Ty Lee logro quitar su mano a tiempo pero aun así una cortada en su brazo quedo como prueba de la voluntad de Jin.

-No eres mas ágil ni mas bonita que yo!-Dijo Ty Lee mientras daba un salto y aterrizaba en los hombros de Jin paralizándola.

"Maldición" Pensó Jin de nuevo. "Lo arruine, esta vez si se acabo" El sol ya se podía contemplar claramente cuando esto ocurría. "Debí atacar cuando la Luna me favorecía" Jin buscaba un pretexto, había acabado con una tripulación completa, de un barco pequeño si, pero una tripulación al fin, le había puesto fin a un campamento. Y antes había peleado valientemente liberando su ciudad.

-Yo creo que todas nosotras somos mas bonitas que tu.-Dijo una voz a los lejos, Jin no pudo escuchar mas que eso y no pudo identificar la fuente de ese sonido, pero le pareció el canto de un ángel. Sus ojos creían ver al Avatar Kioshi descendiendo del mundo de los espíritus solo para rescatarla.


	25. Chapter XXIV: Reencuentros y encuentros

Los siguientes minutos fueron para Jin tan confusos como su batalla con la cazarrecompensas no muchos días antes.

Por principio el movimiento de aquel espíritu era tal que en los ojos de Jin parecía como si fueran cinco personas diferentes tres se concentraron en la acróbata y dos fueron con la novia de Zuko.

Una tercera figura pronto se sumo al segundo grupo, pero Jin no pudo hallar rasgo alguno bajo una parda capucha.

Las dos chicas de la Nación de Fuego retrocedieron, con heridas menores provocadas por los abanicos.

A esas alturas Jin empezaba a comprender, aquellas salvadoras no eran una manifestación espiritual de Kioshi; sino solo las herederas, la fuerza elite de la isla del Avatar.

No había explicación a porque no habían ayudado a las dos grandes ciudades del Reino Tierra en la guerra ni porque ahora aparecían en los campos hostiles de la Nación enemiga solo para salvarla.

Pero a Jin todo eso no le importó, solo dibujo una sonrisa cuando dos de las chicas la levantaron y la llevaron pronto lejos de allí antes de que llegaran refuerzos.

Jin esperaba ir a dar a una oscura cueva, y no a una pequeña pero bien acomodada cabaña, las guerreras parecían seguir las ordenes del hombre mayor (Eso al menos Jin lo había deducido) Y este parecía el propietario de la cabaña.

Esta guerra tomaba giros muy extraños y para una chica que nunca había dejado la ciudad de los muros y secretos muchas cosas se perdían entre las sombras del enigma.

Algo sin embargo la hizo sentir a salvo y cayo dormida, al día siguiente cuando pudo moverse plenamente con apenas dejes de las muchas heridas recibidas (Había un muy buen curandero entre ellos) se puso de pie esperando oir alguna historia.

Frente a ella solo había un atuendo completo de guerrera de Kioshi, con peto, un abanico y una funda hecha para la espada doble. En una caja estaba el maquillaje y las agujas para el cabello.

El hombre mayor apareció con una de las chicas esta vez sin maquillaje y el largo cabello negro cayendole libre por la espalda.

-Esta es la armadura preparada para la líder de las guerreras.-Dijo el hombre primero.

-Pero creemos que los espíritus te han elegido para llevarla, no podemos permitirnos viajar a la Roca ahora, no con las desgracias que han pasado y el final de la guerra próximo.-Continuo la chica de cabello negro.-El hombre a mi lado ha recibido noticias de tus hazañas en la guerra de Ba Sing Sei y tu incursión en la Nación de Fuego. No es una historia piadosa pero esta guerra no lo es. Se decía que eras un fantasma.

Jin levanto la ligera armadura verde.

-Si soy un fantasma.-Contesto.-Me honra aceptar su oferta.-La chica de Ba Sing Sei ya no tenía un objetivo claro, Zuko le había ganado en desaparecer.

-Me alegra Jin.-Dijo el hombre mayor mientras daba un paso adelante y Jin reconocía el rostro conocido y querido perdido entre los días de guerra de la Capital del Reino Tierra.

-Debí haberlo supuesto.-Y al decir esto Jin abrazó al hombre.

-Mi estimada y resaltada alumna.

Jin entendió que al fin hallaría las respuestas que esperaba.

Iroh y la otra chica (Respondía al nombre de Hi-Aki) se retiraron y Jin se puso el traje con orgullo, la primera chica no nacida en la isla aceptada en el cuerpo elite. (Pronto claro llegar´´ia otra extranjera al cuerpo, pero eso estaba mas allá de la visión de cualquiera de los presentes)

Le gusto lo que vio, sus curvas se escondían detrás de los protectores, pero su rostro se enfatizaba en color blanco, la funda no era igual a la de las otras guerreras, y los abanicos (El de ataque y el escudo le colgaban de las mangas)

Salió a la luz y encontró a las cinco chicas esperando, La cabaña estaba escondida bajo una saliente rocosa en una gran hacienda. Mas lejos había muchas mas personas. Unos veinte hombres con una extraña insignia de Nación de fuego. Al centro tres hombres mayores, dos de ellos canos y otro con algunos tonos de gris.

Esa era la fuerza de ataque rebelde que atacaría con el Avatar o sin el.

Jin sonrió.

-Así que cuando esta guerra termine.-Dijo al fin a las chicas y los hombres mas cercanos.-Para bien o para mal se recordara que pocos no temieron enfrentar a miles.

El hombre de cabello gris sonrió.

-No seremos solo nosotros.-Afirmo.

Iroh no tardo en completar su frase.-Mi sobrino y el Avatar estarán listos.

Un golpe le pego al corazón de Jin. Y las dudas se volvieron a amontonar en su cabeza.

NOTA: En un día muy Jin el ultimo día de Hiatus de Avatar jamás escribo un nuevo episodio de este epico que seguira el canon en tanta medida como hasta ahora pérmitiendose jugar con los espacios a llenar así que como veran esperare el final y no haberla regado mucho, insisto uno puede hacer mucho con los huecos. Preguntenle a Gregory Maguire sino!


	26. Chapter XXV: Verdades en Ruinas

Jin se queda mirando un largo rato las estrellas, completamente perdida entre la información que acaban de darle, la gran revuelta en Ba Sing Se no logro tener la ciudad en sus manos por dos días. Todo el esfuerzo de la chica y todos los caídos, todos esos rostros familiares no sirven de mucho ahora, sin embargo muchos del ejército concentrados en la ciudad escaparon. Y ahora están escondidos en el borde del Cañon de la Muerte.

El hombre a quien Jin había visto como un maestro retirado parece tener toda su fuerza de nuevo.

Y Jin mira a las guerreras que recién escaparon entrenar día y noche.

Los días se hacen cortos, y Jin se da cuenta de que hizo todo ese viaje solo para volver a las murallas rotas de Ba Sing Sei.

Allí la halla la tercera noche desde que esta con el escuadrón del loto blanco.

La ciudad es una ruina entre la rebelión y la Nación de Fuego. Lleva poco mas de una semana desde que ella cayo combatiendo.

Cualquiera puede notar la tristeza en el rostro de la chica.

Pero ninguno cree tener las palabras adecuadas.

Y Iroh guarda silencio.

Guarda silencio desde que menciono algo sobre un viaje al mundo de los espíritus.

-Ella tiene que salir del trance por ella misma o no sobrevivirá.-Escucho que el decía a uno de los ancianos con los que hablaba.

Y Jin sintió escalofríos de pensar en el ladrón de rostros.

Cuando el campamento esta listo el va con las otras guerreras para prepararse, y aprende sobretodo elegancia y precisión de las que antes carecía. Antes era eficaz, pero no era elegante. Ahora es toda una muestra de precisión y fuerza; pero Jin aun siente que ha perdido algo en el camino.

Solo cuando acaba el tercer día en el campamento se le acerca el hombre mayor al que ella aprendió a apreciar tanto.

-Como van los entrenamientos Jin?-Le pregunta amablemente.

-Están bien señor Iroh, es solo que cada vez que veo y recuerdo todo lo que he hecho, siento que en algún momento, en algún punto del camino perdí a quien era y me quede cómo una chica que luce igual a quien era.-Dice, sin temor de ocultar nada.

-La chica que mencionas aún vive dentro de tus ojos Jin, justo como bajo mi sobrino siempre existió el joven noble que realmente era, escondido en su capa de Exiliado obsesionado o de Principe restaurado.-Le contesto Iroh.-Cuando llegue el momento volverá a florecer.

Jin sonrió, y no pudo evitar preguntarlo.

-Cree usted que el pueda verme florecer?-Esas eran las palabras que venían a su mente una y otra vez cuando consideraba volver a ser quien era.

Iroh no le respondió. No con palabras al menos.

Y Jin volteó mirando la luna que empezaba a pintarse en el cielo vespertino buscando un consejo que no sabía si llegaría.


	27. Chapter XXVI: El regreso a Ba Sing Sei

Las murallas de Sei fueron restablecidas en cuanto el grupo cruzo. Jin mira una nueva belleza en esos muros, se pega a su escuadrón y espera la pelea. Los lideres sin embargo se adelantan al muro interno. Y parece ser que no necesitan ayuda alguna. El grueso del ejercito limpiara las calles, eso será todo.

Jin no recuerda el día anterior, en cuanto miro a Lee, con el cabello largo entre las ruinas de los muros corrió y ya no se detuvo hasta que se encontraba cerca del lugar donde había hallado a los refugiados.

Y no volvió hasta que no miro a el bisonte volador cruzar el cielo.

-No me vera florecer ya.-Se dijo mientras volvía al campamento, sintiéndose mas muerta que nunca.

Esta vez la batalla aunque complicada no le fatiga demasiado, parece que los maestros de la Orden de Loto han hecho las cosas demasiado bien, cuando llega a la fuente permanece allí, esperando encontrar su cuerpo flotando. Pero no hay tal.

Baja las espadas. Las guerreras Kioshi se adelantan entre murmullos de victoria.

Jin camina lentamente a su casa. Encuentra a un solo oponente y le puede arrojar una de las espadas dobles, no se detiene a recogerla.

Solo llega a casa, ese oscuro y abandonado lugar que Jin solía llamar casa.

Corre a la pequeña fuente de agua del patio trasero, es entonces cuando grita.

Y su grito es profundo y asustado, ha estado allí todo el tiempo.

El llanto también fluye. Se quita la armadura frenéticamente, se despinta la cara tan pronto como puede.

-Solo una chica de ciudad.-Se dice en espasmos linguisticos.-Me casaran con un comerciante.-Luego vuelven sus gritos, los vecinos creerían que esa casa ha quedado embrujada. Quizá tienen razón.

Jin permanece apenas con las bandas en su pecho y un pantaloncillo corto, hincada frente a la fuente, la luz de la Luna le deja ver que toda la pintura se hha ido de su rostro.

-Ya no me vere florecer.-Se dice esta vez sabe que el mensaje llego a quien debía.

Sus gritos continúan cesando para permitir su respiración. Continúan incluso después de que se queda dormida en la calida noche de verano.

Y se detienen solo cuando siente los fuertes brazos de su padre abrazarla a la mañana siguiente.

Entonces viene el silencio. Porque no encuentra las palabras que expliquen lo que ha visto, lo que ha hecho en todos esos días.

Dobla cuidadosamente la armadura y la lleva al Palacio del Reino Tierra, su hermano quiere acompañarla pero ella se niega, hay dolor en los ojos de ambos.

Pero es que también hay dolor en sus propios ojos, aun inmersa en una pesadilla.

Iroh esta allí cuando va a dejar el traje.

-Volviste a ser la chica detrás de tus ojos Jin?-Le pregunta mientras recibe la armadura de Kioshi.

Jin solo asiente con la cabeza, y se da media vuelta.

-Querrías servir entonces en una tienda de te?-Le dice, Jin da media vuelta y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, una sonrisa pura por primera vez desde los días en Ba Sing Sei en compañía de Zuko.

-Me honraría señor Mushi.-Le dice bromeando. Sabe que siempre le recordara cosas que no fueron. Pero también sabe que solo le recordara la parte bonita de su historia, la de la chica que se enamoro y cuyo chico no pudo volver, las cicatrices de guerra quedaran fuera. Estarán ahogadas en la Fuente de las Lámparas a donde nunca volverá.

Los ojos de Jin se desprenden de la oscuridad que Koh puso sobre ellos y brillan en la inocencia que Lee recordara de vez en cuando mientras visite a su tío en la gran capital. No los añorara, solo serán un recuerdo grato. Un secreto del cambio del ahora Señor de Fuego que solo ellos dos sabrán; o Acaso habra sobrevivido aquel mesero impertinente?

Epilogo

Apenas una semana después el Avatar y el Señor de Fuego fueron al Dragón Jazmin. Jin sirvió las tazas de té y se retiro, Iroh le dijo que el se haría cargo, fue la primera vez que vio al Avatar, en ese solemne traje de señor del aire que parecía quedarle tan grande, a su maestra de tierra ciega, igual de inusual que el anciano maestro tierra de la Orden, a la cortes maestra agua, su hermano y la novia de este, y Zuko y la chica de los cuchillos. Bajo la mirada para que no la reconociera pero no basto. Quizá por eso Iroh le dijo que el podía hacerse cargo y que se tomara la tarde libre. Quizá era porque mas tarde llegarían las guerreras Kioshi y traían con ellas a la otra antigua enemiga de Jin, pudo ser porque la tarde seguiría de quienes casi mataron a Jin a la chica que en verdad la asesino, June se había vuelto consejera de asuntos externos, Zuko le debía un pago según parecía.

Jin permaneció en el cuarto de servicio y miro toda la reunión. Alli había muchas heridas cerradas, y se prometió que dejaría las suyas cerrar.

Zuko se levanto tomo las tazas vacías y con los mismos movimientos que ella había mirado hace tanto tiempo (Tan poco tiempo no lo sabía) las llevo hasta donde ella estaba, Jin conservaba los movimientos rápidos y se escondió quedando justo detrás de Zuko.

-Gracias Jin.-Dijo el sin voltear a verla.-Veras, fueron tres personas en el Reino Tierra los que formaron un lugar para que las enseñanzas de mi tio entraran, me tomo tiempo.-Entonces finalmente volteo.-Lamento que me haya tomado tanto tiempo.-Luego hubo un pequeños silencio, Zuko sabía que no podía hacer o decir lo que la chica escondida en la alacena quería.-Gracias Jin.-Le dijo de nuevo, los dos jóvenes concientes de que ese era un adios definitivo y que no había palabras adecuadas.-Lamento no saber que decir.-Continuo.

Jin salio de la alacena, sus ojos cristalinos no opacaban su brillante e inocente sonrisa.

-No hay problema Lee.-Dijo sin que su voz temblara, no como todo dentro de su interior en ese momento.-Esto es complicado.-Miro a los ojos a Zuko y los dos sonrieron.


End file.
